Memorias de un Shaman King
by SaEvo
Summary: Hao guardó silencio recordando el momento en el que todo había comenzado. Cuando esos ojos rojos aún lo observaban con desdén.
1. Chapter 1

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su quinto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Bien, por donde puedo empezar ... ¡Hola, para todos los que aún leen historias de este anime / manga! Probablemente me han visto en algunos otros fandoms escribiendo locuras y si no, es un placer presentarles mi nuevo proyecto.**

**Una vez, en un especial navideño mencioné que me gustaban parejas no canónicas con un interés atractivo como para motivarme a escribir. Bueno, eso no escapa de este caso, de hecho, tuve que detener todas mis otras ideas y comprometerme al 100%. La relación de estos dos personajes no es exactamente buena, pero son tan opuestos, con ideologías que se consideran radicales, que no pude salir librada de dedicarles una historia digna.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las demás personas que escribieron fics aquí también, me obligaron a traducir portugués, francés e inglés (este último si lo dominó un poco más). Rain on your back me hizo gritar de la emoción con su buen repertorio (si vísceis lisez ceci, j'aime votre travail. C'est incroyable). MyFallenAngel también, si no han leído "Be my Wife", denle una oportunidad. Es gracioso y muy bueno. "Belo Contraste" está en portugués, pero logré entenderlo (risas).**

**Ahora, todo mi amor a los escritores en español. Por supuesto, el idioma natal tiene historias extremadamente recomendables. Ariel-R "¿Cuándo?" y, mi favorito, "Tentación" de Bet-sama, Dios, ese último lo encontré en un momento cumbre para motivarme a escribir. Es una joya.**

**Después de todo el repertorio de recomendaciones toca hablar del fic en sí. Esta historia tiene gran parte de los acontecimientos de Red Crimson. Está ubicado con Flowers también (les recomiendo leer un poco para comprender el hilo de los acontecimientos). Otra cosa, esta historia irá de adelante hacia atrás. Tiene un solo OC, obviamente por razones que se entienden al principio. Contiene lime, probablemente se quedará ahí; de lo contrario, se avisará.**

**Otro punto, como católica, parte de los pensamientos de Jeanne los tomos de la formación que se me dio durante un buen par de años en confirmación. Aunque no comparto todas sus opiniones, si entiendo su sentido de compasión y misericordia. Sobre todo, la figura de mártir.**

**En fin, sin más nada que agregar, venga el capítulo.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

-Cariño, ¿has matado a alguien antes? -susurró con tristeza, el reflejo de sí misma pecando le hizo sentir empatía por la joven que sostenía un arma apuntando en su dirección. Estaba siendo utilizada, fue lo primero que pensó, siendo una herramienta al igual que ella lo fue en su tiempo, motivada por sus propias ideas extremistas- ¡No debes matar!

Luego recibió un golpe contra su pálida mejilla en oposición a su comentario, el grito de su verdugo entre palabras inapropiadas. Se deja lastimar, porque considera que necesita ser convincente. Siente un profundo dolor producto de la situación en la que se encuentra la persona al frente. Sin embargo, comprende rápidamente que, aunque lograra que reconsidere la idea, está atada al desenlace fatídico; no podrá sobrevivir sin llevarse su vida de por medio. Así que decide facilitarle su trabajo, exponiendo su idea con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

-Shamash, he matado a incontables personas en nombre de la justicia. Ese es mi crimen -murmura con plena seguridad. Luego se lo indica, su espíritu acompañante por largos años la observa de reojo momentáneamente, apenas dejando entrever su tristeza. Era el momento de separarse.

"Si así lo deseas" indica mentalmente el Dios de la Justicia.

El hacha del que fue su compañero se inclina en dirección a su cuello. Está dispuesta a morir para salvar a esa pequeña niña, esperanzada en que no la lastimen una vez que logre la misión que abarca a las personas detrás de ella.

Antes de morir, Jeanne, La Doncella de Hierro extiende su última oración a su Dios, aún aferrada de manos- Shamash, por favor protégela ... con todo lo que tengas...

**_\- / 16 años después de la pelea de chamanes / -_**

Funbari no Onsen, la posada de aguas termales ubicada a las afueras de Tokio le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Y, por supuesto, a las voces que ocupaban el sitio en específico. La residencia de los Asakura parecía el punto de reunión de un grupo de niños. La chica de cabello rubio de corte irregular, llamada Alumi, mantenía su brazo apoyado en la madera más cercana. Al frente, un joven de hebras azuladas que responde por Yohane Asakura, sostenía con ayuda de Ryu al hijo de uno de los chamanes más populares durante la gran pelea por intentar detener al actual Shaman King, Yoh Asakura. Hana estaba inconsciente, aunque para definición de la rubia, muerto.

El miembro más reciente unido a sus filas, Men Tao era el único que permanecía en silencio, escuchando las palabras de la joven, quien sostenía, el Asakura estaba atravesando el infierno para regresar nuevamente al mundo de los vivos. Después de un tiempo de más explicaciones, Alumi les indicó, antes de partir de clases; que debían tratar de convivir pacíficamente.

Después de todo, habían sido convocados por el Rey Chamán para servirle en la "Flor de Maíz", una batalla entre dioses. Al parecer la selección del nuevo Dios podría deberse a la afiliación sanguínea que los unía con los cinco guerreros que se enfrentaron a él con anterioridad. Su sobrino, Hana Asakura; el hijo de Ren Tao, Men; parte de la rama secundaria que fundó, Yohane Asakura y la hija de Silva, Ana III Alumi. Aunque esta última estaba completamente consciente de que faltaban dos miembros más.

El resto del equipo había ingresado un momento para acomodar al inconsciente Hana dentro de la residencia Asakura cuando Ryu atrapó a Men antes de ser atacado por un enorme brazo que resultó pertenecer a la Golem. Un armazón lo bastante grande para propinarle un golpe mortal. El resto de los miembros se desplegó sorprendidos por el ataque. Dos adultos sonreían con ánimo falso en su dirección, al frente de ellos, una niña de cabello grasoso color negro.

-Vinimos a negociar

-¡Acaban de atacarnos! -Gritó Yohane, estaban muy lejos de ser una intervención pacífica. Como podría exponer que deseaban pactar mientras que el aire se sentía específicamente mortífero.

Ryu reconoció a los adultos, ellos habían sido participantes del torneo y buenas amistades del pasado. Sentía en su garganta el sabor de la tradición, pero quería otorgarles el favor de dudar de su veredicto. No podría tratarse de una traición, quería creer con firmeza eso. Miró por encima de su posición a la más joven del trío, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Por qué aparecieron con ella?

Casi como si hubiesen leído su mente, el hombre volvió a hablar.

-De verdad sentimos la intromisión y la falta de descortesía, les presento a Black Maiden.

El equipo del Shaman King observó con sorpresa a la titular del apodo tan particular. Podría ser considerada en la edad de la adolescencia, vestía una camisa de manga corta que terminaba oculta, a la altura del estómago, por la falda de corte largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, donde las botas negras de cordón terminan de completar su atuendo.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Algún problema? -escupió la frase con desdén.

-No puede ser... -susurró Ryu.

La Doncella Negra sonrió abriendo su boca antes de reír enferma. El motivo de su presencia era el de negociar un pequeño trato con los Asakura, pero las circunstancias no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de matar a alguno de los presentes. Eligió atacar a Men, el chico con su actitud estúpida de frialdad le provocaba asco. Él respondió inmediatamente, la lanza que alguna vez le perteneció a su padre sirvió como un bloqueo perfecto.

-Mírame basura, disfrutaré terminar contigo primero -anunció la chica, su brazo se transformó en una armadura perteneciente a algo que Ryu identificó rápidamente. La cámara de tortura de Jeanne, la Doncella de Hierro; pero no podía tratarse de eso, puesto que él se pasaba puliendo aquella pesada coraza.

¿Cuándo? ¿cómo? En qué momento tuvieron el tiempo para robarla. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror al contemplar a la chiquilla. Esta había completado su OverSoul, anunciando que Jeanne era el espíritu que había decidido protegerla . Men como pudo, intentó evitar el siguiente ataque, pero finalmente fue enviado al suelo con importantes heridas que empezaban a teñir su pulcro uniforme de rojo.

-Lamento haberla matado, pero a quien le importa realmente, así es como funciona la Flor de Maíz.

El siguiente golpe estaba destinado a liquidarlo. Sin embargo, una enorme hacha se interpuso. Sobre ella se levantaba imponente el Dios de la Justicia, el espíritu que tanto había buscado. Su risa se extendió con enfermedad formando una deforme mueca en su rostro. ¿Acaso Men era el dueño de Shamash? No, eso lo descubrió rápidamente al observar a la persona que había interrumpido el combate. Vestía una capa gastada que probablemente no era de su talla, le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos.

La desconocida sonrió animadamente- Así que Black Maiden, ¿eh? Un nombre muy original.

-¿Quién mierda eres? -respondió la titular del apodo, arrugando su feo rostro- ¿Por qué no sirves para algo y entregas a Shamash?

-Vaya, además de fea, bastante estúpida -mencionó su contraparte- ¿Así que mataste a Jeanne?

-Eso no te importa.

-Señor Ryu, ¿podría hacerme el favor de retirar a este chico del suelo? No me parece adecuado dejarlo aquí y menos ahora -anunció levantando la voz lo suficiente para que él entendiera rápidamente sus intenciones. En cuanto sacara a Men, iba a contraatacar y eso significaba que, sin Jeanne, no creía que pudiese detenerse sin matar a la osada Black Maiden. La chica había pronunciado el nombre equivocado en el momento menos adecuado.

En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente con el cuerpo del hijo de Ren, Black Maiden le indicó a sus acompañantes que retrocedieron también, para lanzarse inmediatamente a combatir contra la persona que provocaba sus instintos homicidas. Ella tenía a Shamash, tenía que hacerse con el que alguna vez fue el espíritu acompañante de la Doncella de Hierro.

La estructura que la protegía había adoptado una forma de araña extendiendo uno de sus brazos de aguja contra la forastera. Shamash inmediatamente bloqueó el ataque con su hacha, y de forma rápida respondió haciendo un corte transversal que la hizo retroceder. Black Maiden maldijo a la chica, muy inferior en edad por lo que en ese momento observaba, podría tener la misma que Men Tao. Parecía ser capaz de ejecutar cualquier defensa a través del espíritu que ella deseaba. El Dios de la Justicia arremetía con fuerza y empezaba a agotarla.

-¡Host of Dead! -Anunció convirtiendo rápidamente la estructura de la Doncella en un brazo afilado que intentó atrapar a su contrincante. La niña abrió los ojos, Shamash no podía protegerla por bloquear su otro ataque. Sonrió con satisfacción, pronto vería su sangre correr.

Una violenta corriente de aire la tomó desprevenida, Black Maiden sintió la presión del viento golpear contra ella y luego, con mínimas posibilidades de ver, producto de sus ojos entrecerrados para protegerse del vendaval, reconoció un enorme brazo que impactó contra ella. Fue arrojada hasta estrellarse contra una de las estructuras que conformaban la posada. La sangre se acumuló rápidamente en su boca, escupiéndola en el proceso.

Fue levantada inmediatamente indefensa, la ausencia de furyoku la desprotegió lo suficiente para sentir el nuevo ataque de lleno. Quemaba, su cuerpo ardía provocando que gritara abiertamente de dolor, sin poder soportar la sensación de la carne siendo rostizada por el fuego. Como pudo abrió sus ojos, descubriendo algo que la tomó por sorpresa.

Y no solo a ella, todos los presentes tenían rostros similares.

La imponente figura de Shamash se había reducido al tamaño promedio de su forma habitual, mientras que su portadora estaba de pie sobre la mano del Espíritu de Fuego, quien la sostenía con la palma abierta y con la otra mano apretaba el cuerpo de la Doncella Negra.

Ryu abrió la boca equivocadamente para pronunciar un nombre que hizo que la forastera girara el rostro en su dirección. Él había dicho Hao.

La niña sonrió.

-¿Quién ... mierda ... eres? -escupió entre quejidos la joven, atrapada entre las garras del segundo espíritu, no tenía suficiente aire como para sonar igual de egocéntrica que al inicio. Estaba internamente preocupada por las nulas posibilidades de salir bien librada. No solo tenía a Shamash, sino que contaba, como segunda disposición, con uno de los cinco espíritus.

-No es tan difícil de adivinar -concluyó riendo. Era una risa completamente falsa, muy similar al portador anterior de uno de sus espíritus, el actual Shaman King- soy la hija de la doncella asesinada, aquella mancillada en su propia sangre porque tu decidiste que así fuera. Le arrebataste la vida a mi madre que tuvo misericordia por mierda como tú.

Black Maiden abrió los ojos con genuina sorpresa antes de gritar nuevamente, las brazas del espíritu del fuego la estaban devorando.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente -anunció una nueva voz, la portadora sostenía bolsas llenas de productos de casa mientras sonreía dulcemente- Buenos días a todos. Ryu, por favor llama a Kanna para que haga una fusión de almas con Fausto y cure las heridas de Men al igual que las de esta señorita. También, preparen una transfusión de sangre.

El cuerpo de la doncella negra cayó en el suelo sin delicadeza. Su atacante descendió bajada por la gran mano del espíritu de fuego. Ella sonrió para él antes de que se desvaneciera al igual que Shamash, este último miró por segundos el cuerpo de la asesina de su antigua portadora antes de desaparecer.

-Lamentamos mucho el escándalo que se hizo Tamao-san -respondió la mujer que acompañaba a la joven inconsciente- nos iremos en cuanto tengamos la Golem devuelta.

-Bueno, saben que no puedo dejarles hacer eso ... Redseb y Seyrarm -contesto con una ligera mueca de negación- ¿por qué no entran a la casa y discutimos esto con un poco de té? Y tú cariño -sus palabras se dirigieron a la forastera, quien tarareaba sonriendo- vamos adentro, me alegra verte.

-A mi también me alegra verla, Tamao-san. Discúlpeme por no llegar a tiempo, no pude evitar que lo atacaran.

-No hay problema, lo defendiste. Eso es suficiente para mí -asegura maternalmente.

El interior de la residencia los recibió a todos. Es decir, al equipo del Rey Chamán, al igual que los otros tres conocidos, que después de un par de conversación se definieron dentro del equipo Yabisu. Otro de los dioses que entraría en la contienda por la Flor de Maiz. De él no se sabía mucho, con excepción que representaba una amenaza para Hao y, por tanto, debía ser derrotado.

Tamao repartió una humeante taza de té para cada uno de los presentes mientras Kanna terminaba de atender a Men, a su lado Black Maiden también estaba recostada envuelta en algunas vendas para controlar las quemaduras que le habían provocado. El resto permanecía cerca, incluyendo a la forastera.

Los tres miembros del equipo contrario querían pactar para el equipo del actual Chamán Rey se retirara, porque aseguraban, no tendrían ninguna posibilidad. Aunque, de vez en cuanto ojeaban a la chica que había conseguido fácilmente destruir el OverSoul de Black Maiden y provocarle lesiones tan severas. Si estaba dentro de los contendientes, sería muy difícil de derrotar. Ni siquiera podían leer su furyoku, era como si pudiese ocultarlo a su antojo y, de ser así significaba que no se enfrentaban a alguien inexperto.

Aunque las negociaciones se vieron pausadas por la petición de Tamao de esperar hasta que Hana regresara, no dejaron de significar una amenaza. Se retiraron con la pelinegra en brazos. Finalmente, con la Black Maiden fuera, parecía que la actitud de la forastera mejoró considerablemente, sus sonrisas parecían genuinas.

-Por cierto, disculpen mi descortesía, niños, les presento a su última compañera de equipo -anunció Tamao- Asagao.

Tenía el nombre de una flor, aunque la delicadeza fuera escaza en ese cuerpo pequeño capaz de utilizar dos de los espíritus más fuertes durante la pelea de chamanes, perteneciente a los dos radicales más fuertes de esa batalla.

-Un placer conocerlos -sonrió.

-¿Así que eres la hija de Jeanne? -se aventuró a preguntar Yohane, solo para confirmarlo.

-Así es -aseguró.

-¿Es por eso que obtuviste a Shamash? -consultó nuevamente.

La niña asintió.

Ryu entonces abrió la boca. Hasta donde recordaba Spirit of Fire había pasado a manos de Lyserg Diethel después de que Hao se uniera a los grandes espíritus. Si la conjetura que armó en su mente era cierta, significaba esa niña que estaban observando era hija de él. En verdad quería convencerse de eso, pero el cabello largo castaño oscuro, casi rosando el negro; atado en una coleta alta lo hizo dudar a una idea mucho más descabellada.

-¿Tu padre ...? -susurró apenas.

-¿Qué tiene él? -contestó Asagao, entretenida con el horror que representaban las muecas del señor Ryu.

-¿Te dio al Espíritu de Fuego?

-Algo así -respondió tratando de recordar en que momento se le fue otorgado su primer espíritu, puesto que Shamash lo había obtenido cuando su madre había muerto- creo que viajé a buscarlo con un viejo amigo de mi madre.

Ryu tragó saliva. Tamao sonrió con gentileza, ya sabía que estaba pasando.

-¿Quién es mi padre? Eso es lo que quiere preguntarme en realidad -entonó con diversión esas palabras- adelante, papá de seguro le agradará saber que aún causa tanto miedo como al inicio.

No había dudas después de eso.

Yohane incluso lo entendió, esos aspectos eran lo mismo. Desde el largo cabello liso hasta el atuendo. Por ese motivo podía utilizar los dos espíritus a su disposición sin problemas y esconder fácilmente su poder. No estaban tratando únicamente con el descendiente del chamán nivel dios, Jeanne; sino, que trataban con la hija del actual Rey Chamán, con la descendiente de Hao Asakura.

La conversación siguió un poco más de allí, solo que Asagao no estaba siendo tan partícipe de ella. Cuando la tarde había empezado a asomar sus ojos observaron una figura reconocible apoyada en el árbol de la residencia, vestía simple, pero esa aura de deidad lo acompañaba desde el momento que comenzó a pertenecer a un mundo de existencia superior. Él le indicó que saliera, seguramente quería mostrarle la forma de proceder con respecto al combate por la Flor de Maíz.

-Interesante pelea la de esta mañana -comenzó la conversación con esas palabras, después le sonrió condescendiente. Tan pacíficamente que no le parecía similar a la descripción que había recibido de su pasado. Tal vez le sentó bien no ser humano.

-Mamá está con ella -murmuró meditabunda- no sé… como sentirme al respecto.

-La figura de mártir la acompañó hasta su muerte -aseguró Hao, observando a la niña, sus palabras lograron que lo mirara con el dolor propio de un hijo que perdió a su progenitora. Él entendió perfectamente el sentimiento. En algún lugar de sus memorias una versión infantil de él lloraba la pérdida de su madre.

-¿La amaste?

Hao sonrió misteriosamente, como si la mera oración fuese causante de gracia. Pero, a pesar de lucir divertido, algo en él también dejaba ver sentimientos que su hija no pudo identificar, tal vez porque él ya no era humano, tal vez porque nunca llegaría a comprenderlo del todo. Seguramente su madre si sabría que significaba.

-Quien sabe -respondió después de un tiempo.

Asagao Asakura quiso replicarle por la respuesta tan vacía que le había ofrecido para mitigar su intriga, pero en cuanto alzó su rostro, los ojos del Chamán King la atraparon. Eran ojos que vagaban en memorias que solo él había vivido. No pudo emitir comentario, pero por primera vez se consideró conforme. Un rostro así no podría ser de alguien que no tendría sentido nada.

Hao guardó silencio recordando el momento en el que todo había comenzado. Cuando esos ojos rojos aún lo observaban con desdén.

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias.**

*****Men Tao es hijo de Ren y Tamao, por eso Asagao le pide disculpas al no llegar a tiempo para protegerlo.

*El vestuario de Asagao está cubierto con la capa que utilizaba Hao durante el torneo de shamanes.

* Black Maiden pensó que Shamash había elegido a otro usuario y por eso no había considerado que Asagao lo había heredado.


	2. Una mujer destinada a la desolación

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su quinto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**¿Han leído Akuma? Si no es así, deberían darle una oportunidad. Es mi nueva recomendación semanal que ofrecerles en historias donde la pareja sea Hao y Jeanne. Tiene todo lo que yo espero ofrecer de mi proyecto, una relación adulta bien descrita sin rayar en lo absurdo.**

**Ahora sí, ¡Hola! Vaya, que semana, con toda honestidad no esperé que me escribieran pronto ¡Me alegra muchísimo que le den una oportunidad! Tengan la plena seguridad que intentaré dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo. Sobre todo, ahora que entramos en el pasado. Porque sí, ahora empieza lo interesante.**

**Otra de las cosas que me gustaría incluir en mi fic es la sección de "hablar con el personaje". Lo haré porque parece ser una tradición dentro de los fic de Shaman King. Así que todas las preguntas que me hicieron la semana pasada serán respondidas dentro de esta sección con mi Oc. ¡Bienvenida Asagao!**

**Asagao****: Hola, es un placer saludar… ¡Vamos con las preguntas!**

**"¿Eres más parecida a tu padre o a tu madre?"**

**Asagao: A mi papá, probablemente de mi madre solo haya heredado la compasión y el sentido de "justicia".**

**"¿Seguirás apareciendo en la historia?"**

**Asagao: Sí, pero no por ahora. Esta parte se trata de la relación entre mis padres. Cuando yo vuelva a salir, seguramente sea para el capítulo final o algún epílogo extra. ¡Esas son todas las preguntas! ¡Gracias y disfruten el capítulo! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

* * *

**Una mujer destinada a la desolación**

Jeanne, quien no conocía más allá de los grandes muros de piedra franceses, de los barrios pobres donde solo los niños criados por vagabundos transitaban como ella, buscando algo que comer; encontró un pan arrojado en uno de los tantos charcos de agua que la lluvia había producido. Ella no nació de alguna mujer de pobreza extrema, pero sus padres decidieron arrojarla rápidamente a esa misma vida. No los reconocería de verlos pasar a su lado.

No tenía a nadie más que a ella misma.

Tomó el pan con la esperanza en ojos infantiles, sin realmente importarle la humedad que rápidamente lo convirtió en una pasta. Sin asco le dio un mordisco deleitándose del sabor de la comida, una que no tenía el lujo de darse desde un par de días. No importaba si lo encontraba en la condición más deplorable que podía existir, ella agradecía ese pequeño milagro.

Estaba empezando el frío propio de temporada. Jeanne pensó que sería agradable encontrar un pedazo de cartón, había visto a algunos otros vagabundos calentarse con él, tapaba el frío según le informaron. Eso la llevo a caminar unas calles afuera, donde la belleza de Mont Saint-Michel eclipsó sus ojos. La gran estructura de un ángel se alzaba sobre su cabeza, más allá de los árboles. Alguna vez escuchó que se trataba del Arcángel San Miguel, quien levantaba la espada de la gracia en contra del mal.

No llegó a comprender del todo a que se referían con el mal. ¿Qué podría ser aquello a lo que la gente desesperadamente le teme y se rehúsa a enfrentar? ¿Ella también debería tener miedo?

Eran muy pocas las personas que transitaban a esa hora. Por lo que no encontró tantas miradas fijas en ella que demostraban un sentimiento que no lograba identificar. Normalmente al verla, una que otra persona le arrojaría algún trozo de comida. Siempre esta iría acompañada del "pobre criatura". Encontró comodidad en la privacidad silenciosa de ese horario y la falta de personas, acercándose hasta poder admirar mucho más de cerca la torre donde estaba la imagen del ángel.

Al parecer tampoco era la única con ese interés. Al frente del particular sitio, una niña un poco más grande que ella ojeaba el lugar. Su largo cabello castaño era bonito. Vestía una capa de tela opaca, alcanzaba a ver un pantalón rojo por debajo de esta y unos zapatos que nunca había visto. De lo poco que sabía de Francia, podía asegurar que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar. Abrió la boca para preguntarle el motivo de su presencia, pero esa persona se adelantó con una sonrisa y actitud alegre. Solo entonces comprendió que no se trataba de una niña, era un niño de piel más bronceada.

-¿No es gracioso este lugar?

Jeanne no sabía que responder a eso, pero se las ingenió para emitir un comentario- ¿Por qué sería gracioso?

-¿No lo ves? El mal del mundo y todo eso, es una forma en la que los humanos creen que se ve. Solo necesitan un espejo -una risa sale de él, pero esa alegría que debe representar sentirse divertido no llega a sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Acaso no eres humano tú también? ¿Y yo? -murmuró confundida, no entendía sus palabras.

Él vuelve a sonreír- eso parece. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jeanne… -musita no muy segura. Era el nombre que escuchaba a menudo cuando se dirigían a ella- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-No puedes.

La toma por sorpresa antes de escuchar nuevamente su risa, él parecía disfrutar de su extraña conversación. Incluso dejó de mirar la pilastra del ángel para observarla cerrar su boca molesta con su respuesta. Y seguiría estando enojada si su estómago no hubiese gruñido, el pedazo de pan que había comido se agotó rápidamente después de gastar energía en su intercambio de palabras. Avergonzada se tapó el rostro sin saber que hacer después de su demostración de hambre.

-Toma -el niño sacó de su pantalón algo que tenía el aspecto similar al pan, pero no se veía igual que el que ella comió, tampoco olía de forma desagradable, como suponía, debía oler el pan. No sabía que podía lucir tan limpio.

Dio un mordisco y se fascinó en cuanto su paladar captó el sabor del obsequio.

-Muchas gracias -aseguró entre pausas para masticar. No quería que algo como eso se agotara pronto. Tal vez no podría volver a comer algo tan delicioso nuevamente.

-Aun en tu miseria eres agradecida – ella ignoró el significado detrás de sus palabras, pero no la seriedad de su rostro al mirarla- debo irme. Fue un placer conocerte Jeanne.

-¡Espera! ¿No sabré tu nombre? -consultó con tristeza.

-¡Es mejor de esa forma, después de todo, esto fue solo un error! -anunció divertido elevándose en el aire gracias a lo que parecía tener una forma humanoide, pero era rojo como el fuego.

La niña no volvió a verlo después de ese día. La persistencia en su mente y la promesa de que lo recordaría, aunque él afirmó que se trataba de un error le hizo mantener en su memoria al extraño conocido. Esperanzada en que reconsiderara sus palabras y volviera a verla, incluso si no traía consigo el pan que nunca volvió a probar. Extrañaba hablar con alguien de su edad.

Con el pasar de los días, perdió la esperanza y adquirió tristeza en su corazón. El frío azotaba con fuerza, sus ojos rojos antes iluminados, se encontraban oscurecidos por la falta de estamina. Sus caminatas se redujeron hasta desistir arrinconada en una de las tantas esquinas del pueblo. Tenía tanto sueño, que le costaba mantenerse despierta. Pero lo prefería, era mejor estar así que sentir las horribles punzadas de hambre en su estómago.

Recordaba el pan.

La esperanza que creía extinta en su corazón se regeneró a partir de una pequeña y cálida llama cuando dos hombres se detuvieron para sacarla del sitio en el que se encontraba. Prometieron que todo estaría mejor desde ese momento y ella les creyó. Una fe ciega que no hizo más que consumirla en un desolado páramo.

Marcos, amparado por el fundador de los X-Laws, la condujeron a una vida en la que olvidó sus raíces y al extraño amigo de pie en la torre. Asistió a un monasterio que llamó hogar, criada en una ilusión de ser designada por Dios para erradicar el mal del mundo. Nuevamente escuchó el término y en esa ocasión, rápidamente lo reconoció como una aberración que solo ella podía exterminar, porque para eso había sido creada. Ese era su propósito en el mundo.

Pobre niña ilusa, encerrada en una jaula de cruces y oraciones. Con manos que no tardaron en teñirse de sangre, porque lo creía prudente. Sobre su corona de cabellos plateados, el espíritu que la escogió para el torneo de Chamanes, un Dios de la Justicia. Shamash, que estaba tan solo como ella, ajustado al criterio individual y a la sangre. Tenía una forma de un pequeño bebé, pero estaba muy lejos de ser inocente como uno.

Durante el torneo no solo descubrió que todo lo que pensaba era erróneo, que incluso la traición de Luchist Lasso a quien creyó un mentor, era menos dolorosa que la culpa. Jeanne había matado a participantes del torneo sin justificación. Y, solo llegó a comprenderlo cuando la voz de la razón, de la mitad del mal encarnado; se lo dijo. Yoh Asakura la educó mucho más que lo que habían logrado aquellos que dentro del monasterio justificaban el homicidio.

Comprendió el significado de la misericordia del Señor en una persona que no practicaba su religión.

Las oraciones que antes rezaba enfocadas en las últimas líneas dejaron de ser una mera repetición. El "no nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal" pasaron a ser menos significativos que el "perdona nuestras ofensas como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden". Jeanne buscó su redención desde el día que reconoció en Yoh más virtudes de las que creyó poseer perjudicando al prójimo. Junto a él y al resto de sus amistades intentaron detener a Hao.

El era el mal del mundo. Eso creyó, pero tampoco estaba en lo correcto.

Su monasterio se lo presentó como un demonio de fuego, arrasando entre las brazas de su espíritu todo aquello que no le satisficiera. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, pensó incluso peor. Era la imagen de la perdición, rodeado de devotos servidores del averno y otras derivadas del infierno. Cuando Yoh se refirió a él como un ser humano, como su familia; ella le costó adaptar la imagen que tenía con la que su amistad hablaba.

En serio le fue sumamente difícil. Hasta que Yoh y el resto de su equipo volvió, convenciendo al demonio de desistir de su genocidio. Hao, a quién ella creyó un ser sin alma, le dio una oportunidad de vida a los seres humanos.

Hao dejó de ser el mal para ella, se convirtió en otra persona con grandes defectos, pero persona, al fin y al cabo. Olvidó odiarlo, lo olvidó conforme el tiempo pasó. Sin saber que era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

Dejó atrás los vestidos de grandes volantes para sustituirlos por prendas más sencillas. Además, conforme pasaron los años, se centró en convertir a los X-Laws en una institución de caridad con sede en París, la capital de su país de nacimiento. El sitio que le daba tranquilidad, seguramente porque Marco así lo hubiese querido, que permaneciera enamorada de un sitio tan hermoso como lo era Francia.

Tenía dieciséis años y al encontrarse emancipada, pasaba su tiempo entre la administración de los fondos que se le habían otorgado por Marco, la fundación y su asistencia a la iglesia. No había dejado de creer en Dios, antes bien encontró en él la fuerza para continuar y pedir disculpas cada día, esperando su perdón. Oraba por los miembros del equipo Nilo, por las almas desdichadas del purgatorio; por Yoh Asakura y su familia, sus amistades.

Trataba de incluirlos a todos.

Sin embargo, una tarde, sus ojos reconocieron la figura de la única persona que no recordaba en sus plegarias. Creyó que se trataba de su imaginación, puesto que era absurdo concebir que el actual Shaman King estuviese en Francia. Después de todo ¿Qué podría motivarlo a manifestarse en ese país? No, dejó pasar esa idea mentalizada en afirmar que se trataba de un error visual. Caminó hasta llegar a la capilla e inmediatamente se inclinó en señal de respeto. Avanzó entre los banquillos antes de arrodillarse frente al altar como lo hacía regularmente. Apoyando sus manos sobre la madera, empezó su conversación.

-Señor, yo que he pecado contra mi prójimo, me arrepiento…

-La imagen Mártir de la Doncella de Hierro, Jeanne -comentó una voz detrás de ella. A pesar de olvidarlo en todo ese tiempo, en cuanto habló recordó su tono mordaz y peligroso encerrado en un aura de diversión perversa. Hao estaba en Francia, más cerca de lo que deseó experimentar.

Jeanne permaneció en silencio por cinco minutos antes de levantar su mano cruzándola en una seña de cruz que daba por finalizada su oración. Entonces se colocó en pie con la gracia de una dama educada por monjas, miró a su distractor, sin esperar que permaneciera dentro de la iglesia esperando a que ella terminara.

Hao sonrió, sin embargo, esa aura mortal que supuso estaría con él, no hacía acto de presencia.

-¿Puedo saber que le trae a esta capilla?

-No puedes.

Jeanne sintió que había escuchado eso antes- entonces, si me disculpa.

-¿No saludarás a un viejo amigo? -consultó apoyando su mentón en su puño, un gesto común en él.

-No puedo establecer una amistad con alguien que ha matado a personas preciadas por mi -no elevó el tono de voz para decirlo, pero parte de la dureza de la vieja imagen de la doncella se dejó entrever.

-Tus manos no están precisamente blancas, querida.

Jeanne cerró los ojos, el dolor de escuchar sus palabras y la realidad de ser similares en ese aspecto silenció toda protesta a la que tenía derecho. ¿Qué podría decir?, si expresó la única verdad de la que era plenamente consciente. Al abrir los ojos, enfocó sus ojos sangre en él sosteniendo su mirada incluso si la de él estaba haciendo lo mismo. La permanencia silenciosa se tornó en una tranquila exposición de que, de no hablarse con argumentos pasivo-agresivo, en silencio por lo menos podrían convivir.

-Lo sé -respondió ella después de mucho tiempo. Quiso seguir su camino sola, pero Hao se colocó en pie para seguir. ¿El Shaman King no tenía la capacidad de estar en todos los sitios? ¿Por qué la seguía como cualquier ser humano?

-Francia es… interesante.

Jeanne meditó en sus palabras antes de hablar- rebosa de vida en estas fechas.

Él sonrió- necesito un guía turístico.

Jeanne sabía que había más implícito dentro de sus palabras. Una solicitud con tintes de imposición. Por ese motivo estaba en Francia y entró en una capilla, dedujo rápidamente; necesitaba de ella para encontrar a algo o a alguien. Probablemente esa persona escapaba de sus habilidades de Shaman King, ¿Cómo podría hacer algo como eso?

-Eres bastante hábil como detective, doncella ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a eso?

Recordó que tenía la capacidad de leer mentes.

La Doncella de Hierro pensó en declinar su oferta contundentemente, pero se trataba de Hao Asakura, el actual Shaman King y decirle que no, representaba su insistencia hasta convertirse en una amenaza. ¿Qué podría perder, estando condenada a vivir en remordimiento? Nada.

-No creo que le sea difícil encontrar el sitio que busca sin uno.

Escuchó la carcajada abierta de su acompañante- solo tú tendrías la osadía de adornar con amabilidad palabras hirientes. Lastimosamente para ti doncella, no estoy pidiéndote permiso.

-Me encontrará inamovible si ignoras mi voluntad.

Hao continuó sonriendo, pero sus palabras se volvieron filosas- creo que no entiendes en la posición que te encuentras doncella.

Jeanne cerró los ojos momentáneamente molesta. Algo que de seguro le causó gracia a su acompañante, pues escuchó una pequeña risa que provenía de él. No llevaría a nada su confrontación y ella necesitaba ocupar el resto de la noche en la búsqueda de los obsequios que donaría. Hizo lo que creyó prudente.

-¿A dónde desea ir?

-¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! -apremió con un tono de fingida alegría- a lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

Ella no agregó comentario, pero empezó a caminar en dirección al destino. Su largo cabello se mecía con suavidad contra el viento y el vestido gris que usaba en ese día le daba un aspecto mucho más religioso que el acostumbrado. Hao no la miró más de lo necesario, pero en el corto tiempo que lo hizo, reconoció que los rasgos de la niña se hicieron más finos, creció un poco más y lucía menos severa. Esa aura de bondad que la rodeada y el aspecto religioso, toda ella exudaba belleza y fragilidad. Ni siquiera era realmente delicada a pesar de aparentarlo. Y esa imagen se perdía totalmente cuando abría la boca, adornando sus palabras en un léxico exquisito que podía insultar sin sentirse como una ofensa.

Sonrió divertido. Que interesante se tornaba la situación.

El sitio de destino estaba rodeado de turistas y fotógrafos. No era algo extraño considerando que se trataba de una maravilla arquitectónica. Jeanne estaba acostumbrada a la movida vida de París, pero en su humildad aún agradecía que a las personas le pareciera atractivo el lugar. Que pudiesen contemplar con el mismo amor que ella sentía, la belleza de la capital francesa.

Tomó una volante brindada por una de las jóvenes que trabajaban como turistas para, posteriormente, caminar por la entrada principal antes de tomar el ascensor. Después de todo no se trataba de una visita cualquiera, el joven a su lado era el verdadero interesado. Hao no le comentó el motivo, tampoco el porque del horario y el lugar; sin embargo, sus pensamientos la llevaron a imaginar que se trataba de alguna reunión de alguien que le era perjudicial o estaba actuando en su contra.

En cuanto llegó a esa conclusión sintió los ojos chocolates de él fijos en ella. Su sonrisa le dio a entender que debía detener sus pensamientos.

-Me disculpo -expresó después de un tiempo tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-No debí inmiscuirme en algo que no deseas dar a conocer, la curiosidad no es bien vista. Así que me disculpo por ello -finalizó.

Hao llegó a preguntarse porque no la había visitado antes. No solo resultaba una persona diligente, sino que su actitud era un coctel de diversión que estaba disfrutando. La Doncella Jeanne era ridículamente correcta, aunque sus ojos carmesíes bulleran en pensamientos "rebeldes". Ella trataba por todos los medios de lucir perfecta, no por que fuese esa su finalidad; sino que sus principios impedían que actuara de forma contraria. ¿Qué tenían las religiones con el libre pensamiento? Aunque antes le desagradaba, ahora se los agradecía. El debate mental de Jeanne era algo digno de admirar.

-No pareces lamentarlo realmente -usó un tono de burla para acentuar la presunción de la obligación que parecía dominar su verdadero deseo.

-No somos lo suficientemente conocidos para que pueda determinar algo como eso.

Hao negó- los ojos son las puertas de la verdad, doncella.

Jeanne sabía que utilizaba su título como una mofa, sin embargo, cuando lo pronunció acompañado de esas palabras, se sintió como una oración sin malicia. Una verdad que él podría atestiguar.

Al llegar al piso más alto, la hermosa vista de la Francia que Jeanne amaba la hizo maravillarse una vez más de su belleza. El vasto cielo abrazaba uno de los paisajes que agradeció tener el privilegio de presenciar. Dios en su magnificencia permitía que el sol y las nubes con la brisa fresca brindaran un clima agradable.

Por primera vez en el día ella sonrió, algo enteramente sobrio, pero no dejó de ser un gesto honesto.

Hao la observó y no dudó en reírse. Sin duda ella era una caja de sorpresas. Luego perdió todo su buen humor al encontrar el motivo de su visita. Dentro de los tantos turistas reconoció a Yabisu Hula en su forma Pirámide al lado de un niño pelinegro. Con Jeanne y la supresión de su divinidad era nulamente probable que pudiese sentir su presencia. Así que se regocijó al saber que el séptimo Shaman King ahora patrullaba en la Tierra. Su desprecio por la posición que ahora tenía Hao había detonado en la búsqueda de alguien que pudiese destrozar todo cuanto protegía.

Asakura sonrió, ¿Acaso pretendía provocar una guerra? Al G-8 en su totalidad no le era de su agrado, pero Yabisu rayaba en un satírico nivel de envidia en estado puro. Probablemente quería provocar una queja y traer consigo la "Flor de maíz". Un torneo donde cada Dios tenía un equipo consigo para pelear por él.

Seguramente por eso estaba con ese niño, reclutando participantes antes de que todo explotase. Que ocurrente podía ser el Dios del capitalismo.

"Voy a tener que mantenerte cerca por ahora" pensó regresando sus ojos a Jeanne.

**Notas de aclaración**

***En 1994, cuando Jeanne tenía 4 años, Yamada Kouji fue reclutado por Hao en Francia, lo que permitió el enlace de este capítulo.**

***La diferencia de edad entre Jeanne y Hao es de 5 años. Ella nació en marzo de 1990 y él en 1985.**

***A criterio de la autora no es necesario narrar los hechos del manga en la contienda de Shamanes, porque estos no estarán modificados. Se quedan tal como son.**

***Según el ensayo de Valdivia, los menores podían emanciparse a la edad de 16 años. En base a esta información se tomó en consideración que Jeanne pudiese ser partícipe de ese proceso.**

***No se encontró la edad de Yosuke (el actual "shaman" de Yabisu Hula), pero en apariencias se puede determinar que en el 2006 debía ser más o menos un niño.**


	3. Si este es el comienzo

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su quinto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Creo que tengo un problema, últimamente los comentarios salen como "Guest". Quiero expresar a todas esas personitas que no tienen una cuenta, que por favor me digan un apodo o algo para agradecerles por aquí como es debido, por todo el amor que le están dando a esta historia. ¡Por supuesto, también a Stark02! Una maravillosa persona, que tuve el placer de encontrar aquí.**

**En este capítulo, debemos tener la premisa del primero. Hay que recordar que como es secuencia cada detalle que sea mencionado tiene relevancia. Sobre todo, desde este punto que une su convivencia. Por ahora, no escapará de una historia tranquila, pero imagino que llegado el momento se tocaran uno que otro tema delicado.**

**Por ejemplo, mi asombro al descubrir que Jeanne tenía 17 cuando concibió a Men. Y pensé "debo dejar a Asagao en la misma posición y que eso no se altere". Pero en verdad mi "moral" pudo un poco más y le reduje unos meses al Oc para que la legislación de ser "mayor de edad" me tranquilizara. Sé que para muchos esto puede ser superficial, sin embargo, la expresión "un niño criando a otro niño" me hizo reflexionar muchísimo desde la primera vez que la oí.**

**Fuera de todo lo antes mencionado, solo me queda mencionarles que disfruten este capítulo. Los dejo con las preguntas del Oc.**

**Asagao****: (risas) ¡Hola, otra vez! **

**"¿Conoces el pasado de tus padres?"**

**Asagao: sí, en el prefacio se menciona que había escuchado historias de mi padre. Conocí el pasado de mi madre cuando busqué mi segundo espíritu.**

**"¿No es muy pesada tu forma de pensar para alguien de 7 años?**

**Asagao: En realidad, de eso trata el epílogo que la autora tiene planeado hacer. Para llegar a un punto en el que yo tengo control de ambos espíritus, se necesitaron experiencias que marcan, de esas feas que modifican a una persona sin instinto de supervivencia. Pero todo va de la base de la construcción de detonantes y el criterio que ya empieza a tener un niño de esa edad. ¡Eso es todo, no olviden enviar sus dudas y nos vemos pronto!**

* * *

**Si este es el comienzo, es una extraña forma de iniciar**

Si estaba incómoda o molesta, no lo dio a demostrar. Primero, porque a consideración de la persona frente a ella, se trataba de la doncella Jeanne que prácticamente solo necesitaba ser beatificada gracias a sus virtudes. La compostura que permitía su silencio, a Hao parecía causarle una fuente infinita de gracia. Ella lo sabía, después de todo el actual Shaman King era una persona abierta a demostrar su alegría. Y, a pesar de tener detalles como esos, seguía sin comprender porque estaban sentados en una cafetería de la hermosa París, degustando su dulce favorito a solicitud de su acompañante. Él lo había pedido -con su tono de burla que dejaba entrever que nada de lo que estaba diciendo era realmente para ser tomado en serio- que quería disfrutar de su compañía y sus gustos.

Obviamente el mutismo acompañado de una mueca de disgusto que no pudo omitir causó una carcajada en Hao.

Cuando lo encontró en la capilla y acompañó en su travesía, estaba segura de tener la bendición de verlo por última vez, podría fácilmente olvidar sus ojos fijos analizándola en ocasiones. No le gustaba ser el centro de su atención, porque cada vez que él la miraba recordaba al joven al que tenía que destruir. El mal del mundo. Venían a ella los rostros de las personas que ambos destruyeron por sus ideales. Así que después de escuchar su despedida esa tarde y responderla por cortesía, se encontró aliviada; segura de seguir su camino como estaba sin contratiempos.

Pero volvió al día siguiente y al siguiente después de ese, con la misma actitud. Primero saludó con cuestionable alegría, ignorando si se encontraba ocupada, para posteriormente comentarle que saldrían a "pasear". No era una invitación, más bien era una indicación llena saña, si ella se rebelaba a su imposición él frustraría cualquier intento de escape.

Tenía que ver con el chico que vio en la torre acompañado de su espíritu, seguramente por eso seguía presentándose en Francia. Pensar en algo más después de eso lo consideraba inapropiado así que se consolaba sabiendo que, a pesar de no poder negarse, se trataba de eso y no del deseo de pasar tiempo en su compañía. De solo imaginar que el motivo de ir a Francia era para verla, sentía el horror treparle garganta arriba.

Y eso los llevaba a ese momento, compartiendo sus gustos. Él recién terminaba su postre a diferencia de ella. Jeanne era de diente dulce y sumado a eso, se trata de su pastel favorito. Incluso con la presencia de Hao, pudo disfrutarlo.

-Hace mucho que no disfrutaba de algo tan delicioso -soltó de repente, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante que decidió observarlo porque consideraba de mala educación no establecer contacto con su emisor- tienes buen gusto, doncella.

-Gracias -respondió por cortesía- imagino, que puede aprovechar esta oportunidad para responder el motivo de nuestra visita.

-No puedo -aseguró con voz divertida. Apoyando el mentón en su puño le sonrió a Jeanne, quien entrecerró los ojos momentáneamente para serenarse- ¿Por qué no solo disfrutas de salir de tu encierro voluntario?

-No hay tal encierro -corrige.

Él se toma su tiempo, disfrutando sacarla de quicio. Solo en esos momentos, cuando Jeanne abandonaba su fortaleza de rectitud, le recordaba a la niña que dejó en Francia. No había vuelto a pensar en la primera vez que se vieron hasta ese día, seguramente lo mantenía en su memoria como una comparación de lo que un lavado de cerebro podía hacer en una persona.

-¿Cómo puedes ver atractiva esa vida? -preguntó de repente.

-No lo llegará a comprender incluso si se lo explicara con detalle -expuso Jeanne. El deje de llamarla aburrida causó una fina línea en su boca, como demostración de su molestia- no existe mayor satisfacción que servir a otros.

-Cierto -mencionó cerrando los ojos un momento, mientras seguía hablando- olvidé lo altruista eres.

Luego los abrió, llenándose de satisfacción al obtener lo que esperaba al pronunciar esas palabras. Los ojos de la Doncella de Hierro se convirtieron en pozos densos de sangre. Estaba realmente molesta, a un punto que la delataba sin requerir de un mayor esfuerzo por notarlo. Hao le sonrió con fingida inocencia de vuelta, un gesto de amiguismo que utilizaba como una máscara desde que su apellido era Asakura. Estaba casi seguro de que eso no hizo más que derramar la gota del vaso de paciencia de ella.

-No se atreva a burlarse -el tono de voz que utilizó era mordaz.

-No hice tal cosa -aseguró Hao, sin el más mínimo sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

Jeanne no dejó de mirarlo hasta que después de unos segundos se sintió contrariada. Hao conseguía fácilmente que sus principios fuesen olvidados y se sustituyeran con sentimientos negativos. El pecado de la ira la hacía sucumbir rápidamente si estaban de por medio comentarios como ese. Su burla a la ayuda que brindaba para las misioneras al servicio de la parroquia, de alguna manera caló en hondo en ella. Su mención en ese tono la hizo sentir susceptible, como si todo el apoyo que daba fuese para ser reconocida, porque necesitaba de ese prestigio.

Por unos segundos su rostro se tiño de tristeza, una que no pasó desapercibida para su acompañante. Hao la observó con lástima en un sentido de superioridad, Jeanne le parecía obsesionada con la autoflagelación. La iglesia y su culpa la habían convertido en una muñeca que silenciosamente se estaba dejando ahogar en su pena.

-Las vidas de esos niños son similares a la mía -Jeanne se sorprendió de decirlo. No es que deseara que entendiera su punto, pero la parte de ella que nunca fue escuchada cuando los X-Laws creían que todo lo que salía de su boca era un mandato divino, se dejó entrever entre esas palabras. No tuvo la oportunidad de sentir que alguien podía llevarle la contraria. Seguramente, pensó, ese era el motivo de decirlo.

-Crees que puedes salvarlos -no era una pregunta lo que salió de la boca de Hao, estaba asegurándolo. Sin embargo, que lo expresara sin una pizca de malicia perturbó a Jeanne, se sentía incómoda escuchándolo hablar de esa forma. Era la primera vez que sus palabras no coincidían con el niño en la mano del Espíritu de Fuego, asegurando que destruiría todo aquello que considerara innecesario en el mundo.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero los ojos de él se detuvieron por momentos en algún punto de su interés. Jeanne entonces guardó silencio prudencialmente, permitiéndole lo que deseaba hacer sin ser un motivo de distracción.

El Shaman King partícipe de la G-8 contempló a su homólogo Yabisu, llegar flotando sobre los hombros del niño que había visto en la torre. Tomaron asiento lo bastante confiados para establecer una conversación con su "espíritu acompañante". Hao atribuía su error en la seguridad que tenían ambos de salir librados de cualquier conflicto que se les presentase.

Por eso estaban ignorando el hecho de que cualquier chamán podría ver la pirámide de un ojo. Estaba plenamente consciente de que, a esa altura, su homólogo sabría qué muy cerca de él se encontraba la Doncella de Hierro, pero al ser puramente francesa lo dejaría pasar como una coincidencia fortuita mientras esta no demostrase interés en sus asuntos, como lo estaba haciendo al mirar a otro punto.

Después de un tiempo, Hao volvió a mirar un par de veces antes de negar con diversión. Ellos no demoraron mucho tiempo y al retirarse, él encontró que no tenía otro motivo para permanecer en ese sitio. Por ahora, todo estaba encaminado a sus pensamientos. Yabisu había elegido a ese niño para tener participación en la Flor de maíz. ¿Cuándo detonaría alguna queja que provocara esos acontecimientos? Esa era la respuesta que faltaba en su rompecabezas.

-Vámonos -anunció él levantándose. Sus modales y falta de solicitud en sus palabras molestaron a la joven, pero esta no respondió. Se incorporó igualmente, dejando el dinero depositado debajo del platito del café. Alisó los pliegues de su falda aguamarina caminando hasta topar a Hao.

Él volvió a hablar entonando su oración con alegría falsa- tu falta de curiosidad me es agradable. Eres tan perfecta, doncella.

-No es perfección, usted no me ha pedido inmiscuirme. Respeto su indicación -expuso con seriedad. El tono de advertencia dentro de sus palabras educadas sugería que no le agradaba la forma en la que se expresaba de ella y no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo.

-¿Usted? -la carcajada no se hizo esperar- ¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¿Tu tutor legal?

Jeanne entrecerró sus ojos conteniéndose- puedo asegurarle que jamás sería confundido con un tutor legal.

Hao sonrió para ella escuchando sus pensamientos. "No puedo referirme de ninguna otra forma, tutearlo me haría sentir familiarizada con él y eso es lo último que deseo". Ni siquiera se llegó a sentir ofendido, porque podía asegurar que sentiría lo mismo, si no le causase tanta gracia. En el corto tiempo que llevaban, descomponer la férrea imagen de Jeanne fue uno de sus mejores pasatiempos.

-¿Por qué no eliminas los honoríficos?

-Lo considero inapropiado -aseguró ella demostrando en su rostro el horror que sentía.

Él resopló en un gesto de aburrimiento- densa.

Jeanne ignoró su comentario enfocándose en el paisaje que empezaba a teñirse de colores naranja. Francia estaba llegando a las épocas donde se celebraba el nacimiento de Jesús y ella debía iniciar sus modestas preparaciones. Como cada año adornaba sobriamente su apartamento, tomaba algo de ponche casero y cenaba en compañía del silencio. Salía unos segundos a admirar los fuegos artificiales, para finalmente acostarse a dormir sabiendo que, como cada año, su aporte a la iglesia por medio de los X-Laws serviría para brindar una fiesta agradable para los niños huérfanos. Le era más gratificante que recibir un regalo.

Pensó en aprovechar la mañana siguiente para iniciar la búsqueda de los adornos. Sin embargo, en cuanto asomó el sol y el clima frío empezaba a calentarse un poco; encontró sus planes desechos. Si Hao no era una persona oportuna, Jeanne se consideraba capaz de contradecirlo. No había tenido la decencia de tocar a su puerta, tampoco de decir nuevamente el motivo de su presencia. El mayor gesto que obtuvo fue su mano levantada en señal de saludo y el anuncio de que volverían a salir.

Se sintió realmente indignada.

-Necesito que se retire, requiero privacidad.

Hao rio como si hubiese escuchado una ocurrencia- créeme, no hay nada de mi interés en esta habitación.

La Doncella permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de pronunciar involuntariamente- consideraría su opinión si usted no irrumpiera en mi cronograma habitualmente.

Se lamentó profundamente al pronunciar esas palabras. Internamente pensó en las formaciones católicas de la confirmación, donde el padre explicaba que la vanidad era un pecado que afectaba la percepción personal elevando a la persona en una posición opuesta a los preceptos de Dios. Jeanne creyó que sus palabras reflejaban vanidad, una que brotó como un mecanismo de defensa al sentirse ofendida. No por lo que había dejado implícito dentro de esa oración, sino el hecho de que él realmente la estaba buscando. La necesitaba para algo que escapaba de su conocimiento.

La reacción de Hao era justo la que esperaba, primero su rostro hizo una mueca infantil de sorpresa antes de reír, burlarse abiertamente de su error. Le tomó tiempo parar y cuando lo hizo, pasado unos segundos que para Jeanne se sintieron una eternidad, él se incorporó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado antes de abordarla, invadiendo su espacio personal de espaldas a ella. El sentir su respiración cerca la perturbó, era más de lo que deseaba tenerlo cerca.

-Ahora suenas a Jeanne -comentó casi en un susurro. Rápidamente cambio su tono de voz al alegre habitual- ¡Es hora de irnos!

Ella no lo entendió, pero perduró la duda ¿A qué se refería con eso? Su nombre por supuesto que era Jeanne, ¿Entonces, porque lo decía como si fuese otra persona?


	4. Creencias a caminos equivocados

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su quinto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Bueno, vamos con calma. Primero que todo, ¿Cómo están? Los países oficialmente están en una disputa para controlar la pandemia, así que les deseo de todo corazón que se encuentren bien de salud y a salvo. **

**Dicho esto, estoy realmente agradecida con todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia. Desde los comentarios hasta leerla. Me alegro de que les guste lo que escribo en las noches cuando se supone que debo estar durmiendo (risas). Además, también agradezco que escribieran sus apodos para responder como es debido, por medio de… ¿Aquí?**

**De los primero "Guest" uno mencionó la concordancia de sucesos con la ruta canónica y eso se debe precisamente a que releí los tomos del manga para adaptarme a los personajes. Muy a título propio, considero que perder la esencia de las actitudes de Jeanne y Hao sería narrar una historia sin la parte más interesante. Por eso quiero que sean lo más acercados a la realidad.**

**Freina. Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegro de que te cautive mi palabrería. Espero, puedas seguir disfrutando de los capítulos que se hacen con toda la intención de ensalzar a Jeanne… no, mentira, que se hace con las mejores intenciones. Aunque, creo que queda claro mi gran aprecio al personaje.**

**Laquenoselosabia. Bueno, tenemos mucho en común. Amo con locura desmedida lo bien trabajada que está la pureza de Jeanne, en sí toda ella está perfecta (hablo como fan, lo sé) y también me gusta mucho la actitud de Hao, tiene un magnetismo interesante. Además del carisma.**

**Bueno, como sabrán, mencioné a una de mis autoras favoritas Rain on your Back. Resulta que pude contactar con ella y después de calmarme con tanto griterío de emoción, no pude más que agradecerle que leyera mi historia a pesar de la barrera de idiomas.**

**Con eso todos los Guest han sido respondidos. Esta semana no hay preguntas para el Oc.**

**¡Venga el capítulo!**

* * *

**Creencias que llevan a caminos equivocados**

Transitar por Francia en horas de la mañana no suponía un reto a pesar de que las festividades de fin de año motivaran el consumismo. A Jeanne no llegaba a agradarle el poco sentido de conciencia que parecía obligar a las personas a gastar innecesariamente. Olvidaban lo que realmente se valora de ese tipo de celebraciones. Por eso oraba por ellos, ya que no estaba en posición de juzgarlos. En esas temporadas, su rutina no se modifica de forma radical, una que otra asignación distinta únicamente. Acostumbraba a acudir a la iglesia antes de seguir con sus compras navideñas, agradecer al Señor por un día más de vida y que le permitiese estar a su servicio. Solicitar humildemente comprensión para entender el mundo del que ella antes se privaba, rezaba la oración correspondiente de la corona de adviento y, solo después de saludar a los niños del orfanato se dirigía a los bazares con optimismo para encontrar obsequios que darles a los pequeños que recibirían la navidad con las hermanas.

Su rutina navideña sería igual a todos los demás años si Asakura Hao no estuviese caminando a su lado. A pesar de posponer sus compras, reiteró que su oración mañanera era improrrogable. Él no lo objetó, pero tampoco se vio emocionado por esperarla un par de minutos dentro de la capilla. Por lo menos mantuvo silencio, a diferencia de la primera ocasión que ingresó al recinto religioso. Jeanne agradeció por ello e incluso lo incluyó en sus oraciones. "Señor, discúlpame si mi solicitud suena pretenciosa, pero permítele encontrar aquello que busca, para que su intervención en mi vida de por finalizada".

Hao no le comentó que había invertido su tiempo leyendo sus pensamientos. Al momento de escuchar su solicitud sonrió. Era una verdadera lástima que pidiera aquello, considerando que era una buena fuente de entretenimiento diario.

En cuanto Jeanne se desocupó, él le solicitó que le mostrara las plazas; sobre todo los sitios de compras. Había asegurado con diversión, que deseaba llevarle un souvenir a Yoh; puesto que iría a visitarlo. Guardó silencio prudencial, no llegaría a comentarle que desconfiaba del motivo. Seguramente a quien buscaba o lo que buscaba se estaba moviendo constantemente, por los sitios que le pidió visitar.

-También te servirá -aseguró con ánimo, un tinte falso en su voz llena de confianza- tienes que hacer compras navideñas.

-Pueden esperar -respondió inmediatamente. Tenerlo de compañía la hacía sentir incómoda, desprotegida, alerta y de fácil irritabilidad. No se sentía segura, él provocaba sensaciones negativas en su persona.

-Seguramente puede -Hao se tomó su tiempo, girando su rostro para mirarla. Plantó su sonrisa característica- pero sería una lástima que desaprovecharas el tiempo y tengas que regresar. Después de todo Jeanne, necesitas de ese tiempo para ir a ver a las hermanas del orfanato.

Ella, sin poder evitarlo, dejó vislumbrar por segundos la molestia que sintió por el comentario. No solo había leído su mente para enterarse de sus planes, sino que lo estaba utilizando como un puente de soporte a su implícita demanda, él la acompañaría así no lo quisiera. Jeanne abrió la boca, objetaría su atrevimiento con palabras críticas, lo haría. Solo que, comprendió que eso era lo que quería, deseaba que discutiera.

Guardó silencio entonces. Hao pareció decepcionado, sin embargo, no cesó.

-Me alegra que lo tomes favorablemente. No se puede esperar menos de la doncella.

Jeanne cortó con la dirección que llevaba la conversación. No sentía ánimos de dejarse llevar por sus palabras. Consciente que no resistiría a permanecer callada, era honesta consigo misma y reconocía que Hao Asakura poseía dentro de sus habilidades, la facilidad de arrinconar a las personas donde él pudiese obtener lo que deseaba. A ella la provocaba para que sus disputas consiguieran entretenerlo. Además de requerirla para el propósito que cumplía en Francia con relación al niño de la torre, llegado ese momento, entendía que la necesitaba también de una forma retorcida y, saberlo, no le alegraba para nada. Ya no se trataba de algo que los mantenía separado, ahora buscaba conservar la conversación.

-Estos son los bazares -indicó.

Lo primero que llamaba la atención de sitios como ese, eran los numerosos productos que se vendían fuera de los pequeños locales. En épocas navideñas iban desde pinos sintéticos hasta las esferas que eran colocados en él. Los obsequios que ella buscaba estaban en su mayoría, agrupados por precio en estanterías y saltaban los numerosos carteles de letras llamativas al comprador. Jeanne explicó brevemente que se encontraban mejores precios en sitios como ese. Hao asintió observando el lugar con sus ojos astutos. Lado a lado solo parecían dos adolescentes de compras.

-Incluso venden mapas -murmuró.

-Puede encontrar lo que busca ahí -aseguró ella, si verdaderamente quería adquirir un souvenir, esa tienda tenía numerosos adornos y alusiones francesas.

No respondió, pero se adentró al pequeño local siendo seguido por ella. El Shaman King miró sin mucho ánimo entre las camisetas y los llaveros. Rio al ver la absurda cantidad de réplicas de la torre Eiffel. Tomó una observando con detenimiento lo elaborada de su confección.

-¿No quieres verla, doncella? -consultó, incredulidad falsa en su tono amigable- deberías hacerlo.

Detrás de sus últimas palabras, imposición implícita. Jeanne no dudó en acercarse, no consideraba educado llevarle la contraria estando en un espacio cerrado con una dependiente que los observaba. Por respeto a la joven que los atendía y por respeto, por más extraño que le sonase, a él. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial observando la torre que él tenía.

-¿No te parece asombroso? Todo se reduce a la capacidad de sostenerlo en las manos -habló con una sinceridad que ella no pudo tomar como burla. Lo que aseguraba, no lo pronunciaba para mofa.

-A pesar de que pueda ser sostenido -respondió- su pertenencia no es absoluta, sino que se trata de una representación de que no todo lo llegaremos a poseer. Solo un parte de ello.

Hao sonrió mirándola. Comentarios como ese alimentaban el fuego de su interés. Sin emitir una respuesta para lo que ella mencionó, depositó nuevamente la torre en su lugar- Yoh no sabría aprovechar un obsequio como ese. En cambio, una camiseta…

La única variante que encontraba entre las camisetas era el color. Como todo souvenir, el logo era una imagen impresa de los lugares turísticos de Francia. A él le hizo gracia reducir su búsqueda a seleccionar el color, después de todo solo alguien como Yoh disfrutaría de colocarse ropa tan extraña. Sin mencionar que se trataba de un regalo que provenía de su adorado hermano mayor. Tomó la de color rojo y la depositó en las manos de Jeanne. No tendría que decírselo, puesto que ella leyó inmediatamente que le estaba pidiendo pagarla. A no ser que deseara, se comportara como lo hacía durante el torneo y la robara. Y eso, estaba seguro, no era algo que ella permitiría.

Jeanne a penas y dio una muestra de su molestia interna, pero su respiración la delató. Momentáneamente se hizo un poco más sonora.

-Voy a devolvértelo -aseguró restándole importancia. Ella creyó que se trataba de una mentira.

Al momento de pagar, Jeanne ocupó a la cajera el tiempo suficiente para que Hao pudiese observar a la persona que había ingresado. No le fue difícil deducir que iría a buscar un mapa a tempranas horas para ubicarse. La forma en la que miraba cada letrero y señalización durante su estadía en la cafetería le hizo pensar que aún no entendía las calles francesas. A pesar de que, Yabisu, al ser un dios era plenamente capaz de ubicar cualquier destino que deseara, el niño que era su portador era precisamente eso, un niño. En base a su furyoku, podía deducir que no tenía el poder para usar el medio chamánico. Patético, incluso con algo tan sencillo como escoger adecuadamente fallaba el otro dios del G-8.

Ya estaba empezando el reclutamiento o quizás quería entrenarlo. Como fuese el caso, llevaba numerosas conjeturas por delante. Y así debía mantenerse, un paso adelante.

Yosuke sacó un papel de su pequeña bolsa junto a un lápiz. Dibujó en él un camino con flechas. Destacaba el nombre del país, Estados Unidos. Hao negó sonriendo. Tendría que hacer esa visita a Yoh con anticipación a lo planeado. ¿Qué sino la aldea, podría motivarlo a hacer el viaje? Después de todo, ya había estado moviéndose a Francia seguramente para reclutar. El propósito de trasladarse a Estados Unidos si escapaba de su conocimiento, acaso quería a alguien de allí o buscaba algo más específico. De cualquier manera, necesitaba a alguien que pudiese informarle.

Después de eso, el niño se retiró del lugar, pero Yabisu se detuvo momentáneamente. Su ojo fijo en la figura de Jeanne. Si bien, solo la miró por segundos; en ese tiempo Hao comprendió que ya no lo consideraba una coincidencia.

La doncella se desocupó, cargando en su mano derecha la pequeña bolsa que contenía el obsequio. En todo ese tiempo, si fue consciente que, por segundos, alguien la estuvo observando fijamente. Pero creyó prudente no girarse para descubrir de quién se trataba, pondría en peligro a la joven cajera. Aquella mirada que le había dedicado era mortífera. Involucrarse con el actual Shaman King volvía a resultar peligroso.

Hao sonrió retirando el paquete de sus manos, ella agradeció sin ánimo de hacerlo.

-Después de esto, no tendré que regresar -aseguró, ella rápidamente comprendió sus palabras, por lo que él cambió su tono al habitual de burla- quizás eso te haga sentir triste, tu vida volverá a la aburrida rutina. Sin un ápice de emoción.

Jeanne se tomó su tiempo para responder. Estaba concentrada seleccionando los regalos para la navidad. En cuanto salieron del bazar de souvenirs, él le indicó que ingresara a los otros locales para buscar sus obsequios.

-Creo que dejé en claro que no tengo la vida que usted cree que poseo -aseguró. Después de ello sonrió, tener entre sus manos decenas de obsequios siempre sacaba lo mejor de ella, incluso al lado de él- pero repetir las palabras que dije en aquella ocasión, lo creo innecesario.

Hao sonrió aceptando que el comentario le causó gracia. Como casi todo lo que brotaba de sus labios. Jeanne siguió disfrutando de la selección de sus compras, tomándose el tiempo de admirar los pequeños detalles de los juguetes. Él de vez en cuando la observaba de reojo, entretenido con sus ojos rojos que irradiaban alegría. Ella manipulaba una fuerte suma de dinero, pero la avaricia no la había tocado; por el contrario, gastaba prudencialmente, colocando entre sus prioridades hacer disfrutar a los niños del orfanatorio de una feliz navidad. Que tendría esa fecha que parecía ser sumamente importante en su religión.

La ayudó a cargar con el resto de las compras, no porque hubiese una razón importante dentro del gesto. Simplemente fue algo natural. Las pocas ocasiones en las que salió a buscar alimentos acompañado de Opacho, compartían las cargas.

-Gracias -respondió ella al gesto- no tiene que acompañarme, puedo tomar un taxi y…

-Caminaremos, hace buen clima -refutó él, aún quería asegurarse que Yabisu y Yosuke estaban listos para partir- ¿o es que mi condición de no creyente me impide ayudarte con las compras navideñas?

-Me disculpo si eso di a entender -Jeanne se tomó el tiempo para hablar- solo creí que lo retrasaría de ocupar su ayuda. Tampoco es que su condición de no creyente le impida disfrutar de la navidad… no quise…

-Vaya, no todos los días se puede disfrutar de escucharte disculparte en reiteradas ocasiones -río con sorna.

La doncella guardó silencio sin responder. Prefirió observar la alegría que emanaba de los locales. Estaban empezando a colgar los foquitos, adornar los pinos y cambiar los menús por comidas que incluyeran pavo o jamón. De todo eso, Jeanne le encantaba pedir una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Le traía recuerdos agradables de Marco.

Alcanzó a observar que uno de los locales calentaba las máquinas. Detuvo su caminata, atraída por el olor. Estaba tan emocionada que le costó tiempo reconocer que, de dirigir sus pasos, tendría que compartir más tiempo con Hao. Luego se recriminó sus palabras internamente, a pesar de que no le agradara y realmente no quisiera su compañía, sonaba a egoísmo lo que pensó. Mucho menos podía permitírselo en navidad.

-¿Puedo invitarlo a tomar chocolate caliente? -consultó observándolo.

El mayor de lo Asakura abrió lo ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Asintió sonriendo todavía afectado por sus palabras. Era la primera vez que proponía invitarlo, sin que hubiese una pasiva extorsión por parte de él de por medio. Pensó que Jeanne se tomaba la navidad demasiado en serio.

En cuanto llegó su pedido con el humeante líquido, ella le agradeció a la mesera antes de tomar la taza. Atrapada entre sus manos sopló suavemente y sonrió al degustar el primer trago, después de todo ella amaba las cosas dulces y algo como el chocolate líquido no era la excepción.

-Si que te gusta lo dulce -comentó él después de observar su gesto. A diferencia de ella, a penas y probó el líquido poco acostumbrado a que algo amenazara con quemarle la lengua si volvía a tomarlo.

-Lo hace, ciertamente -no lo negó.

Hao no le buscó más conversación y ella lo agradeció internamente. Desde su intervención en su vida, había hablado con él más de lo que hablaba con cualquier otra persona. A pesar de que la mayoría de sus comentarios estuviesen destinados a ser una contundente respuesta a su atrevimiento. Desde pequeña se le había educado para ser silenciosa y aceptar sin replicar cada indicación que se le proporcionaba. Al no tener con quien charlar, hablar con Hao la hacía sentir en el fondo que una parte de ella disfrutaba expresarse. Y aprender que necesitaba de eso gracias a él, no era gratificante.

Después de terminar de beber, se dirigieron de vuelta al hogar de las hermanas donde harían entrega de los obsequios. Jeanne se sentía más en calma sabiendo que solo tendría que llegar al lugar para dar por finalizada la intervención de Hao. Se sentía optimista.

Y ese optimismo le pasó factura rápidamente. Lo primero que la alertó de que algo estaba mal fue el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos, pasando rápidamente entre las calles. Luego, logró ver una nube de humo más allá de los techos de las casas antes de llegar a su destino. Entonces, su corazón dio un doloroso pálpito, apresuró el paso siendo seguida por el Shaman King. El orfanato estaba ardiendo, las llamas consumían la madera y amenazaban con extenderse a los árboles aledaños.

Inmediatamente Jeanne llegó hasta la madre superiora, quien entre llanto le comentó que estaban intentando sacar a todos los niños. Ella había logrado sacar al grupo que se encontraba a su lado cuando todo sucedió. No se llegaba a explicar cómo se habían dado los hechos, porque nada parecía natural. Jeanne le pidió que se acercara a los servicios de emergencia para que le brindaran una mascarilla. Le aseguró que ellos saldrían a salvo. No le dijo que entraría a por ellos.

-Shamash -llamó internamente a su espíritu. En respuesta inmediata él se manifestó a su lado, con el libro siempre a su disposición.

-Es obra de un shaman, puedo sentir los residuos de su furyoku -comentó el dios bebé. Su voz resonó en la cabeza de la doncella.

-Vamos a entrar.

Jeanne corrió en cuanto los bomberos se ocuparon del fuego de la planta superior, adentrándose al sofocante calor que se extendía en el interior de la casa. Hizo que Shamash convocara dos cámaras que sirvieron de soporte para los maderos que amenazaban con derrumbarse. Después le indicó que cortara los trozos que obstaculizaban su paso. Subió la escalera, ubicando a algunos de los niños abrazados mientras tosían.

-¡Vengan, pequeños! -los llamó adentrándose en la habitación más cercana, rompió la ventana con el hacha de su espíritu y les indicó que saltaran, donde estaban colocados la mayoría de los bomberos. En el momento que vislumbraron a los infantes, extendieron la tela para atraparlos.

Una vez a salvo continuó buscando a pesar de empezar a sentir la falta de oxígeno. Alzó su voz para pedirle que contestaran al escucharla y, cuando ya empezaba a toser, logró captar un leve sonido. Agradeció a Dios y le imploró que le permitiera llegar a tiempo. Serpenteó entre las brasas, tratando de alcanzarlos, pero el fuego se había extendido lo suficiente para imposibilitarle llegar hasta ellos.

-No vas a resistir de permanecer más tiempo aquí, Jeanne -anunció Shamash. Su honestidad cruda no hizo más que desesperarla. No era el momento de sonar desesperanzador- usa una esfera de furyoku para contener la falta de oxígeno.

-No puedo, se derrumbaría la casa con ellos dentro.

Varios pedazos del techo se desprendieron, rápidamente invocó una nueva cámara para soportar el peso. El tiempo se agotaba, los niños ya no se escuchaban entre el sonido de los muebles siendo quemados. La visión de Jeanne se volvía en segundos borrosa producto de las luminosas flamas.

Fuego. Eso era en todo lo que podía pensar y fue precisamente esa palabra que hizo comprender el camino que debían tomar sus acciones.

-Sé que me escuchas, permite que cesen las llamas -lo llamó en su mente. Al que alguna vez fue el símbolo del fuego, el niño renacido acompañado del Espíritu del elemento que ahora la sofocaba. A pesar de que su compañía no fuese de su agrado, no era el momento de sobreponer esos sentimientos. La prioridad era salvar a los pequeños.

Escuchó su risa al terminar su petición. Lo vio materializarse a su lado, seguramente satisfecho de escuchar que lo necesitaba. Hao estaba tan lleno de sí mismo.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Por favor, no hay tiempo -respondió tratando de ignorar la sensación de resequedad en su garganta. La molestia de verlo desinteresado en la causa.

-Implora doncella, pídemelo con mi nombre entre tus palabras -anunció girando su rostro para verla. Sus ojos castaños avivados por el fuego, su sonrisa ególatra; todo él como la imagen que tenía antes de ganar el torneo.

-Por favor, permite que el fuego cese, Hao.

Él se deleitó en escucharla. Hizo que las llamas se redujeran a pequeñas cenizas iluminadas lo que le permitió a Jeanne llegar hasta el último grupo de niños, inmediatamente hizo que Shamash creara una cámara sin espinas para luego bajarlos por la ventana. Los niños estaban a salvo, ella agradeció a Dios aliviada. Esa sensación no duró lo suficiente para ser disfrutada, detectó furyoku activo no muy lejos de la casa. Shamash la alertó inmediatamente, quien se había manifestado, lo estaba haciendo para ser notado. Como una amenaza.

Iban a lastimarla, lastimándolos a ellos. El incendio del orfanato era más que una amenaza, se trataba de un atentado a las personas que tenía en estima.

La que alguna vez fue la Doncella de Hierro dio un paso adelante, molesta. A ella podrían atacarla y lo aceptaría, pero no permitiría que lastimaran personas inocentes. Manifestó parte de su furyoku en Shamash, la imponente figura del dios bebé respondió a quien intentó lastimar a los niños del orfanatorio.

Jeanne estaba más que dispuesta a pelear de ser necesario.

Hao, que había estado consciente del shamán que provocó el altercado, no solo había descubierto que iban tras Jeanne, sino que era un enviado de Yabisu. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de pronunciar el nombre del otro dios. Giró su rostro, quería ver cómo respondería la doncella y, en cuanto sus ojos capturaron la imagen de Jeanne se sintió fascinado. Lo hizo meditar si era el vestido de bordes llenos de ceniza, la postura grácil, pero férrea que poseía; sus ojos carmesí semejantes a las llamas que amenazaron con calcinar los últimos escombros del orfanato o si se trataba de toda ella llamando su interés de forma poderosa. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se instaló en sus labios en atrevimiento a su gran descubrimiento. Le gustaba lo que veía, la calma que proyectaba y, a la vez, aparentaba para esconder perfectamente las brasas ardientes de sus orbes sangre, que volvían a cobrar fuerza ante lo que ella consideraba injusticia. De la misma forma que debatía todo lo que él hablaba con un tono de burla.

Quería volver a provocarla; porque eso lo haría obtener, para su entretenimiento, la misma imagen que proyectaba la doncella en esos momentos.

-No has pensado -empezó, consiguiendo que volteara. Su mirada fija en él- ¿en convertirte en la esposa del Shaman King, Jeanne?


	5. Hierro y Fuego

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su quinto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Wao, cuanto tiempo puede consumir un par de exámenes y clases virtuales en las que con dificultad me mantengo despierta. ¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo entre los capítulos y, realmente no deseaba que fuese de esa forma, porque quería traer los capítulos pronto, pero con todo esto, los profesores no han hecho más que sepultarme en clases y tareas. Mi limpiadora también está tratando de nadar entre tanta tarea. Y, eso nos lleva a este momento, cuando por fin tengo el descanso para publicarlo.**

**Leí hace poco, una persona que me estaba comentando sobre las coincidencias. Ese es un tema interesante, espero que no sientan que mi historia está llena de oportunas situaciones para juntarlos, me gustaría pensar que no. Trato de escribir que se sienta lo más natural posible. Si algún lector cree que estoy haciendo demasiadas coincidencias, no dude en decírmelo. **

**Quiero agradecer muchísimo a los que comentan:**

**Laquenosabia: ¡Es un placer que te guste! Sí, noté eso, las personas les gusta ver el mundo arder (risa). No, en serio, creo que vieron la misma química extraña de bien y mal que yo veo en ellos. **

**Guest: te agradecería muchísimo que colocaras un nombre para comentarte y saber ubicarte. Gracias por tu comentario, aprecio que te guste la forma en los describo.**

**Xiio: ¡Qué encantador mensaje! Gracias, me alegra que te guste.**

**Bueno, finalizado los comentarios, no queda más que decir ¡Qué disfruten el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

**Hierro y Fuego**

Si Si Yoh estaba sorprendido de verlo, realmente su rostro expresó perfectamente la magnitud de su asombro. Hao le perdonó el gesto, porque no tenía ánimos de perder el tiempo corrigiéndolo. Su mente estaba concentrada en recordarle el motivo que lo había traído en plena víspera de la navidad a un par de horas del veinticinco. Yosuke había tomado el vuelo a Estados Unidos, lo que seguramente le tomaría un día de llegada considerando que sería un vuelo económico con escala. El niño en cuestión había estado ahorrando dinero, cosa que no sería relevante si se trataba de cualquier persona; sin embargo, Hao era muchísimo más que cualquiera. Sus ojos de dios, sus habilidades como Shaman King; podían evaluar el espíritu que acompañaba a Yosuke. Mucho más a su favor, que este se tratara de Yabisu.

Era un espíritu alimentado por el dinero.

De esa conjetura extrajo todo lo relevante, él estaba ahorrando porque necesitaría usar de ese poder y eso solo acrecentaba su inclinación a pensar que se trataba de un reclutamiento. Tenía que demostrar que era acreedor de un espíritu de nivel dios.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -consultó su hermano más repuesto al asimilar su llegada. Aunque algunos años lo hicieron cambiar ligueramente de apariencia, seguía siendo igual de fresco e impropio que siempre. A Hao le parecía refrescante su actitud, hasta que tenía que lidiar con que realmente podía comportarse como estúpido sin proponérselo, le salía completamente natural.

-Eso es bastante obvio.

Yoh hizo una cara que fácilmente podía interpretarse como falta de entendimiento. Si él fuera otro, seguramente lo habría golpeado por tanta incompetencia; pero en su lugar, acostumbrado a sobrellevarlo, sonrió jovial. Con todo y nacer como la mitad de él, al parecer no había podido obtener una parte favorable de sentido común.

-Tu hijo será mis ojos en la aldea Apache.

Su hermano empezó a rascar su cabeza nerviosamente- no creo a Ana apruebe eso…

-Tienes mucha razón Yoh, no lo apruebo -alzó la voz su esposa, interrumpiendo la conversación- quería ver que te hacía demorar. Ahora que lo sé, regresa con Hana. No ha terminado de limpiar.

-P-pero Ana -estaba por seguir protestando. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras murieron cuando ella lo miró severamente. Eso fue lo único que necesitó para disculparse, antes de prácticamente salir en una caminata apresurada de vuelta al sitio que esperaba ser limpiado. Escuchó la carcajada de su hermano a lo lejos.

-Aún no pierdes el toque -aseguró Hao entretenido. Ana no compartió su humor.

-No quiero a mi hijo involucrado en lo que sea que estés planeando.

A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, solo consiguió que sus ojos oscuros brillaran divertidos-no estás en posición de decidir eso. Pero, a tu favor, cuñada -acentuó el título para deleitarse en su molestia- te diré que no hacerlo, puedes condenar a tu hijo a algo peor. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? -consultó riendo.

Ana no dejó de observarlo con la dureza que solo puede obtenerse después de hacer un mal en el otro. Porque Hao no era más que un niño encaprichado con que todos se movieran en torno a sus indicaciones. No olvidaba cada acción cometida por él durante su tercera "infancia" y mucho menos los acontecimientos del torneo. Sin embargo, él si tenía razón en algo, jamás condenaría a su hijo. Quería como toda madre, lo mejor para Hana y, por desgracia, sabía que muy poco lograría llevándole la contraria al Shaman King. Además, detrás de esa patética aura alegre, se encontraba una seriedad que la estaba incomodando. Hao tenía conocimiento de algo importante, que de alguna manera parecía que afectaría la estabilidad de la inusual calma que experimentaba el mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de Hana, específicamente? -preguntó Ana.

Hao aplaudió sin verdadera intención de congratularla- que sea mis ojos, necesito que vaya a la aldea y recopile información para mí.

-Bien, pero solo hará eso -sentenció ella- si algo le llega a pasar a mi hijo…

Los fuegos artificiales se detonaron en el cielo, iluminando Japón con millones de pequeñas luces en formas de flor. Hao elevó sus ojos ignorando que, segundos antes, Ana lo había amenazado. Encontraba innecesario responderle, personas como ella tenían una ingenua idea de tener poder sobre él y sus acciones. El cielo lo distrajo momentáneamente, lo suficiente para recordar Francia. Después de todo, los pocos comentarios que había compartido con Jeanne y que no tenían de por medio un atisbo de su perversa intención de provocarla, se trataron de esas fiestas. La navidad que vivía Jeanne le sonaba tan utópica que encontró que había estado sonriendo desde que pensó en ella.

Ana ya no se encontraba cerca de él, probablemente había ingresado para hacer lo que hacían las familias en navidad. Hao en su lugar, con el silencio y el ambiente propicio se permitió encontrar diversión en sus propias acciones.

-Feliz navidad, Jeanne -pronunció en un susurro.

Yoh regresó para invitarlo a pasar, pero él se negó. Alegó que tenía asuntos que atender y ciertamente, no estaba mintiendo. Antes de partir, le entregó el obsequio. Su hermano dejó que la sorpresa se volviese a reflejar en su rostro, pero rápidamente le ofreció una sonrisa honesta; una que Hao compartió con menos efusividad. A pesar de que el regalo había sido el motor propicio de su visita a los bazares oportunamente para esperar la entrada de Yosuke, el rostro de Yoh hizo que de alguna manera se sintiera conforme de haber tomado la camiseta.

En cuanto su conciencia y forma regresaron a la sala blanca, tomó asiento en su trono de piedra. Escudriñando en el mundo terrenal. No tardó en ubicar el avión, como sus cálculos anteriores estaban en lo cierto, al joven aún le quedaban un par de horas que debía aprovechar. Hana seguramente llegaría con cierta diferencia, pero estaría presente para lo más importante, informarle del movimiento del niño.

Sonrió apoyando su mano derecha en el mentón, acostumbrado a utilizar esa postura como signo de su concentración. Le gustaba el giro de acontecimientos que rompían con la rutina dentro de la ineptitud de Yabisu. Aplaudía con fingida admiración que decidiera finalmente moverse. Después de todo, desde que adquirió el título de Shaman King, el dios del capitalismo no había hecho otra cosa que rabiar en su curul, pero ahora mostraba los dientes e intentaba morderlo metafóricamente hablando.

Dejó de observarlos, un par de segundos más sería arriesgarse a ser notado. Al desocuparse, su mente vagó momentáneamente en su propio reclutamiento. De darse el conflicto, solo contaba con Hana y, ese niño era un fiasco en la actualidad. Le faltaban años de experiencia para empuñar un arma y quien sabe cuántos para dejar de ser tan inútilmente impulsivo. Sin contar con su carencia de espíritu, aunque lo más probable sería que Yoh le pasara a Amidamaru.

Meditó un poco, aún tenía tiempo para ir preparando a los que reclutara. Quedaban las otras ramas de la familia Asakura y en la propia aldea seguramente habría alguien, le recordaría a Hana evaluar el nivel chamánico de los que se encontraban allí. Si Yabisu pretendía ir pasos adelante, Hao no veía el momento de demostrarle lo contrario. Lo único que le desagradaba de encontrarse detrás del telón, era que no podía hacerlo por el mismo. Ya había necesitado de Jeanne y, posteriormente, Hana.

-Que inoportuna situación -murmuró para sí mismo, molesto.

Al cerrar sus ojos unos segundos, como un gesto de descanso a sus cavilaciones, pudo escuchar parte de los pensamientos del mundo que ahora gobernaba. Los agradecimientos de cada persona, las felicitaciones que no eran del todo verdaderas; escuchaba a lo lejos sin llegar a sentirse contagiado por su emoción. Algunas voces no eran más que niños caprichosos carentes de verdadero valor, abriendo regalos costosos sin poder ver más allá el factor monetario. Sin embargo, así como escuchó el lado de la humanidad que aún le desagradaba, encontró dentro de las numerosas voces, un grupo de niños agradeciendo por los obsequios, no por su valor, sino porque alguien había manifestado su cariño a través de ellos. Pidieron a Dios que disculpara a la persona que había incendiado su hogar, que le permitiese discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo.

Pidieron por Jeanne.

Hao, que casi siempre se reía al escuchar lo que él denominaba "fanatismo religioso", no fue capaz de hacerlo en esa ocasión. No nació de él burlarse de las oraciones de esos niños. Momentos como ese lo hacían sentir meditabundo, le recordaban a Yoh cuando mencionó que él tampoco le gustaba del todo la actitud de los humanos, pero luchaba por ellos. Aseguraba que no todos eran malos. De esa misma forma, esos niños habían hecho que en ese momento reconociera el valor de aquellos que no tenían nada que ofrecer, pero daban más caridad en sus palabras que cualquier acción que se pudiese cometer.

Escuchó sus risas, su alegría genuina al abrir los obsequios. Las monjas repartían comida abundante dentro del pequeño lugar donde estaban celebrando. Jeanne no estaba con ellos, no pudo ubicar sus pensamientos dentro de ese grupo. Como se esperaba de la doncella, se trataba de un imán de soledad. La encontró en su modesto departamento con una copa de bebida sin alcohol sonriendo ante el espectáculo de luces que iluminaba el lugar, sostenía un rosario mientras oraba mentalmente.

"Mi señor, te agradezco permitirme la vida para ver una vez más la manifestación de tu amor a través de la celebración de tu nacimiento. Te solicito, como humilde servidora, que protejas a los niños del orfanato, cuídalos del mal del mundo… permíteme estar en el momento preciso para apoyarlos"

A él no le sorprendía que sus pensamientos estuviesen llenos de altruismo. Lo que captaba su interés era el tono melancólico que le impregnaba.

"Te agradezco por brindarles una cálida navidad… también que llegase a tiempo para salvarlos. Aunque, mi señor, sabes que eso no fue únicamente mi obra. Gracias por permitir que Hao estuviese allí".

La mención de su nombre le arrancó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, doncella? No haces más que aumentar mi interés por ti -susurró jocoso. Que lo incluyera en su plegaria era gracioso, considerando la última expresión que le dedicó cuando se vieron antes de su viaje a Japón. Le había dicho que considerara ser su esposa y ella no fue capaz de guardar sus emociones. La ira dominó sus ojos sangres haciendo que su broma valiera la pena.

"A pesar de que agradezca su intervención, no pienso permitir que utilice la institución del matrimonio con burla". Esas fueron sus últimas palabras compartidas, Jeanne inmediatamente regresó con las religiosas y él se desvaneció entre risas. No volvió a buscarla, puesto que no la necesitaba; el único motivo para convivir con ella había decido viajar a Estados Unidos. Francia y Jeanne podrían quedarse como un vago pasaje de su experiencia.

Sin embargo, como él lo expresó con anterioridad, su interés no disminuía con la distancia. Aún, con todo y sus palabras, no reemplazaban su rostro expresivo que a momentos se rebelaba contra sus principios de calma y tolerancia. La pequeña niña del Mont Saint Michel se dejaba ver en los momentos que conseguía molestarla.

Aún sonreía cuando sus memorias trajeron su rostro al no ofrecerle su nombre. La personalidad infantil que fue suprimida por sus años de lavado cerebral reemplazándola por oraciones a las que no encontraba sentido y una actitud de sumisión exasperante. Sin embargo, con todo y el perdón al prójimo, Jeanne no era capaz de llevarle la contraria sin verse molesta. Era ahí cuando la encontraba real y tangible.

-Gracias por la oración -respondió después de un tiempo, como si ella pusiese escuchar su tono burlesco.

**-/Francia/-**

Las luces cesaron media hora después de las doce, Jeanne dejó el rosario en la mesa redonda del comedor, todavía contagiada con el ánimo de la fe en su corazón juvenil. Pasado ese horario, como cada año, buscó en su modesta cocina los alimentos que había preparado para la ocasión. Sirvió en su plato una porción de patatas gratinadas que acompañó vertiendo salsa dulce de bayas sobre ella; cortes de queso que colocó en otro plato y, para finalizar, una porción un poco grane del Buche de Noel. Su gusto por el dulce era notorio en cuanto revisó la distribución de las porciones. Guardó el resto de la comida y se dispuso a comer en el comedor.

Agradeció por los alimentos. A pesar de encontrarse sola, fue una navidad agradable. Sabiendo que los niños tendrían alegría, ella se sentía igual. No había necesidad de llenar su pequeña habitación de otras voces, tampoco sentía que lo merecía. Después de todo, aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer para sentirse en paz.

Sintió una palpitación interior que la hizo sentir culpable. Shamash se había ofendido con sus pensamientos- disculpa mis palabras, no me refería a que tu presencia no fuese importante. Es todo lo contrario, nunca podré exponer lo agradecida que estoy de que aún, después de todo, permanezcas a mi lado.

-Yo te elegí, mis decisiones siempre son acertadas -comentó apareciendo al frente, como si ocupase el asiento disponible. Los ojos vacíos la observaron limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas que mojaron sus párpados.

-Gracias por decirlo… -sonrió para su espíritu repuesta de su momentánea melancolía- feliz navidad, Shamash.

El dios babilónico meditó si responderle que festividades como la Navidad, para él, no tenían el mismo significado que imprimía ella. En babilonia se celebraba enalteciendo a las grandes figuras divinas, no a un solo dios. Observó el libro de justicia a en una de sus manos, lleno de códigos y preceptos inquebrantables. Reglas y protocolos que él no violaba en ninguna circunstancia.

-Feliz navidad, Jeanne -respondió consiguiendo que el gesto de alegría se extendiera en sus bonitos ojos rojos. No lo decía abiertamente, pero le agradaba verla así.

La madrugada transcurrió con normalidad, descansó después de reposar la comida. Shamash le había comentado internamente que estaría vigilando el perímetro de su apartamento, desde el incidente en el orfanato, se negó rotundamente a permanecer en reposo sin ofrecerle protección. No permitiría que montaran un ataque en momentos de vulnerabilidad. Jeanne no se lo pudo negar, sentía las vibraciones intranquilas de Shamash. Además de su razón principal, estar alerta por el bienestar de los niños que necesitaban de ella.

Le agradeció sus cuidados sin obtener una respuesta, pero feliz de tranquilizarlo con sus palabras.

**-/Sala de los Grandes Espíritus/-**

Hao volvió a escuchar de Yabisu unos días después, cuando la tranquilidad de la cumbre ignoraba o fingía, en su caso, que uno de los dioses había empezado a profanar el mundo que él gobernaba. Hana habló apresuradamente en sus pensamientos, llamándolo con desesperación. Atendió a su voz, indicándole que tenía su atención. Lo que dijo el niño se repitió un par de veces en su cabeza mientras procesaba que no había sido capaz de prevenir ese movimiento. Sus ojos inmediatamente viajaron al lugar del único dios que no se encontraba presente. Yosuke había entrado a la aldea Pache solo para hacerla arder en llamas, la única sobreviviente estaba a salvo gracias a su sobrino. Alumi, la hija de Silver.

Hao comprendió que no se trataba de un reclutamiento, Yabisu estaba exterminando cada fuente que él pudiese tener como apoyo. Quería dejarlo sin opciones para cuando la Flor de Maíz iniciara. Eso solo significaba que toda persona que estuviese involucrada con él tendría que ser protegida. Si quería contendientes, primero necesitaba mantenerlos a salvo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con un irritable sentimiento de molestia que bullía dentro de él. Tendría que adelantar sus pasos un poco más.

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias:**

*****No encontré información sobre la fecha exacta de los acontecimientos de la tribu Pache, por lo tanto, su cronología no está adecuada al manga.

*En Babilonia se estableció la fecha del 25 de diciembre como Navidad, una festividad que celebraba al creador del sol. El catolicismo la adoptó después como el nacimiento de Jesús.

*No se menciona si Jeanne consume carne, pero a consideración de mi persona, creí que evitaría cualquier forma de daño a los animales, incluso si esta solo fuese para consumo.

*Shamash tanto en el anime como el manga, parece tener un relación más profunda con Jeanne, solo que no se menciona sobre ello. Sin embargo, en lo pocos fragmentos que se ven juntos, él parece cómodo al escogerla, como si se entendiesen sin necesidad de demostrarlo abiertamente.


	6. En manos frías, el calor es necesario

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su quinto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Aproveché el tiempo que me quedaba antes de iniciar un nuevo cuatrimestre para escribir un poco más, así que ¡Hola nuevamente! No ha pasado mucho desde el último capítulo que, me disculpen, no pudo hacerse más largo producto del todo el caos escolar. Es sorprendente que diga todo esto cuando se supone que el confinamiento no es para estresar a los demás con lotes de tareas que entregar con poca diferencia de tiempo…**

**Bueno, no vine precisamente a quejarme de mis profesores, antes bien quiero decirles que, en este punto de la historia, iniciamos el arco de la relación como tal. Claro que no será de golpe, pero sí se profundizará muchísimo en eso. También me preguntaron sobre la cantidad de capítulos que tendría, lo cierto de eso es que creo, la historia podría ser la más larga que hecho hasta ahora (actualmente mi historia más extensa tiene 24 capítulos). Creo que Hao y Jeanne necesitan muchísimos capítulos para construir algo real, que convenza a los que lean esta historia de que pudo ser posible. E incluso quisiera tocar algunos puntos de la Flor de maíz, pero todo se verá en la marcha.**

**Quería mencionarles que mi limpiadora y yo acostumbramos a planear un fanart si la historia se vuelve bastante popular, así que dentro de dos capítulos más o menos ella publicará un dibujo de Jeanne, le pedí que fuese en su apariencia de 16, era tan hermosa que me dolía verla por mucho tiempo (risa).**

**Infinitas gracias a los mensajes que han dejado y procedo a responder:**

**Laquenoselosabia: quiero, por lo menos en mi historia ahondar en las relaciones de los protagonistas, parte de las personas que los rodean de alguno u otra forma influyen positivamente en ellos. Yoh es el hermano incondicional, pero sensato que Hao necesita; Shamash, Tamao (aunque esto va a demorar todavía) y Lyserg son para Jeanne las voces del cariño que añora. Así que, será bastante común hablar sobre otros personajes. ¡gracias por el mensaje!**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, si Jeanne se ve interactuar con muy pocas personas, por eso quiero extenderme un poco más. Ya que, siendo que la historia es un fic sobre ella y Hao, tendrá que verse involucrada con la familia Asakura, etc. Me gustaría desarrollar eso también. Sin embargo, si me gustaría hacer hincapié en Shamash, siento que puedo explotar un valioso recurso hablando de él.**

**Guest: ¡Ya somos dos! Siempre he sido de la idea de que Jeanne y Hao harían una pareja interesante. Siendo que, siento de algún modo, ella necesita alguien de carácter más fresco y atrevido como el de él.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**En manos frías, el calor siempre es necesario**

La cumbre de los Grandes Espíritus consagró una reunión en la que realmente no se tocaron temas que desviaran la atención que Hao mantenía sobre los acontecimientos de la aldea sufridos algunos días atrás. Su actitud se mantuvo serena, a pesar de evitar la queja formal a la que podía acceder como líder de la cumbre en contra de los actos del dios capitalista, Encontrar la insistente mirada de Yabisu sobre él se le hacía patético, que buscara en su rostro emociones para sentir que logró afectarlo cuando realmente debería preocuparse en la respuesta a su atrevimiento. Hao se consideraba más que prodigioso si de apuñaladas tácticas se tratase. Le gustaba disfrutar de los rostros de derrotas, desesperación por comprender que no podrían hacer nada contra él; le divertía retorcidamente hasta satisfacerlo.

No sería un caso diferente.

El resto de los dioses parecían indiferentes a la disputa de ambos Shaman Kings. Sin embargo, si estaban informados de cada movimiento. Era bien sabido por cada uno de ellos que Hao era el menos estimado y tener la oportunidad de provocar La Flor de Maíz para sacarlo de su privilegiada posición era un oportunidad que no podía desaprovecharse. Así que, en cuento finalizó su reunión, cada uno de ellos encontró motivos suficientes para empezar o, en el caso de Hao, continuar con el reclutamiento. Yabisu había colocado una bomba de tiempo que no tardaría en explotar.

Hao recuperó su conciencia y cuerpo en Japón, apareciendo nuevamente en la residencia Asakura, fue recibido por Tamao, quien lo condujo a la persona que quería ver. Alumi estaba sola cuando él se presentó, miraba a la lejanía con un profundo aire de tristeza. Quedarse sin un hogar la había desprotegido y sentía que no pertenecía a ningún otro sitio. En un país desconocido, lejos del cariño que le ofrecía su aldea, sin su padre. Tenía demasiado que procesar a tan corta edad.

El actual Shaman King, quien en el pasado se valió de la palabra para conseguir a un numeroso grupo de seguidores, no se le hizo difícil iniciar una conversación con la pequeña.

-Este lugar no es diferente a la aldea -en cuanto Alumi lo escuchó giró en su dirección y al percatarse de quién se trataba inmediatamente intentó inclinarse para mostrarle respeto. Con un gesto Hao le impidió hacerlo.

Alumi tomó algo de tiempo antes de contestarle- son muy amables aquí, pero…

-Un sitio nuevo no debe reemplazar el hogar -comentó Hao adecuando sus explicaciones al nivel de la niña.

Sus palabras llegaron a ella como el bálsamo que parecía necesitar, lució más tranquila después de escucharlas; eso propició que el verdadero motivo de su visita saliera a flote junto a su típica sonrisa falsa.

-¿Viste el rostro de la persona que provocó el incendio? -en cuanto la pequeña asintió, él extendió el gesto en su boca- llegado el momento, esa persona intentará provocar el caos es este mundo. Te ofrezco servirme para detenerlo.

-¡Por supuesto! -casi lo gritó, estaría más que dispuesta a servir al Shaman King para tal propósito, sobre todo si se trataba de ese niño. Contribuir en la causa la hacía sentir mucho más tranquila que no hacer nada.

-Que así sea -comentó con cierta diversión- serás entrenada como sacerdotisa y llegado el momento serás convocada. Espero mucho de ti -le agregó como desafío. Sabía del poder que tenían esas palabras para motivar a los niños, inmediatamente lo vio en sus ojos decididos. Determinación.

Se retiró para buscar a su sobrino, el incompetente niño aún tenía que contarle algunos detalles relevantes. Además, necesitaba sembrar en él la semilla del reto, de esa forma sería más fácil incluirlo en su equipo. Podría ser fácilmente manipulado si había una batalla de por medio que, a diferencia de su padre, era lo único que parecía despertar su interés.

En esa ocasión no encontró a los padres del menor, probablemente estaban iniciando sus planes de viajes. Yoh le había prometido demostrarle que la paz era un medio accesible, pero después de los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a salvar a su sobrino por primera vez, dudaba mucho de ello, a pesar de ver en Francia vestigios de lo que él hablaba.

-Hana -lo llamó en cuanto lo vio holgazaneando en el patio con una rama. Pensaría que estaba persiguiendo a los numerosos espíritus del bosque que rodeaban la estancia, sino fuese porque no aparentaba hacerlo.

-¡Tio! -respondió este.

-No me digas tío, soy el Shaman King -sentenció sin un tono de severidad, sin embargo, si dejaba recalcar el título.

El niño pareció hacer un gesto de "si, como sea", pero se le acercó de todas formas. Estaba plenamente consciente que ignorarlo no era, ni sería, la mejor de sus opciones. Tomó asiento en el borde de la madera, donde Hao había palmeado. En cuanto ambos se encontraron descansando, empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué pasó después de que me contactaras?

Hana miró a la lejanía, como si esta pudiese traerle de vuelta cada recuerdo de ese día- no mucho, traté de defender a Alumi, el niño dijo que todo este mundo debía renacer nuevamente. Algo así, yo que sé -se encogió de hombros.

-Renacer… -una especie de bufido salió de sus labios. Hao repasó rápidamente sus palabras- ¿no dijo el motivo?

-Él solo mencionó algo como que la vida era injusta, o que el sistema en el que vivimos es injusto -el silencio de su tío lo alentó a seguir hablando todo lo que recordase, el asunto parecía más serio de lo que pensaba y ese tipo de cosas, como su madre lo había dicho, era mejor contárselas a un adulto. Lo que no le quedaba claro era si Hao era una persona competente- habló de las nuevas jerarquías… ¿Qué es todo eso, tío?

Hao no le respondió rápidamente, sino hasta que el silencio ya no podía postergar una conclusión al asunto- nada que no escape de mi control -sonrió finalmente- quieren provocar una batalla campal -atrapó rápidamente la atención de Hana, por lo que continuó- habrá numerosas peleas.

-¡¿En serio?!

-¿Por qué te mentiría? -rió.

-¿Me dejarás entrar? -habló con entusiasmo, elevando sus puños a la altura de los hombros.

-No veo porque no deba hacerlo -contestó pasando una de sus mano sobre la cabeza del joven, donde posteriormente depositó algunas palmadas. El rostro irritado de su sobrino le recuperó parte del humor que perdió con la información que tenía en su poder- llegado el momento, me servirás. Entrena por ahora.

Hao se desvaneció tan pronto como terminó su cometido. Una vez más, en la sala del trono de piedra pensó en los pasos que daría. Alumi sería reclutada para ser sacerdotisa, llegado el momento podría controlar a los espíritus que su padre le había otorgado y su sobrino seguramente tendría a Amidamaru, si bien no esperaba que fue muy competente con lo impulsivo que resultaba; si lo creía capaz de enfrentarse en la Flor de Maíz y salir bien librado.

**-/ Francia /-**

A pesar del dolor en sus piernas producto de permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma postura, la que alguna vez fue la Doncella de Hierro continuó sus oraciones ignorando el cansancio y el reposo que empezaban a necesitar sus extremidades enrojecidas en las rodillas. Con sus manos juntas imploró el perdón de las culpas que sostenía desde los once, suplicaba ayuda para calmar su alma intranquila. Se sostenía de su fe tan fuerte como lo hacía de su cuerpo. Pocas veces elevaba su rostro al cristo crucificado que tenían en la iglesia, pero las ocasiones en las que lo hacía, su humilde corazón le solicitaba que protegiese a los niños el mundo chamánico en el que ella los sumergió sin desearlo, producto de su intervención en las planeas de quien quiera que sea el niño que vio por primera vez en la torre.

Shamash a su lado, fiel acompañante, esperaba en silencio a que finalizara sus oraciones; aún si el no fuese partícipe de su religión. A veces fijaba sus ojos vacíos en las marcas rojizas de las rodillas de Jeanne preguntándose el motivo de su daño, si de verdad su dios quería verla lastimarse. Incluso si no creía en esa religión que ella proclamaba como luz, él no lo creía capaz de desearle el mal a alguien como la ex doncella. Era demasiado pura, demasiado justa, demasiado buena… incluso cuando no debería serlo.

Hao se aprovechó de sus principios y él, era el único culpable. Pero ella no lo decía en sus oraciones, jamás lo haría. Esa era la parte que le era difícil aceptar de ella. Shamash reconoce que su sentido de justicia jamás podrá aceptar que no culpe a quien debe ser culpado, su decálogo de principios con la antigüedad de años que Jeanne jamás llegaría a tener, incluso el mismo Hao, le decía que personas aprovechadas como él debían ser castigados; porque su manipulación pondría a la bondad como sujeto de provecho. Él era malo, nunca cambiaría a pesar de disfrazarse de calma.

Cuando ella finalmente se levantó, centró nuevamente su atención. Su chamán cruzó su mano en la tradicional señal de la cruz. En cuanto lo notó flotar a su lado, le sonrió pacíficamente. Nunca le devolvía el gesto, los sentimientos pondrían en desventaja a la justicia. Para ser imparcial no se debía ser sentimental. Así que su rostro no reflejó ninguna emoción para ella, Jeanne no se ofendió con su acción, al contrario, le indicó amablemente que podrían retirarse a cumplir sus otras labores. Seguramente regresarían para escuchar el famoso repicar de las campanas que anunciaban que el año litúrgico modificaba su color. Jeanne amaba ese sonido, decía que le inspiraba sentirse tranquila.

Que Dios la escuchaba.

En cuanto salieron de la capilla Jeanne escuchó una voz que no reconoció, en su mente el momento se congeló después de procesar sus palabras. Su rostro inmediatamente giró a Shamash, quien negó ser el portador. "Atacarán la parroquia", eso le dijo sin agregar más detalles del momento en el que sería acorralada o de quien se trataba. La doncella por unos segundos se quedó estática, analizando todos los detalles en el momento. ¿De quién se trataba? ¿Por qué había decidido hablarle? ¿Por qué sabía que sería atacada? Tantas preguntas arremolinadas en sus pensamientos.

-Jeanne, concéntrate -llamó en su mente Shamash, devolviéndola a la realidad- si lo ha anunciado ahora, debe ser que no falta mucho tiempo para que suceda. Protege los alrededores.

Ella asintió rápidamente enfocando su poder en ubicar la mínima muestra de furyoku cercana. Al principio, solo la de los pequeños espíritus del bosque se manifestaba en su gran radar, pero después de unos minutos lo sintió, la ola que emanaba de por lo menos seis personas. Shamash reconoció que no podrían darle batalla a la vieja Jeanne, la niña que creía en otro tipo de preceptos, pero la joven que la había sustituido no atacaría a alguien si no fuese un caso extremo.

A ellos los tomó por sorpresa verla preparada.

-Por favor, podrían decirme el motivo de sus intenciones.

Uno de ellos se rió, Shamash lo evaluó rápidamente, era el más fuerte entre su grupo. Seguramente eso lo hacía sentirse seguro. Además de que parecía conocerla, ella no los mataría, no volvería a manchar sus manos de sangre.

-Niña estúpida, crees que vinimos aquí a darte conversación -gritó-espero que le hayas terminado de rezar a tu dios de mierda.

Jeanne abrió los ojos ante su blasfemia, la sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro por un par de segundos- le solicito que no se dirija de forma insultante a mis principios y mucho menos a Dios, no es necesaria una pelea, no es necesario lastimar personas inocentes.

-No queremos tu maldito repertorio, vamos a sepultarte con todo y esta iglesia, doncella. El nuevo dios lo ordena.

Shamash levantó el libro esperando las indicaciones de Jeanne, encontró gratificante sus pensamientos estratégicos, a pesar de que solo se trataba de inmovilizarlos.

Los diferentes espíritus se manifestaron formando un círculo de hiedras venenosas que se extendió como una columna de espinas contra ella. La doncella arrojó tornillos sobre el dogma de su acompañante, haciéndolo crecer lo suficiente para que su hacha cortara rápidamente las hiedras. Inmediatamente los espíritus se dispensaron para ser retenidos con mayor dificultad, dos de ellos intentaron apresar el brazo que sostenía el arma, pero el dios bebe tiró violentamente de la cuerda estrellándolos contra el pavimento. Con su mano atrapó a los dos restante, cesando con la batalla tan rápido como habían llegado. Jeanne encerró a los chamanes dentro de cámaras separadas.

Shamash se redujo a su tamaño base y, al lado de la doncella, decidió interrogar a lo atacantes. No le sorprendía que terminara rápido su altercado, sin embargo, ellos tampoco parecían afectados por el resultado, como si lo esperaran. Eso si hacía mella dentro de sus pensamientos, llagándose a preguntar si realmente venían a atacarla o era solo una cortina de humo. Además, que una voz le advirtiera a Jeanne solo complicaba las cosas.

-¿Quién los envía?

Silencio. Jeanne abre la boca para continuar, perdiéndolos de vista un momento en lo que inclinaba sus ojos formulándose mentalmente la pregunta. Al elevar sus pupilas, ninguno de ellos está encerrado dentro de las cámaras. Reprime el frío que recorre su columna, el único método viable para escapar de sus cámaras sería que el espíritu y el usuario que lo intenten sean superior a ella. La aterró pensar que habría alguien detrás con el nivel chamánico al que no podría hacerle frente, no podría proteger a los niños de él, ni a los allegados de la parroquia.

Jeanne se abrazó a si misma en un momento de terror. Pensaba en las sonrisas de esos niños al agradecerle haberlos sacado del fuego.

Shamash gritó su nombre en su cabeza, anclándola del mundo de perdición que había creado en su cabeza y amenazaba con devorarla- no es más fuerte, si lo fuese ya habría venido por nosotros. Le haremos frente. Somos justicia, la justicia siempre prevalece.

Ella asintió vagamente, todavía con los restos de la crisis que le había dado- ellos… mencionaron a un nuevo dios… no puede tratarse de…

-Hao -a su espíritu le desagradaba pronunciar ese nombre-no creo que quiera eliminarte después de ser su ayuda.

-El nuevo dios debe tener conexión con el incendio del orfanato. Si es de esa forma, se trata de alguien que desea ostentar el título de Shaman King.

Shamash asintió y, sin poder evitarlo la miró de reojo- ¿estás bien?

Jeanne sonrió con más tranquilidad al escucharlo, era una de las muy pocas ocasiones en las que preguntaba por su estado. La primera que no incluía sus palabras en un batalla de por medio- lo estoy, gracias por preguntarlo, ¿tú lo estás?

-Por supuesto -contesto girando su rostro, sin que ella pudiese ver su expresión. La preocupación que no debía sentir como dios, pero que sin aceptar se manifestaba en su rostro como una muestra del cariño que sentía por Jeanne.

"Se avecina una nueva guerra" pensaron ambos sin llegar a compartirle al otro el pensamiento.

**/-Sala del trono del piedra-/**

Hao, que había estado tratando de ubicar a Jeanne para hacer su aparición en el sitio en el que se encontraba, logró presenciar el intercambio entre la doncella y sus nuevos verdugos. Él si lograba ver que se trataba de más secuaces de Yabisu, lo escuchaba en sus pensamientos. También pudo deducir que se trataba de una evaluación y no un ataque, trataban de tantear los puntos débil de la doncella y ella había dejado expuesto que no era ni la sombra de la niña sangrienta buscando ajusticiar con sus manos a cada pecador que se le cruzara. Les dejó ver su mayor debilidad, la compasión.

Estaría entretenido en pensar en lo ridículo que era aquello, si sus pensamientos no atendieran también a las palabras que había escuchado la chica de otro dios. Realmente no le sorprendía que Cristo la observase, después de todo, ella era una de sus devotas más fieles. Lo que sí lo tomó por sorpresa es que decidiera intervenir, eso solo daría pie para que Yabisu también fijara sus ojos de cabra sobre él. Si estaba dispuesto a hacer eso por Jeanne, Hao consideraba que debía haber una razón detrás, no podía ser solo altruismo. ¿Acaso también deseaba reclutarla cuando el momento de pelear por la Flor de Maíz llegase?

Si era así, no podría permitírselo, era la segunda persona más fuerte en tierra.

Tampoco podía olvidar un detalle de suma importancia que le sería de utilidad en el futuro. Yosuke usó el poder de Yabisu en su máximo esplendor, permitiéndole ver con sus ojos de dios como había detenido el tiempo y, provocado, que escaparan las personas que Jeanne tenía encarceladas. La habilidad de la pirámide era peligrosa si se encontraban a corto alcance, pues esto suponía la vulnerabilidad del otro. Por el contrario, si estaba lo suficientemente lejos, esos segundos los tomaría llegando al sitio.

Manifestó su forma humana en Francia, cuando el sol había dado paso a una enorme luna blanca. No había deseado que fuese de esa forma, pero lo había ocupado vigilar unos momentos los movimientos de Yabisu. El dios capitalista estaba reuniendo a todos los reclutados. No estaría mucho tiempo en Francia, si acaso unos días por lo que vio en los boletos del niño. En ese tiempo le daría la oportunidad de enterarse de sus siguientes movimientos.

Directamente apareció dentro del modesto apartamento, el silencio le dio la bienvenida junto a la silueta femenina que dormía acurrucada en el sofá. No es que Jeanne no tuviese cama, pues Hao ya había llegado a ver de reojo su habitación, pero por algún motivo la doncella no llegó a descansar ese día en ella. Shamash, que se encontraba en vigilancia, al verlo, se quedó momentáneamente quieto; esperando que revelara sus intenciones. Dentro de sus pensamientos, a los cuales Hao pudo acceder, la vorágine de culpa que le adjudicaba creía, era el motivo principal que Jeanne durmiera en el sofá, entre tantas preocupaciones. A penas y había podido conciliar el sueño, sus ojos estuvieron mirando el tapete bajo sus pies como la cosa más interesante por dentro, internamente llena de culpa por las decisiones que tomó. El miedo, a pesar de las palabras de su espíritu, la hacían pensar que el usuario que buscaba dañarla terminaría lastimando a todos los que apreciaba.

Hao le sonrió- incluso si quisiera hacerle daño, no podrías protegerla. Alégrate de que no sean esos mis motivos.

Shamash no se dejó amedrentar por sus palabras, sin embargo, si le creyó. Alguien como Hao no se aprovecharía de un estado de sueño para ganar una batalla, no le sería disfrutable. Se desvaneció sin soportar permanecer a su lado en su forma física. De igual forma, en cuanto lo hizo, se concentró en proteger la residencia de Jeanne.

Habiéndose desecho de Shamash, Hao se inclinó sonriendo hasta sentarse en el tapete, de forma que su rostro tuviese al frente del de Jeanne. La doncella no solo lucía frágil y espectral bajo la poca luz, sino que tenía una posición que le recordaba a los bebés. Opacho tuvo una temporada durmiendo así, tratando de proteger todas sus extremidades de un ataque que nunca llegaría. Era una forma de dormir que denotaba miedo.

Se la hacía patética, pero lograba entenderla. Para ella, salvar a todo el mundo del mal parecía su tarea personal. Como si eso pudiese alejar la culpabilidad que la atormentaba. La doncella había quedado tan dañada psicológicamente al descubrir lo que hizo, que los pedazos de ella jamás lograron pegarse del todo bien. Era fácil de leer a pesar de esa máscara de frialdad.

Jeanne se removió, buscando el calor que él seguramente emanaba, después de todo su elemento siempre fue el fuego. Rió sin hacer un sonido elevado mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la pálida mejilla de ella. Era del frio del hierro, como toda ella.

-Que situación tan lamentable -murmuró divertido.

La joven frente a él empezó a removerse entre sus pesadillas. El calor no era suficiente para alejarla de sus más grandes temores, de las imágenes de las personas que ella mató durante el torneo. Fruncía su ceño por segundos y algunos de sus dedos buscaban aferrarse a los cojines del sofá. Su pulso se aceleró y el sudor empezó a mojar su frente, la mano de Hao incluida. A él, que realmente no le importaba si no podía asimilar sus culpas, tampoco se le hizo atractivo verla así. No había un sentimiento de preocupación de por medio, solo no le gustaba.

Seguramente, porque esa imagen frágil le desagradaba en ella.

Su mano se retiró de su mejilla antes de tomar una de sus pálidas manos, el calor que invocó sobre ella terminó por ser insoportable para Jeanne regresándola del mundo de los sueños. Su ojos se abrieron de golpe, quedando atrapada por la mirada fija de Hao sobre ella. Durante una brevedad ninguno de los dos se movió.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él, divertido de ver su rostro tratar de concentrarse en una de las tantas emociones que sentía.

La pregunta había sido con mofa, para divertirse. Sin embargo, escucharla realmente afecto a Jeanne. Su molestia por encontrarlo dentro de su departamento, que estuviese a una distancia impropia, los sentimientos que aún conservaba desde la falsa solicitud de matrimonio; todo eso se vio sustituido por la dura realidad. Ella no estaba bien, desde hace mucho que no sabía que era estarlo. No es que su vida no fuese buena, tampoco que el cariño de los allegados no la hicieran feliz porque realmente ellos hacían hermosa su vida, pero una parte de ella aún no había sanado y no sabía todavía como hacerlo internamente.

-No -su voz escapó como un susurro. Su realidad se dejó ver en la fragilidad que no pudo contener, en sus ojos cristalizados que no detuvieron algunas lágrimas que se dejaron caer involuntariamente.

No supo que estaba llorando hasta sentir el pulgar de él limpiando las gotas. Hao no agregó comentario, simplemente no nació en él abrir la boca; sonrió como siempre sí, pero en silencio. El momento no dio prorroga para permanecer con su actitud acostumbrada, de hacerle daño con sus comentario o provocarle para mofarse posteriormente.

Ella no retiró su rostro, él no se burló.

* * *

**Notas aclaratoria**

*Yosuke utiliza una carta de tiempo para sacar a los atacantes de Jeanne de su cámara de tortura, de esa forma ellos podrían informarles posteriormente que la doncella no pelearía si hubiese víctimas de por medio, cumpliendo con la línea canónica de su muerte.

*Jeanne se ve afectada por los sucesos de la parroquia producto de los sentimientos negativos que tiene, experimenta una fase de negatividad y miedo producto de culpabilidad interna.

*Jeanne supuso que Yosuke era más fuerte, porque era la primera vez que veía el poder de las cartas de Yabisu, pero en ese entonces el niño era sumamente inferior a los shamanes del torneo.

*Cristo le advirtió a Jeanne sobre el altercado porque sabía que ella se llegaría a culpar si alguien alía lastimado. Él suele escuchar sus oraciones.


	7. Corazas débiles

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su quinto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**¡Hola! No pudimos subir el capítulo con anterioridad, porque al parecer a mi sistema eléctrico le gusta jugar a las escondidas cuando es necesario y desaparecer por mucho tiempo. Sumado a eso las inoportunas selecciones de horarios madrugadores para las videollamadas de clases. En fin, aquí estoy ¡Soy una sobreviviente! **

**Alguien me preguntó que playlist escuchaba para hacer la historia. Bueno, cada vez que pienso en esto y lo que debo escribir de las notas ya planificadas, suena en mi cabeza "Cold" de Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz. Creo que esa canción es un diamante brillante permitiéndome inspirarme con su letra. Además de ella, realmente hago un batido de todas las canciones "corta venas" que me sé y surge (risas) o por lo menos, escribo más fluido. **

**Me disculpo si el capítulo de hoy es un poco OOC, de verdad que lo lamento. Mi problema principal radica en que Hao no tiene precedente romántico del cual apoyarme, por tanto, trato de hacer lo mejor posible para que suene a él. Obviamente no me saldrá perfecto, por eso pido disculpas de antemano.**

**Quisiera decir que actualizaré capítulos con mayor velocidad, pero les estaría mintiendo. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que no pienso abandonar este proyecto a pesar de las tareas. No subiré habitualmente, pero lo compensaré con capítulos largos. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan! La limpiadora de esta historia y yo estamos agradecidas con las lecturas, el seguimiento y los comentarios.**

**Procedo a responder:**

**Guest: (risas) considerando que le gusta Jeanne creo que terminará aprendiendo francés además de comer la comida de ese país. Con respecto a lo otro sí, Yabisu es uno de los grandes motores de toda la trama, así que lo veremos mucho.**

**Guest: ¡Yo también adoro muchísimo a Jeanne! Y quiero que su romance sea lo más creíble posible, natural por así decirlo. Hao es muy observador y nuestra doncella favorita requiere de alguien así.**

**La pregunta que hicieron a Asagao esta semana es "¿Conoces el pasado de tus padres?"**

**Asagao: Eventualmente si, durante los sucesos de la Flor de Maíz. **

**Sin nada más que agregar, acomódense en sus asientos, sostengan su bebida y disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**Corazas débiles propician más de lo que se puede aceptar**

Aún en la monotonía de su protocolo que iniciaba bastante temprano, Jeanne no encontró manera de desviar su atención de la vorágine de confusión que se había generado producto de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Su vulnerabilidad consolada con el tacto cálido de la mano del verdugo de las personas que apreció. A pesar de tener el pasado como recordatorio no podía olvidar que, por un momento, ambos parecieron despojarse de sus roles; solo dos personas en un momento que nunca debió ocurrir a criterio de la doncella.

Hao, por el contrario, le había restado importancia, después de todo su prioridad no era buscarle un significado a su acto. Todo era sencillo para él, había tocado su rostro porque así lo quiso y de querer volver a hacerlo, lo haría. No estaba debatiéndose como lo hacía la doncella -para su diversión, por supuesto- gracias a su habilidad, disfrutaba de escuchar sus contradicciones. Quería seguir tan distante de él como fuese posible, sin embargo, la parte de ella que más le gustaba en ese momento, refutaba el pensamiento diciéndole que debía preguntarle el motivo de su acción. ¿Por qué alguien como Hao Asakura buscaría consolarla?

Si él hubiese sabido que provocar un acercamiento de ese tipo generaría que, al mirada con su sonrisa habitual, desviara la mirada con un gesto de mortificación; Hao estaba seguro de que lo habría intentado tanto como le fuese posible en el pasado.

Ella le ofreció desayuno que no dudó en aceptar. Rozó casualmente su mano al recibir su porción, causando que el plato que sostenía Jeanne tambaleara momentáneamente. Terminó riendo con ávida alegría, mientras era reprochado por sus ojos rojos.

-No tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa, hemos estado solos antes -comentó, sus ojos iluminados le dieron a ella la idea perfecta de que, en efecto, estaba disfrutando mucho burlarse.

-Le pido amablemente que desista de lo que sea que intenta lograr con sus palabras y actitud -sentenció molesta, obteniendo como respuesta una nueva carcajada- preferiría que me comentara los motivos que lo trajeron devuelta.

-¡Cierto! -apremió con su sonrisa dejando que el asunto de reclutarla tornara su ambiente juguetón en uno más serio. Por supuesto que ella lo notó, casi al instante sus ojos reflejaron la madurez que poseía a pesar de tener un par de años menos de los que él tendría de ser humano- quiero que seas parte de mi equipo para La Flor de Maíz. Como notarás, negarte sería la peor de tus opciones, considerando que los atentados fueron más que una advertencia.

La doncella endureció su rostro al escucharlo. Por unos segundos, Hao se sintió en el combate chamánico, mirando a la niña ilusa que deseaba erradicarlo. Le arrancó una sonrisa involuntaria, a penas un gesto curvo de su boca, pero real. Jeanne no dejaba de sorprenderlo, podía adoptar la imagen de una joven nerviosa e inexperta hasta la dureza de alguien inamovible. Incluso sin emitir una respuesta sabía que es lo que diría.

-No, debo declinar rotundamente su propuesta.

-Condenarás a esos niños nuevamente, muy acertado doncella -apoyó una de sus manos en la madera del pequeño comedor, adoptando su postura habitual.

Jeanne cerró los ojos conteniendo el dolor que le provocaban esas palabras. Luchist Lasso nunca llegó a comentarle el poder de manipulación que Hao tenía sobre las personas, tampoco le hubiese creído cegada en su locura de justicia equivocada. Pero, en ese momento, el Shaman King parecía saber que decir, incluso antes de que ella pueda pensar en una respuesta. Tenía razón, si aceptaba o se negaba, de cualquier forma, los ataques no pararían.

Si tan solo no hubiese aceptado acompañarlo. La ira contenida de la verdad revolvió sus entrañas haciéndola sentir aún peor. No, se había prometió no culparlo de cada acción que ella apadrinase. No la obligó, Jeanne se dice a sí misma que accedió voluntariamente. Tiene la culpa de lo que le pase a cada niño del orfanato, incluso si él fue el medio para que llegaran a ella.

-¿No te cansas de gastarte a ti misma? -rió Hao, atrayendo su atención. Liberándola del monstruo de la culpabilidad que empezaba a atormentarla. Dentro de él la punzada de desagrado se hizo presente- una parte de ti quiere culparme, la otra quiere hacer de abnegación. ¿No te cansa, doncella? -repitió sin un ápice de la amabilidad que profesaba en su tono.

El vaso que sostenía en su pálida mano tembló, no pudo evitar que de su boca escaparan palabras llenas de dureza, provocadas por la ira. Como una gran consecuencia de todo lo que verdaderamente sentía.

-Como puede restarle importancia a la culpabilidad, sustituyéndola como algo de lo que podemos despojarnos. ¿Cómo puede estar tan lleno de sí mismo? Su manos no están limpias ¡Usted… ¡

-¿Debería entender lo que se siente? ¿No es eso lo que me quieres decir? -expuso Hao conteniendo su emoción. Jeanne estaba sacando a flote su verdadera naturaleza- lo hecho, hecho está Jeanne.

-Se trata de vidas, no meros objetos de posesión -refutó, a penas y tenía espacio para recordar que le desagradaba dejar comida en la mesa. Había perdido el apetito por completo.

-¿Tergiversar palabras también es parte de tu formación? -consultó mientras daba pequeños bocados, él seguía estable emocionalmente a diferencia de Jeanne. El desayuno que ella había preparado seguía luciendo apetitoso.

-No se atreva a blasfemar -advirtió con tono severo. La doncella de Hierro estaba haciendo justicia del apodo que se algún tiempo llevó.

Hao no se burló, aunque la necesidad de hacerlo trepaba en su garganta. Era en ese punto justo donde la quería. Estaba enojada, pero más allá de eso, desolada. La tristeza de la noche anterior, la culpabilidad que cargaba. Todo eso podía aprovecharlo si elegía sus palabras adecuadamente. Ya trató con personas así, solo tenía que darles la oportunidad de soñar un poco, "ver la luz después del túnel oscuro". Ridículo.

-No hice tal cosa -tomó su tiempo, apartando el plato vacío cruzó sus manos para descansar su cabeza en ellas- pensé que entenderías que me estaba refiriendo a las acciones ya tomadas. Culparte cada día por sus muertes no los regresará.

Jeanne bajó su rostro conteniendo las lágrimas. Que Hao, quien había matado a sus preciados compañeros, la persona que consideró el mal del mundo, le dijera esas palabras provocaron una profunda tristeza. Él tenía razón, ella también lo sabía desde hace mucho, sin embargo, no quiso aceptarlo. Atormentarse con fantasmas no los reviviría, solo podía orar por ellos y pedir su perdón. A ese punto, no fue capaz de ignorar que también se ajustaban esas palabras perfectamente a la situación por la cual seguía aferrada a ese muro de distanciamiento con él. Hao los mató sí, pero sus acciones no podrían revertirse.

-Ellos, por el contrario, siguen aquí -finalizó su intervención. Esperó que la semilla que había sembrado en ella germinara. Era cuestión de tiempo.

La doncella quiso abrazarse a sí misma. Fue entonces que su espíritu emitió una onda tranquilizadora. Shamash no se manifestó a su lado, pero sentirlo la calmó. Jeanne lo interpretó como una cálida forma de apoyarla, hacerla recordar que él seguía a su lado a pesar de todo. No sabía cómo agradecérselo, nunca sería suficiente para demostrarle lo afortunada que era de tenerlo.

-Al igual que los que buscan lastimarlos, no cesarán sus ataques -contestó más calmada- si me hago parte de su causa no podré estar para ellos.

El Shaman King asintió- me encargaré de eso. Si aceptas puedo garantizarte que todos ellos estarán a salvo.

Incluso si ella pensaba que era un falta de respeto no mirar a las personas cuando hablaban, involuntariamente desvió sus ojos. Las pocas intervenciones que tenía con Hao eran peligrosas. De alguna manera comprendió el porqué de tantos seguidores cuando aún era humano, sus palabras, sus acciones; todo él era atrayente y tan fácil de seguir. Sabía cómo endulzar los sentidos, sabía manipular.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?

-Por supuesto -agregó con una sonrisa, levantando su mano en un gesto de exposición continuó- aún tienes tiempo, pero mi paciencia no es convenientemente extensa. Así que te recomiendo apresurar la decisión en la medida de lo posible. Me encargaré del orfanato en lo que tomas tu decisión.

Sin nada más que agregar, se levantó de la mesa para salir.

-Gracias.

Hao detuvo toda acción de desvanecerse. La ocurrencia de una simple palabra produjo que girara hasta poder verla, presenciar como lucía al agradecerle. El rostro de la mujer que ahora tenía su interés reflejaba un alivio que jamás esperó, experimentara por una acción suya. Jeanne se veía plenamente tranquila.

Él le sonrió más por inercia que por querer hacerlo, el mecanismo natural de lucir controlado provocó su acción. Jeanne tampoco pudo evitarlo y, en cuanto sus labios se curvaron ligeramente menos preocupada por los niños, el Shaman King sustituyó su mueca por una real de sorpresa. Consternada, inmediatamente comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Le había sonreído, a pesar de tratarse de una ligera curvatura de su boca.

No supo cómo sentirse y, para su fortuna, Hao experimentó lo mismo. De su boca no quisieron escapar palabras llenas de sátira. Su peligroso interés por ella reconocía la belleza del momento, de su rostro casi inmaculado. Atinó a negarse mentalmente el camino que llevaban sus pensamientos, que absurdo le pareció flaquear por lo sencillo de una sonrisa.

Quiso odiarla por hacerlo sentir así, momentáneamente descompensado.

Pero no pudo.

A donde iba su peligrosa atracción, que giro interesante le daría ahora que tendrían más tiempo para verse en cuanto ella aceptara.

Se desvaneció dejándola en la misma posición, sentada en el comedor de su apartamento. Shamash aprovechó que finalmente se encontraban solos para aparecer a su lado. No le agradaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo que ella no se negara rotundamente. Sin embargo, no opinó al respecto hasta verla regresar a la realidad, había estado en silencio desde la desaparición de Hao.

Si continuaban, surgirían más momentos como ese. No quería abandonar la distancia que la separaba, que mantenía sus pensamientos alejados de desear comprender que pasaba por la mente contraria. Esa primera muestra sin malicia había hecho mella en su forma de verlo, coincidiendo con la forma en que Yoh describía a su hermano. Era mucho más que la maldad que le hicieron creer que era. Hao era el gran misterio que no deseaba desvelar.

-Sé que no deseas que acepte y en cierta parte, comparto tu opinión, pero -se giró para ver a su espíritu, una conversación como esa requería que hablase con propiedad. Además, Shamash tenía derecho a opinar- él está mucho más capacitado.

-El precio que pagarás por esa acción errónea es más de lo que obtendrás -dentro de él, reconocía que las palabras de Jeanne no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad. Había una distancia abismal entre un shaman humano y Hao.

Su joven usuaria sonrió con tristeza- no quiero que se repita lo que pasó en la iglesia, no podría perdonármelo nunca. Si yo les llegase a fallar…

-Lo sé -anunció él interrumpiendo sus posibles palabras cargadas de sentimiento. No quería verla llorar otra vez, mucho menos verla experimentar otra crisis- si es así como debe ser, entonces que así sea.

Jeanne se tomó su tiempo antes de aventurarse a confirmar lo que esas palabras dejaron que pensara- ¿Me apoyará incluso si no lo crees conveniente?

-No será de otro modo. Te he elegido después de todo.

Ella sonrió recuperando algo de la alegría que se le había escapado, incluso pudo terminar de desayunar. Shamash siempre le daba fuerza a través de su apoyo, no era la primera vez que tenían opiniones diferentes, ni tampoco la primera en la que él seguía lo que ella decidía. Agradeció nuevamente el tenerle a su lado.

El resto del poco tiempo que le quedaba libre lo aprovechó en vestirse apropiadamente antes de salir de casa. Cerca del fin de año aún hacía el suficiente frío como para vestir abrigada, sus manos se encontraban protegidas dentro de los bolsillos de la prenda, las botas rojas que había tomado hacían sonido al golpear la calle de camino a la iglesia, su cabello largo meciéndose con la brisa gélida.

Al ingresar al recinto sagrado una de sus manos se acercó a su rostro mientras se persignaba e inclinándose momentáneamente, mostró respetos al dios al que profesaba su fe. Ocupó uno de los tantos bancos de madera dispuesta a iniciar sus oraciones diarias. Como siempre, Shamash permaneció a su lado hasta que finalizara, solo entonces y muy respetuosamente, saludó al padre que, en compañía de algunos monaguillos, limpiaban las ventanas del lugar.

-Es bueno verla, joven Jeanne ¿Cómo se encuentra en esta mañana?

-Agradecida de estar un día más en la presencia del Señor -respondió sonriendo sinceramente, el gesto le fue de vuelto con la misma efusividad.

-Me alegro de que así sea, sin embargo y con gran atrevimiento debo comentarle que luce cansada. ¿No ha dormido bien?

La doncella abrió un poco su boca, sorprendida de que se notaran las manifestaciones de la noche anterior. Seguramente se debía a que en su rostro no había una pizca de maquillaje que pudiese disimularlo. No podía mentir, por tanto, trató de explicarle sin llegar a revelar detalles que no debían entrar en esa conversación.

-Tuve un mal sueño -admitió.

El padre guardó silencio, en su preocupación consideró que debía acompañarla. Si lo conversaba, no como una confesión, sino como una forma de soltarlo, podría experimentar la tranquilidad y, muy seguramente, dormir mejor. Le pidió permiso a sus monaguillos, quienes sonrieron comentando que no sería ninguna molestia, después de todo, se trataba de la hermosa joven a la que todos ellos apreciaban y unos cuantos gustaba en secreto.

Jeanne quiso negarse, pero lo consideró descortés. Se dejó conducir hasta una de las bancas más apartadas, donde la privacidad podía otorgarle el espacio para hablar.

-¿Haz soñado con lo mismo anteriormente? -preguntó con la paciencia y virtud que solo un hombre entregado a la vocación podía tener. La paz que en él habitaba solo podía conseguirse estando en el lugar que se debía, cumpliendo la labor para cual fue enviado.

-Algunas veces -confesó- los errores que he cometido se repiten en mi mente.

-Las culpas son una de las cargas emocionales que muy difícilmente llegamos a sostener. Son heridas dolorosas que no dejamos que sanen por temor a disminuir el peso del daño cometido. Joven Jeanne -sonrió para ella, un gesto sincero que llegó a iluminar su rostro- si no somos capaces de sanar apropiadamente, no lo seremos de no volver a cometer los mismos errores. No se debe atar al pasado, debe aprender de él.

Ella asintió- ¿Cómo puedo…?

-Oh, pedir disculpas es una buena forma de iniciar. Intentar con verdadera intención no volver a cometer el mismo error es lo siguiente.

-A pesar… de que la culpa sea grave, ¿puede ser perdonada?

-Toda culpa puede ser perdona si se solicita perdón de verdad -aseguró con voz de experiencia- las personas que se equivocan y saben reconocer sus errores son más que bienvenidas a disfrutar del perdón. Quien no lo otorga cegado por la ira, no es más que un necio aferrado al dolor, vivir con dolor no es vivir.

Jeanne sonrió, esas palabras la reconfortaron, pero a la vez, reconoció de ella la verdad que ataba su relación con Hao. Aún no lo había perdonado del todo y, a pesar de que él no solicitara su perdón, ella si debía dejar ir ese dolor que llevaba conteniendo desde las muertes de sus apreciados compañeros. El padre tenía razón, no era sano seguir de esa forma.

Ella debía aprender a vivir, intentando ser mejor cada día para no volver a manchar sus manos de sangre inocente, de esa forma podría honrar la memoria de los que mató. A su vez, perdonar a Hao no solo le traería esa paz que no gozaba, sino que la haría sentir menos sofocada por su presencia. Algo que volvería a ser constante dado que en algún momento volverían a verse para dar su respuesta.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras padre -se animó a responderle más tranquila. Las renovadas fuerzas que esa conversación le había otorgado le hicieron sentir que parte de las pesadas cadenas que la ataban se aliviaban con la promesa de mejorar como persona.

Él le devolvió el gesto, ojos llenos de sabiduría de años reflejados en esas arrugas que se estiraron al sonreír. Palpó suavemente su mano con el cariño que le tenía. Conocía a Jeanne de algunos años y no dudaría en verla como el vivo ejemplo de la verdadera caridad, el altruismo era tangible y su modestia no hacía más que ensalzarla. La belleza de ella, para su opinión, estaba dentro; en su hermoso corazón.

A pesar de reconocer su carencia de furyoku, Shamash observó al hombre por segundos como si este pudiese verlo. Sus ojos vacíos escudriñaron dentro de él, buscando su verdadera virtud. Jeanne le impidió que continuara al despedirse, por lo que prefirió colocarse a su lado. Le parecía mucho más tranquila y, emanaba de ella un sentimiento de confianza que no había experimentado desde niña. Las palabras de ese señor le dieron una esperanza que no se había permitido otorgarse hasta ese momento. Sin ser realmente consciente curvó sus labios en una sonrisa discreta.

Pasaron la mañana entre sus servicios de donación, visitas y revisiones del taller que heredó de Marco. Volvió para el almuerzo a la misma cafetería del chocolate caliente, para solicitar uno acompañado de empanadas de queso dulce. Contempló con alegría su amado país y lo agitada de la vida citadina. Ojalá pudiesen detenerse a ver el espectáculo de luces y sombras que producían los árboles con el sol. Ciertamente no era quien para juzgar el motivo que los llevaba a ignorar esos pequeños obsequios otorgados por Dios, pero a veces le gustaría que las personas vivieran sus vidas plenamente.

Estando concentrada en el paisaje notó al que parecía ser un joven mostrándole un panfleto a otro ciudadano. Ambos parecían tener problemas para entenderse, por los gestos de confusión que se hacían al terminar de hablar. Le pidió amablemente a la dependiente que le guardara el resto del almuerzo para brindar su ayuda.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero me parece que requiere de un traductor. -comentó tratando que su descortesía se viese sustituida por su ofrecimiento.

-¿Hablas inglés? -preguntó el ciudadano francés- este joven habla ese idioma. No puedo entenderlo.

Jeanne asintió antes de mirar al extranjero. Ella había aprendido más que su idioma natal durante su formación con Marco. Hablaba japonés, francés e inglés; por lo que no le fue difícil hilar su oración- buenas tardes, puedo ayudarle.

Él le brindó una sonrisa aliviada- muchas gracias, señorita, el traductor tuvo un inconveniente y no pudo acompañarnos, el señor para el que trabajo quisiera llegar a este sitio -le mostró una volante con la ubicación, era un edificio que acostumbraban a alquilar para eventos importantes.

La doncella le explicó con paciencia y se aseguró que tuviese información de sobra. Sonrió para él cuando le agradeció nuevamente. Una voz que se le hizo familiar interrumpió el momento, al escucharlo giró su rostro reconociéndolo. Había ganado estatura, cambiado el cabello corto por uno largo, pero en esencia no dejaba de ser el rostro de Len.

-Dado el caso, debo agradecerte.

-No ha sido molestia, es bueno verle -sonrió amigablemente.

Él asintió para después indicarle a su acompañante que entrara al auto, quedando solo ellos dos. Len no tenía tiempo de sobra, pero creyó conveniente compartir un par de segundos con ella, Jeanne parecía deseosa de preguntar lo que él estaba imaginando.

-Si no es atrevimiento, ¿podría decirme como está la familia Asakura? Hace tanto que no veo al joven Yoh y a la señorita Anna, su hijo fue la última noticia que recibí. Me apenó de sobremanera no poder asistir para verlo.

-Ellos están bien -respondió sin mucho interés, hablar con la doncella le dejaba una extraña sensación, como si debiera abstenerse de comentar algo malo. Seguramente se debía a que aún conservaba ese aura de pureza y amabilidad.

-¿Su familia se encuentra bien?

Él hizo un cabeceo- ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy, gracias por preguntar -sonrió, para luego recordar que, si sabía del estado de los Asakura, podría responderle sobre Tamao- joven Ren, disculpe nuevamente mi importuno, pero ¿sabe de la señorita Tamao? Desafortunadamente perdí contacto con ella.

Quizás fue su imaginación, pero le pareció ver un atisbo de nerviosismo en él.

-Bien, ella está bien -aseguró escuetamente. No es que la frecuentara, pero podría decirse que habían estado en contacto, lo suficiente como para desarrollar por ella algo más que una amistad. No lo confesaría abiertamente- puedo darte su número -comentó, después de recordar que Tamao había mencionado lo mucho que extrañaba conversar con Jeanne. Si eso la hacía feliz, él lo conseguiría por ella.

-Se lo agradecería -una vez pasado el papel en sus manos, lo aguardó con cuidado en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Sentía la emoción de querer volver a casa para llamarla.

Siendo más de lo que pudo soportar, Len se despidió dejando atrás la silueta de la mujer que salvó su vida. Con vista al frente no le tomó tiempo pensar en lo solitaria que lucía, sin Marco y los X-laws no le habían quedado muchas personas a su lado. Francia era todo lo que tenía.

Escribió un corto mensaje de texto para Tamao. "Le di tu número a Jeanne".

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias:**

*Tamao conservará un poco más su actitud amable, probablemente esto pueda ser catalogado como un OOC, pero tomemos en cuenta que sigue siendo una buena persona y canónicamente tenía una buena relación con Jeanne.

*No se supo si Jeanne llegó a mejorar positivamente con los sentimientos negativos que tenía al matar a los del equipo Nilo. Siendo así y que se trata de un fic que busca adentrarse un poco más en ella, a partir de esa conversación con el padre, Jeanne empezará a mejorar. Aún considera un crimen lo que hizo, pero lo sobrellevará un poco mejor.

*Ella no había hablado con anterioridad de su problema porque no tenía la fuerza ni la confianza para hacerlo, por eso después de su quiebre emocional no pudo soportar que le preguntaran sin responder.


	8. ¿Qué podemos ser?

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su quinto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Para mi fortuna, se creó un espacio entre tareas que me permitió traerles el capítulo. Sobre este no tengo mucho que decir, disfruto traer más personajes para que las relaciones de los protagonistas no solo se centren en ellos dos, sino que puedan crear micro tramas. Como ya empezó el arco de la profundidad de los sentimientos, será bastante común que ambos estén mencionados, aunque no sean partícipes de la situación, sobre todo porque Jeanne está pasando por el conflicto de sentimientos con Hao y este realmente no entiende del todo su interés por ella.**

**Gracias una vez más por detenerse a leer esta locura de letras y pensamientos de una tarde de encierro (risas). Procedo a responder:**

**Allie Mcclure:**** ¡Estoy sumamente agradecida con tus palabras! Con honestidad, pienso mucho por temor a equivocarme. Yo amo la personalidad de Jeanne a los 16, a pesar de que solo pudo ser observada en un par de páginas. Se me hace muy hermosa, por eso quiero que se conserve eso para mi historia. Además de la actitud de Hao, que ahora más calmado, me parece divertido de escribir.**

**Si debo dar crédito a mi limpiadora, que es la que está con el ojo en el cielo, revisando que no haga alguna locura (risas) a ella le debo que todo esté como me gustaría que estuviese.**

**Sobre la dinámica de Jeanne y Hao, que te puedo decir, disfruto mucho que se vean implicados en conversaciones de choques de puntos de vista. Ambos aprenden del otro.**

**Guest: Gracias a ti también, por leer. Tienes toda la razón, el amor se me hace un proceso que requiere sus buenos detalles para ser convincente. Aunque actualmente ninguno de los dos esté enamorado, si se pueden ver destellos de pensamientos cercanos (Hao en su interés, Jeanne en que empieza a verlo diferente a lo que le hicieron creer)**

**Anna A. Lover****: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste la pareja, se me hizo difícil encontrar personas que compartieran esta "shipp" hasta que conocí a mi limpiadora y de ahí, la historia que hago. Así que me siento muy bien leyendo tu mensaje.**

**Satii: ¡Hola! Un placer leerte, Estoy agradecida con el hecho que disfrutes este fic, Si, yo también le lastimé un poco al escribir el primer capítulo, pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la trama. **

**Dicho esto, disfruten del capítulo. Nos vemos en cuanto los planetas se alineen nuevamente y me dejen respirar de tanta tarea.**

* * *

**Si no somos enemigos, ¿Qué podemos ser?**

A pesar de no encontrarse nerviosa, a Jeanne le tomó tiempo levantar el teléfono la mañana de la víspera de año nuevo para llamar a Tamao. Sentía que el lapso en el que no pudieron comunicarse arrebató la facilidad de iniciar una conversación. Quizás experimentaba culpabilidad. De cualquier forma, en cuanto se decidió a hacerlo, no demoró mucho tiempo antes de ser contestada en la otra línea. No fue la persona que deseaba escuchar, pero tampoco le desagrado ser atendida por una voz masculina que reconoció rápidamente.

-¿Diga?

-Joven Yoh, es un placer saludarlo. Le habla Jeanne -una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como si pudiese ver la alegría de escucharlo.

Él repitió su nombre en un tono de sorpresa antes de reír, ese gesto tan característico suyo la reconfortó. A pesar de todas las adversidades, seguía manteniendo ese aire relajado, la naturaleza tranquila y positiva de Yoh Asakura. Sabe que no suelen ser buenas las comparaciones, pero una parte de ella le gustaría ser más accesible como lo es él.

-Es bueno saber de ti, ¿Cómo has estado? -consultó.

Jeanne inmediatamente recordó la serie de sucesos anormales que había vivido últimamente, por lo que le costó responder- tan bien como se puede estar, ¿Cómo está usted? Me disculpo de antemano por no visitarles. Espero que, de darse la oportunidad, pueda conocer al joven Hana.

-¿Oh? Eso sería bueno, sería un placer tenerte con nosotros. Solo que con todo esto de los viajes debes avisarnos con anterioridad -volvió a reírse- Además, Anita querrá prepararte una habitación.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad, pero no me gustaría causarles incomodidad -respondió amablemente.

-No es molestia, doncella -aseguró la esposa de Yoh, quien había estado buscándolo para algunos quehaceres y al encontrarlo no dudó en acercarse con interés para saber con quién hablaba- contribuirá a la posada.

Nada era gratis con Anna, pero eso no era una molestia para Jeanne. Su educación tampoco le permitía aceptar tan fácilmente obsequios como ese cuando ella podía pagar lo justo. Se aseguró de esclarecer que, en efecto, no se quedaría de forma gratuita haciendo, para la señora Asakura, su visita mucho más atractiva. Después de desvelar los motivos de su llamada fue finalmente conectada con Tamao, quien, a pesar de sufrir los cambios propios de la edad, conservaba su voz igual de dulce.

-Me alegra tanto escuchar de ti, Jeanne; ¿Cómo has estado? -fue lo primero en preguntar, mientras se acomodaba para platicar. Para ella, era maravilloso saber de su vieja amiga. La doncella era una de las pocas personas que se abrieron paso a través de su capa de nerviosismo, consiguiendo su afecto y aprecio inmediato.

-Bien en la medida de lo posible -aseguró- ¿Cómo ha estado usted?

-Por favor, omite el formalismo -prorrogó sonriendo- he estado bastante bien, solo que confieso que esperaba tu llamada con anterioridad. Ren me comentó que te había dado mi número y de eso, un par de días.

La doncella se disculpó inmediatamente- admito con vergüenza que me gobernaba la culpabilidad. Perder su… tu contacto- corrigió después de escuchar un sonido de protesta proveniente de Tamao- me hizo dudar.

-Bueno, ya pasó. Lo importante es que puedo saber de ti -pronunció con honesta alegría- quisiera saber, si gustas, lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo. Me gustaría estar al día.

Jeanne experimentó gratitud al escucharla. Que se interesase en su vida sin un beneficio de por medio no solo la enaltecía a su ojos, sino que la apreciaba mucho más. Tamao, para ella, era una de las muchas maravillosas personas que tuvo el placer de conocer a lo largo de su vida; sin embargo, una de las pocas a las que con plena seguridad podía asignar como una buena amiga.

-En realidad no mucho, me divido entre la iglesia y el mantenimiento del taller de Marco -inició su pequeño relato. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente se decidió a comentarle un poco más- aunque estos últimos días estuve atendiendo una visita inesperada.

Tamao captó como su tono se había vuelto inestable momentáneamente. Se despertó su interés en esas últimas palabras, así que la instó a confesarle de quien se trataba. Vaya sorpresa que experimentó al escuchar el nombre. De todas las personas que esperó escuchar, jamás imaginó que sería Hao. Esperaba a Lyserg, incluso cualquiera menos al Shaman King. Era anticlimático, impensable; imposible. Sin embargo, estaba al teléfono Jeanne, la doncella que además de altruista, jamás mentiría.

-Eso… es sorpresivo -tomó un par de segundos antes de soltar parte de su conjetura- que él te busque, considerando tu poder, solo debe suponer… que hay algo que desea y no puede obtenerlo a pesar de su condición.

Guardó silencio, pues ella ya lo había pensado con anterioridad y descubierto gran parte de sus motivos. Sin embargo, no podía divulgarlo, no lo consideraba correcto. Luego abrió los ojos, cuando una de las revelaciones que no había considerado la golpeó mentalmente. Dios la perdonase, pero necesitaba saberlo. De ser correcto, tendría que protegerlo de todo daño que las decisiones de Hao pudieran causarle.

-¿Él se ha presentado durante este tiempo en la posada? -consultó. En su mente, el recuerdo del regalo flota en una nube de preocupación ¿Sería acaso Yoh el verdadero motivo de su obsequio?

-En navidad y hace poco -manifestó.

La doncella deseó no pensar lo peor, Hao pensaría en Yoh. No en su hijo; no en su hijo, suplicó. Se vio a si misma a través de Hana, convertida en un propósito descarriado de justicia. Un niño como él debía estar lo más lejos posible de cometer actos tan atroces como el que ella llevaba atormentándola.

El mundo de los chamanes era cruel de ser tratado con ingenuidad.

-¿Puedes informarme si llega a haber algún cambio, por favor? -se aventuró a pedirle, su amable tono en una súplica real.

-Si, pero ¿qué sucede? -respondió Tamao en la otra línea- ¿acaso es algo malo?

-Espero que no.

Jeanne miró a Shamash, quien había permanecido a su lado durante la llamada. Ver a su espíritu logró darle la seguridad que necesitaba para volver a hablar. El bebé dios a penas y demostró la gratificante sensación que le recorrió ver que ella se sentía segura con él. No Hao, solo ambos únicamente como era antes.

Tamao entretuvo a Jeanne el tiempo suficiente para hacerla sentir nuevamente como las dos niñas que conversaban amistosamente en medio del caos que avecinaba, en ese entonces, la victoria de Hao. Fue tanta la confianza que le otorgó el momento, que surgió un tema en el que realmente no era virtuosa para responder.

-¿Tienes pareja, Jeanne? -consultó su amiga, su curiosidad también estaba acompañada de genuinos buenos deseos. La doncella había sufrido un camino de soledad desde los acontecimientos en los que se conocieron, rogaba porque su vida se llenase de nuevas experiencias.

-A-ah -brotó de sus labios una especie de sonido nervioso. Su rostro se tiñó de un rosa poco habitual, tanto que Shamash ladeó su rostro para verla- no, no tengo pareja…

-Sé que en algún lugar está la persona que vea las mismas maravillas que vemos nosotros en ti -aseguró con esperanza en sus palabras- aunque debo confesar que me sorprende que no salgas con Lyserg.

Jeanne abrió su boca sin poder emitir algún sonido. Por unos minutos la línea pareció muerta, Tamao rió dulcemente con esa picardía venenosa que la madurez había hecho de ella. Era un secreto a voces, a él le gustaba. Sin embargo, ella nunca lo vio de la misma forma.

A Shamash no le hizo gracia el comentario, de hecho, la inmersión del romance no le estaba sentando bien a su juicio perfecto. El consideraba que Jeanne no necesitaba de un amorío para sentirse bien. El amor era un arma capaz de convertir al justo en pecador.

-Lyserg es una gran amistad -trató de disimular que su mente estaba recordando al apuesto joven de sonrisa encantadora. Todo un caballero, pero para su infortunio y, a pesar de que era consciente de la forma en la que la miró por última vez con el anhelo de un ser enamorado, no era capaz de corresponder sus maravillosos sentimientos, pero los atesoraba como una de sus más importantes posesiones.

-Marco debe estar festejando donde sea que esté -concluyó riendo con suavidad, consiguiendo que Jeanne se contagiara de su humor. El que fue un padre para ella, realmente se comportaba como un progenitor protector. Más de una ocasión había intimidado a jovencitos de su edad que la miraban.

La conversación continuó por un poco más, sobre otros temas que también le interesaban a la doncella. Tamao le conversó de su vida y a través de esas palabras descubrió el interés de la joven por Ren. No le fue difícil llegar a la conclusión que él le correspondía, Jeanne comprendió que no fue parte de su imaginación aquel gesto de nerviosismo que llegó a ver en el rostro de él. Estaba sumamente feliz de que las cosas prosperaban para sus amistades.

A diferencia de lo que ella experimentaba, Shamash no dejó de pensar en lo honestamente alegre que lucía sin sentirse afectada por la felicidad de los demás. La joven en la que se había convertido carecía de la envidia, era tan pura a pesar de estar manchada por el pecado. Ella era un alma que no merecía un mundo tan injusto como en el que vivía.

El dios babilónico dejó que conversara cuanto quisiera. Por un momento dejó de ser esa persona melancólica, merecía un descanso. Incluso Shamash era consciente de ello.

Por temas de agenda, en cuanto finalizó su llamada, se incorporó con rapidez aún emanando un sentimiento de alegría, que no hizo más que aumentar nuevamente recordando que al ser la víspera de un nuevo año, el nuevo hogar de los niños del orfanato estaría alimentado de ese ambiente que a ellos tanto le gustaba. Escuchar sus risas infantiles, tan llenas de vida, la hacía sentir plena.

Las calles estaban iguales a Navidad, las personas iban apresuradas de un lado al otro. Trataba de tomar las esquinas de la acera, donde sus pasos tranquilos no afectaran a los que deseaban movilizarse rápido. Su espíritu acompañante flotaba a su lado, puesto que no deseaba dejarla sola si llegase a ocurrir algo en cualquier momento. ya no estaba segura ni en su propio hogar. Jeanne trataba de darle conversación, no le parecía adecuado simplemente ignorarlo. Ambos hablaban a través de la conexión que existía entre ellos. De otro modo, solo sería una señorita loca hablándole a la nada.

-Será un buen año -aseguró ella, sonreía mientras se adentraba al supermercado. Una de sus manos tomaba una carretilla y la otra se ocupa de sacar la lista de víveres para la cena de ese día.

-¿Qué te hace asegurar con tanta determinación esas palabras? -consultó Shamash sin llegar a sonar curioso a pesar de estarlo. Los humanos hablaban sin ser conscientes de que no podía tener un juicio certero del futuro, todo era muy limitado para ellos.

La doncella ya estaba por responderle cuando un carrito de compra de un joven que andaba un poco distraído chocó con el de ella. Inmediatamente avergonzado se disculpó mirándola a los ojos, en ese momento balbuceó torpemente más palabras que no venían al caso. Jeanne no se burló de la situación, por el contrario, negó suavemente indicándole que no había problema. Después de eso continuó su camino, él la miró embelesado, pero eso ella no lo llegó a ver. Shamash si, devolvió una dura mirada al sujeto como si este pudiese verlo.

Regresando al lado de la doncella, esta reanudó su conversación.

-No lo digo a la ligera, solo creo que podrá ser un buen año. El día ha estado hermoso y muchas madres reciben a sus niños en un día como hoy, muchas familias se reencontrarán, otros harán metas que motivarán deseos positivos -murmuró enternecida- me parece que eso es algo bueno.

-Un afán innecesario de hacer metas que no cumplirán -aseguró, ojos vacíos que llegaron a mirarla de a ratos.

-No creo que todas queden inconclusas -respondió ella seleccionando algunos cortes de queso de numerosas bandejas puestas para los clientes.

Shamash no se lo debatió, no porque careciera de instrumentos para contradecirla, sino que la ilusión en sus ojos brillantes le hizo pensar que podía afectar esa alegría si le decía algo. En su lugar, como un niño inexperto, le preguntó.

-¿También harás algo como eso?

Al escucharlo, Jeanne se tomó su tiempo para entenderlo, hasta que comprendió que estaba preguntándole por la lista de propósitos. Sonriendo agregó con rapidez- no me parece un mala idea.

Su espíritu llegó a pensar en lo que ella anotaría.

Cuando finalizó las compras, tomaron un taxi de camino a la iglesia donde celebrarían la misa y cena para sus jóvenes protegidos y todo aquel que asistiese o estuviese en los alrededores durante la repartición de comida. Parte de la tradición de su país también estaba provista de decoraciones luminosa y dulces que a Jeanne le encantaba probar. Por supuesto, el Galette de Rois era uno de sus favoritos y poco disfrutable considerando que solo era visto durante esa época.

Al llegar al lugar, fue ayudada por las hermanas que no dudaron en abrazarla efusivamente agradeciendo su generosa colaboración. Jeanne modestamente les comentó que era lo menos que podía hacer cuando habían hecho tanto por ella. Además, quería que los niños pasaran una agradable fiesta.

-Disculpa que te ocupemos tanto -apresuró su voz una de las hermanas- ¿pero, podrías ayudar a los monaguillos con las decoraciones?

-Por supuesto, no es ninguna molestia -aseguró amablemente.

Los jóvenes se estaban esforzando por hacer lucir el sitio lo más bonito posible. Las donaciones de adornos estaban acompañadas de algunas luces de pequeños foquitos que estaban reemplazando por las que utilizaban en navidad. Ofreció su ayuda, que lastimosamente no fue bien vista por todos. Con algo de pesar Jeanne sabía que dentro del grupo de jovencitas que impartían catequesis, algunas la consideraban una persona superficial. Que solo quería quedar bien con todo el mundo.

Aun así, la mayoría a la que le parecía alguien agradable no dudó en agradecer por su disposición antes de brindarle una caja con pequeños decorativos, entre esos otras de las grandes tradiciones que no podían faltar en Francia. El muérdago.

La pequeña rama descansó en su manos antes de escuchar la voz del párroco.

-¿Oh? Hay que colocarla arriba de la puerta, veremos cuantos osados se atreven a confesarse este año -rió consiguiendo que el resto de los jóvenes secundara su gesto.

Jeanne sonrió entre ellos.

Llegada la tarde se despidió solo para cambiarse la ropa por un conjunto más festivo. A pesar de considerar la ropa costosa como un gasto innecesario, la doncella acostumbraba a comprar un vestido un poco menos modesto para celebrar el año nuevo. No por las apariencias, sino porque de alguna manera sentía que los momentos en los que Marco la llevaba por los centros comerciales en busca de un bonito conjunto para la fecha, estarían presente con ella de seguir haciéndolo. Para la ocasión, consiguió un vestido rojo de cuello militar, manga larga, que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla; tenía un corte de campana dividido en algunos pliegues; en la cintura estaba ligeramente ajustado por un cinturón negro con un lazo del mismo color. Acompañó su conjunto con unos zapatos de poco tacón color negro.

Mientras se veía en el espejo, colocó un broche sobre la trenza que había realizado con la parte superior de su cabello, de esa forma, el resto inferior quedaría suelto con las ondas naturales que lo caracterizaban.

Con tiempo sobrante prefirió caminar disfrutando de las luces y la música alegre que se escuchaba. Su espíritu seguía a su lado, evaluando que ningún chamán estuviese dispuesto a arruinarle la noche. Algunas personas se atrevieron a desearle un feliz año, siendo inmediatamente correspondido, la doncella le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa honesta en sus labios.

Al llegar a la iglesia fue recibida por algunas de las monjas, le entregaron una pequeña bolsita de dulces que recibió encantada. No contaron con mucho tiempo para conversar, pero les aseguró que volvería en cuanto la misa finalizara para ayudarlas a repartir el banquete.

Tomó asiento casi a la mitad, donde atentamente escuchó con alegría las campanadas que anunciaban el inicio. El padre se encargó de expresar a través de la homilía el verdadero significado de la esperanza que reside dentro de un nuevo año, les motivó a vivir en base a la caridad, ofreciendo lo mejor de uno mismo cada día.

En cuanto finalizó la misa, los cánticos de alabanza no se hicieron esperar. Jeanne acompañó algunos entre sonrisas, contagiada de esa agradable ambiente de celebración.

Regresó al lugar de las monjas ayudándolas a colocar la comida en diferentes platos. Primero los tradicionales cortes de queso, champiñones y trozos de pavo. Aunque ella realmente no disfrutaba comer carne, no pretendía obligar a los demás a realizar las mismas acciones. Sirvió sin molestarse y agregó cantidades generosas en cada plato. Una vez repartida toda la comida acomodó los cubiertos. Como era costumbre, al faltar poco tiempo para el inicio del nuevo año, salieron a buscar sitios donde ver el espectáculo de luces.

Decidió quedarse cerca de la puerta, donde estaba el resto de los diferentes grupos al servicio de la iglesia.

Hao la encontró sonriendo, intercambiando algunos comentarios con las integrantes del coro. Le hizo bastante gracia descubrir el color que había seleccionado en su vestuario, de decirle lo que pensaba al respecto solo obtendría una mirada cargada de indignación. Sin embargo, para desgracia de ella era una verdad innegable, le sentaba el rojo tanto como él disfrutaba verla vestida de ese color.

Fue advertida por Shamash de su presencia, el dios babilónico adoptó una postura a la defensiva demostrándole cuando le desgradaba verlo.

Que infortunio para el espíritu que las desgracias ajenas siempre eran diversión para él. Incluso se consideró benevolente puesto que aquello pudo ser considerado como una ofensa.

Jeanne se apartó quedando un poco más adelante. Por respeto a la casa del Señor, no estaba dispuesta a conversar temas chamánicos adentro del recinto. Además, él podía leer su mente y las personas normales no lo veían. Dejó que se acercara y por principios, se dignó en saludar apropiadamente.

-Buenas noches -anunció dentro de su mente- no esperaba verlo para estas festividades.

-Creía haber mencionado mi paciencia limitada -aseguró con falsa inocencia- pero, parece que preferiste ignorar mi advertencia.

La doncella no ocupó demasiado tiempo en contestar- me disculpo, no quería dar a entender eso; me refería a no considerar la víspera de Año Nuevo como una de sus opciones.

Hao le obsequió una sonrisa casual, de esos gestos que advertían su disfrute- ¿No es esta fiesta, el evento propicio para iniciar con nuevas metas?

-Así se considera -concordó sin estar muy a gusto con la resolución que él planteaba. El punto de su comentario era de un sabor agridulce, ya que estaba anuente de la seguridad que tenía porque ella aceptara. Ciertamente no pensaba hacer lo contrario después de hablar con Tamao, tenía aprensión a las sospechas que sembró esa conversación.

-Eso nos lleva a tu decisión, doncella -rió con sorna, algo el ego del viejo él dejándose ver a través de su oración. Como si de un juego de ajedrez se tratase, uno donde ella estaba arrinconada sin otra salida más que aceptar su derrota.

Jeanne giró su rostro a un lado, donde los niños bajo su protección estaban atentos al despliegue de fuegos artificiales que empezaría a verse pronto, ver su sonrisas de emoción por la espera la llenó de paz. Con ese sentimiento inundándola encaró al Shaman King, él también la miraba con la diferencia de que su rostro estaba inclinado un poco dándole esa postura confiada habitual.

-Estoy a su servicio a partir de ahora.

La gama de luces estalló en el cielo y la multitud salió un poco más para ver los fuegos artificiales. La doncella escuchaba los sonidos, pero no podía ignorar el rostro de Hao. Como si hubiese vendido una parte de ella a fuerzas destinadas a propósitos negativos, a pesar de estar consciente de que él no se comportaba como en el pasado. Su rostro reflejaba la victoria, el ego, la diversión; el fuego que ella había iniciado y él no deseaba consumir.

No estaba asustada, sino más bien renuente, insegura de dar un paso adelante por temor a lo que deseaba de su persona. Sabía que debía proteger a los niños y a Hana en dado caso, pero ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿A dónde la llevaría lo que él denominó como Flor de Maíz?

Su preocupación la ocupó, la distrajo; tendió la trampa perfecta que conectaba su ensimismamiento con la evaluación que Hao le daba a su rostro. Jeanne le recordaba a cada momento porque le gustaba estar con ella. Para con él era un libro de expresiones perfectamente legible. Si la provocase, volvería a mirarlo molesta; si la consolaba, no sabría qué hacer, debatida entre la gratitud y la aprensión. ¡Oh, el momento!, la oportunidad que se entregó en bandeja. Elevó su rostro detectando la pequeña ramita que había visto cuando se apareció oportunamente en el lugar. Cuando la visualizó solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la doncella no notara a donde la estaba llevando, había dado pasos al frente estando aún cerca de la puerta.

La besó en la mejilla. A pesar de ser solo un roce, logró encender las alertas en ella. Se estremeció bajo su tocto, adoptando una rigidez semejante a la de un objeto sin vida.

Hao tuvo el descaro de demostrarle cuan gratificante le fue ver que le afectaba. No fue su sonrisa que se lo demostró, sino sus ojos, brillaban peligrosamente como las brasas del elemento que lo atraía.

-Feliz año nuevo, Jeanne -comentó con el rostro lleno de una picardía madura que siempre carecería alguien tan puro como ella- volveremos a vernos pronto.

Igual que su beso, todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de responderle, él se desvaneció. Solo persistía la gran pregunta ¿Por qué?

No fue hasta escuchar la voz de las monjas, que regresó a la realidad.

-¿Jeanne, está todo bien? -consultó una de ellas, era igual de joven que la doncella.

No quiso mentir, por lo que reemplazó la respuesta que no podía dar, por unas preguntas- ¿Me buscaban? ¿Empezarán a repartir?

-Si, ya vamos a comenzar -le agregó sonriendo, antes de reír con ligereza- debemos movernos, no tardarán en llegar las parejas al muérdago -indicó.

La doncella elevó con sorpresa su rostro hasta notar la ramita que ella misma ayudó a colocar horas antes. No hizo más que confundirla. ¿Fue por la tradición? No, ni siquiera quería imaginar el motivo. Dios la perdonase, pero pedía olvidar todo lo ocurrido,

Ella no sabía cómo tomar aquello…

En realidad, nunca supo cómo tomarlo.

**Notas aclaratorias:**

*La editora y escritora estuvieron celebrando el reboot de Shaman King para el 2021 como por tres días (risas)

*El Galette de Rois es una tarta tradicional francesa para las fiesta de fin de año.

*Al igual que en la mayoría de los países, la tradición del muérdago se hace durante el primero, como símbolo de unión entre parejas para prosperidad.


	9. Una relación que empeora

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su quinto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**¡Vaya! ¡Qué semana tan agotadora! ¿Cómo están ustedes? Yo bien, dentro de lo que cabe, aunque sumamente estresada. Las tareas no dan tregua, no tengo tiempo ni siquiera para extorsionar a mi limpiadora. Por cierto, estoy muy feliz de que se pasaran a escribirme bonitos mensajes en insta (¡Son un amor, en serio!) Me subió la estamina para traerles el noveno capítulo.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, puedo considerarlo el que más conversaciones tiene. Traté de que no se hiciera tan denso el peso de los pensamientos y decisiones, por lo que, de ante mano, espero me disculpo si resulta un poco agotador. Los capítulos más dinámicos están bastante cerca.**

**Procedo rápidamente a agradecer lo reviews:**

**Guest: ¡Gracias! Espero que lo siga siendo (risas).**

**Missy: ¡Te agradezco las palabras! Así que también estuviste como nosotras gritando, creo que mi limpiadora se quedó un poco afónica. Sobre lo otro, si, pienso que Hao es de las personas atrevidas, pero que no da pasos en falso. Algo como que, sabe cuándo hacer las cosas para que resulte a su favor. **

**Anna A. Lover****: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero sigas disfrutando de los capítulos.**

**Allie Mcclure****: ¡Nosotras también los extrañamos! ¡Agradecida de tener otro bonito mensaje tuyo! Si, Jeanne debe sentirse fatal, es como "trabajar con el enemigo" a pesar de que ya no tengan esos roles. Sumado a eso, tener la incertidumbre de no saber que rol juega y sobre todo las confusas acciones que él hace y ella cree que realiza para provocarla.**

**Lo pienso y debe ser sumamente agotador pasar por eso y no tener con quien comentarlo, por eso Tamao se me hace perfecta. De solo pensar en que Jeanne le cuente todo lo que hace Hao, me parto de la risa.**

**Dicho todo eso, ¡Venga el capítulo!**

* * *

**Una confusa relación que empeora**

Como era de esperarse, el nuevo año abrazó Francia con el clima frío acostumbrado. Producto de las fiestas casi no se observaban personas afuera, uno que otro regresando a casa o balanceándose alegremente al ritmo del alcohol en su sistema. Jeanne inició su día agradeciendo a Dios con más ánimos por tener que ayudar a las monjas repartir comida hasta tarde, de otra forma, no habría logrado cansarse lo suficiente como para que sus pensamientos le permitieran dormir. Sus ojos delataban que, a pesar de conciliar el sueño, tampoco había sido satisfactorio, si bien es cierto, no había vuelto a soñar con el equipo Nilo; los momentos extraños convividos con Hao consiguieron que se despertara a cada tanto completamente horrorizada.

Tampoco estaba sirviendo que Shamash estuviese inexplicablemente extraño, a penas y sentía su conexión, no le había dirigido la palabra después de la fiesta y tampoco respondía a su llamado. Su comportamiento la confundía, puesto que no lograba captar que lo hacía distante. La doncella realmente se sintió afligida, el no saber no siempre le era agradable, los años distante de la convivencia humana le habían restado experiencia para comprender la actitud de otros.

Incluso si Shamash era un espíritu…

Poco descansada, en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la cama se estiró. Algunos mechones de su largo cabello ondulado obstaculizaron su vista por lo que terminó atándolos en una coleta baja. Tomó todos sus implementos y dio por iniciada su rutina de limpieza.

Seguramente el baño hubiese sido disfrutable sin estar tan agobiada. Siendo un día en el que todo permanecía cerrado hasta pasado el mediodía, ocupó ropa de casa cómoda. Un pantalón de lana gris holgado con un suéter del mismo material verde oscuro. El diseño manga larga le permitía guardar algo del calor que necesitaba contra el clima frío.

-Shamash… -trató de llamarlo, esperanzada que, en esa ocasión, él viniera. Estaba acostumbrada a desayunar junto a él- por favor -suplicó- si te ofendido sin saber, permíteme disculparme. No me gustaría seguir de esta forma…

-No hay tal ofensa -musitó él, su voz resonando en su cabeza, aún no había manifestado su forma física.

Jeanne bajó su rostro apenada- entonces… ¿Cuál es el motivo que nos lleva a tener esta distancia?

Shamash guardó silencio. Realmente él tampoco podía encontrar un motivo exacto, solo la había ignorado a partir de la intervención de Hao en Año Nuevo. Realmente no estaba enojado con Jeanne, sino irritado con el Shaman King, su osadía causó en el espíritu de la doncella una repulsión mayor, si es que era posible, en su persona. Verlos a través de la conexión de ella lo hizo imaginar más de lo que sucedía y esa ilusión ficticia lo hizo susceptible. Ella veía el bien en el mundo ingenuamente, si decidiera verlo en él… si Hao viese lo que Shamash ve.

No, eso no iba a pasar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Jeanne aún mantenía una distancia racional y el irrespeto del otro, aseguraba el espíritu, era una búsqueda de burlarse de esa inocencia en la doncella.

Para él, no tenía nombre ese sentimiento, porque nunca lo había experimentado. Solo quería al Shaman King lo más lejos posible de Jeanne. Todo estaba perfectamente cuando solo eran ellos dos.

-No permitas más cercanía de la que merece -sentenció apareciendo, sus ojos huecos perforaron en ella con severidad. Como un padre corrigiendo a su inexperta hija.

La doncella asintió- no pretendía hacer lo contrario.

-No me refiero a que tú lo desees -facilitó su exposición de idea indicándole lo que realmente quería que captara de su acusación.

Jeanne no fue capaz de contradecirlo. No se trataba de una suposición fundamentada en algo a la libre interpretación. Por el contrario, las señales tangibles se manifestaban cada vez más directas. Los comentarios, las burlas y luego, sin motivo aparente el consuelo, insinuaciones, el beso…

Ya no eran la justicia y el mal y, ciertamente, en el fondo le aterraba todo lo que estaba pasando. Los ojos de Hao la noche anterior la atraparon momentáneamente, su genuino disfrute. El hecho de reconocer que él no cesaría mientras le resultase divertida.

-Pronto todo terminará -musitó intentando sonar firme, fallando rotundamente en el proceso. Si su espíritu lo notó, no dijo nada al respecto. Asintió a su comentario ocupando un lugar a su lado, dispuesto a desayunar junto a ella como cada mañana.

Jeanne sonrió entonces, recuperando en su gesto la alegría perdida.

Después de desayunar y siendo casi el medio día recibió una llamada. No le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Tamao en la línea. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y la tendida conversación que sostendrían seguramente, tampoco.

-Feliz año, Jeanne -comenzó su amistad. Espero que disfrutaras de la fiesta lo mejor posible.

-En la medida de lo posible, así lo hice. También espero que, de igual forma, lo pasaras bien -agregó con la misma honestidad.

Escuchó la risa melodiosa de su amiga- fue agradable. Cené en compañía de la señorita Anna y el resto de la familia. Además -su tono se tiñó de un matiz divertido- recibí un obsequio muy particular.

Jeanne no comprendió a que se refería y Tamao, que la conocía muy bien, agregó más información para facilitarle el trabajo- un sobre de parte de Ren. Parece que es parte de la tradición de China regalar dinero. Lo envió con una nota de disculpa, parece que su vuelo de Francia se retrasó.

-¿Aún se encuentra aquí? -consultó obteniendo una especie de sonido de afirmación- seguramente le hubiese gustado estar en Japón.

-¿Ah, pero que sugieres, Jeanne? -consultó riendo Tamao, le hacía gracia que sin quererlo, la doncella había hecho una insinuación- aunque debo confesar con honestidad, que espero que venga a visitarme pronto. Me gustaría agradecerle personalmente el detalle. Y pensar que puede ser tan detallista.

La doncella sonrió genuinamente- el cariño produce hermosos sentimientos en cada uno de nosotros. Me siento complacida al saber que todo está mejorando para ambos, en verdad hacen una pareja enternecedora.

Si Jeanne hubiese podido verlo, sería testigo del rostro sonrojado de Tamao. Entre su sonrisa, la joven de hebras rosadas lucía avergonzada, pero feliz. Sus deseos junto a los propios hicieron que terminara por reír con suavidad como la joven enamorada que era. Pensar en Ren tampoco la ayudaba, sus momentos compartidos desde que descubrió sus sentimientos; todo la embotonaba de una calidez agradable.

-Algún día podré decir lo mismo de ti -aseguró.

La doncella no lo negó, por el contrario, se preguntó si esas palabras se harían realidad en alguna parte de su vida.

-Si Dios me lo permite -concordó.

-¿No se te acercó ningún apuesto caballero durante la cena de Año Nuevo? -se aventuró su amiga, trataba de imaginar un motivo que no llevase a los jóvenes que seguramente asistían a la iglesia, a no ver con ojos prometedores a Jeanne. Era una mujer hermosa, el único motivo que encontraba es que Shamash de alguna manera los detuviera.

Jeanne abrió la boca un par de veces, pero su oración murió al recordar aquello que la estaba perturbando- estuve con las monjas…

-O puede que Shamash esté maquinando para acapararte -canturreó bromista.

La doncella no llegó a entender el chiste- ¿Por qué haría Shamash tal cosa? -la conexión que tenía con el vibró tensándose, como si la mención del espíritu lo intranquilizara.

-Al parecer no lo has notado -rió- solo me parece que tu espíritu aún desea ser el más allegado a ti.

Jeanne negó rotundamente la idea, su ingenuidad la hacía escapar de tener ese pensamiento como lo que era, una realidad. Para ella era imposible que su espíritu experimentara algo como eso, después de todo él era plenamente consciente de la conexión irrompible que existía entre ambos y el cariño genuino que le expresaba. Nadie podría reemplazarlo nunca, era innegable.

-No creo que se trate de eso -musitó.

-O tal vez no lo has notado -comentó- sería gracioso que te montara un drama. Algo como dejarte de hablar.

La doncella parpadeó sorprendida- ¿Crees que haría algo como eso?

¿Acaso…?

-No imagino que no -rió.

Jeanne no supo que decir.

Cuando finalizó la conversación intentó consultarle a Shamash con toda la inocencia que solo alguien tan puro como ella podía manifestar, por supuesto, su espíritu zanjó el tema asegurando que sentimientos como esos no podrían estar dentro de su ordenanza y mucho menos, siendo él un dios. La doncella aun así sonrió, prometiéndole que a pesar de todo lo que pudiese suceder en el futuro, la relación con él seguiría siendo atesorada por ella, porque la escogió entre muchos; permaneció a su lado.

Su espíritu se aseguró de sonreír fugazmente cuando ella ya no estaba viéndolo.

Durante el tiempo que ocupó enviando las bonificaciones de los trabajadores del taller que Marco le dejó, recibió una segunda llamada. Tamao se lo había comentado, pero de igual forma le sorprendió escuchar a Ren en la otra línea, en efecto su vuelo saldría en la tarde, por lo que esperaba reunirse con ella ya que consideraba una descortesía dejar Francia sin despedirse. Mero acto protocolar para él, para ella una agradable salida con un amigo.

Vistió casual, cubriéndose lo mejor posible del frío. Ya la estaba esperando cuando llegó, sentado en una de las mesas del interior del lugar que escogieron. Resaltaba entre el resto de la personas, en parte por sus rasgos asiáticos y, en otra, por lo distinguido de sus educados gestos.

Se levantó al verla. Ella le sonrió con educación y, aunque él no le devolviera el gesto, la doncella no se ofendió. Al contrario de ello, recordó que él siempre había sido una persona seria.

-Me alegra volver a verlo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo -respondió extendiendo una de las sillas, Jeanne ocupó el lugar agradeciendo el gesto- ¿gustas ordenar?

-Por supuesto. Tamao me comentó que su vuelo se retrasó, lamento mucho que experimentara un cambio de último momento.

Ren le restó importancia, concentrado en descubrir si había estado sosteniendo conversación con la recién nombrada- no es la primera vez que me ocurre -hizo una pequeña pausa- Pudo contactarla sin inconvenientes -no fue una pregunta, a través de su voz profunda era una verdad.

-si -aseguró- le estoy agradecida por permitirme su número, es agradable volver a hablar con ella. Es una preciada amistad -sonrió, sus ojos iluminados genuinamente.

El mesero tomó sus pedidos. Conversaron trivialidades como el idioma y los viajes, la belleza de los países y, por supuesto, Ren expuso abiertamente que, a pesar de haber recorrido un sinfín de lugares, China le seguía pareciendo el mejor país del mundo. La doncella hablo sobre el orfanato, las bellezas en lo poco y las amistades. Su abnegación dejada en cada palabra que brotaba honesta, su madurez a pesar de la juventud.

Tamao también regreso a la mesa de conversación. En esa ocasión, la doncella fue capaz de notar a través de las palabras sutiles y gestos de su acompañante que realmente, para su agrado, lo que él estaba construyendo con ella tenía ese grado de formalismo que una relación real debía tener. Estaba realmente feliz, incluso lo dejó ver a través de su sonrisa.

Quizás la conversación con Tamao le había permitido ser un poco más perceptiva ante aquellos detalles que antes pasaban desapercibidos.

Al momento de pagar tuvieron un gracioso roce de opiniones. Donde ella se negaba a no pagar por lo que había comido y él, a dejarla pagar. Por unos minutos ninguno dio su brazo a torcer, hasta que Ren finalmente cedió, solo porque se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Cuando se despidió deseándole un buen viaje, Jeanne internamente también puso sus esperanzas en la relación que tenía con su amiga. Pidió a Dios que les permitiera disfrutar del cariño puro que crecía en ellos. Eran afortunados de encontrarse en esta vida.

De alguna manera él también le deseó suerte, pensando en la soledad que parecía rodearla sin vía de escape. A pesar de su sonrisa bondadosa, la realidad de Jeanne era un paraje desolado. Y, aun así, entregaba todo de sí misma cada día intentando ser positiva. Era admirable y lamentable a partes iguales.

Lo último que vio de ella fue su mano extendida agitada a modo de despedida. Su chófer condujo y él se concentró en su viaje.

-Debemos irnos -llamó Shamash a su lado acaparando la atención que había concentrado anteriormente en Ren.

La doncella que alguna vez fue de hierro asintió, dejando que el viento balanceara graciosamente sus cabellos mientras caminaba al lado de su único acompañante, su espíritu.

**-Residencia Asakura-**

A Hao no le sorprendió ver a Yoh sonreírle abiertamente al verlo, levantó su mano tirando de sus labios en una sonrisa habitual. Su gemelo no tardó en recibirlo en la residencia comentando lo agradable del clima y si gustaba comer algo. Casi lo trataba como un humano cualquiera y eso, no sabía si tomarlo como una ofensa o un halago.

-Hana no lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero parece que le hiciste una propuesta de pelea -rió relajadamente- sabes cómo despertar su interés.

-¿No piensas proponerme que me retracte? -consultó, sus ojos oscuros fijo en Yoh, alegría perversa en su gesto.

-Incluso si lo intentara, no cambiarás de opinión -aseguró- solo que, no creo que a Anita le haya sentado bien la noticia.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo -restó importancia. Lo que Anna deseara le erra irrelevante- debería ocuparse de prepararlo mejor. Su desempeño es decepcionante.

El cabello castaño de su hermano cayó parcialmente en su rostro cuando suspiró en expresión de cansancio- llevo escuchando eso tantas veces que parece oración -su esposa le había triplicado el entrenamiento junto a su hijo y a penas y tenía tiempo para dormir- ¿Cuándo empezará?

-La fecha es inexacta, mientras no se levante la queja formal no empezará -perdió el humor, su rostro inusualmente serio- pero es una realidad. El resto de la G-8 también está reclutando. -se adelantó a su pensamiento al leerle la mente- por supuesto, tu hijo no es el único en mi equipo.

Yoh esperó que le dijera que los poco miembros restantes que alguna vez fueron sus seguidores serían el resto de los convocados, sin embargo, la sonrisa casi gatuna que le ofreció el Shaman King le demostró que no se trataba de ellos. No dejaba de sorprenderle la habilidad que tenía para conseguir adeptos.

-¿Entonces, de quienes se trata?

Hao rió producto de los pensamientos del contrario- requería de alguien que detuviera a Hana de cruzar al otro lado sin retorno -respondió refiriéndose a los demonios que residían dentro del niño.

Él los había puesto cuando murió, a solicitud de la esposa de su hermano. De hecho, que sostuvieran esa conversación era gracias a él. No creía que llegaran a imaginar lo afortunados que eran de encontrar disposición en su persona, después de todo, pudo dejar que el curso de los acontecimientos se mantuviera. No representaba de su beneficio salvarlo y, sin embargo, fue clemente. Un dios clemente

Yoh entendió rápidamente a quien se refería, ahora comprendía porque había permitido a Alumi residir en la posada y recientemente, entrenar con las sacerdotisas. Hizo una mueca de horror graciosa pensando en lo anticipado que parecía el Shaman King dando cinco pasos en uno solo y previendo cada posible resultado.

Hao rió honesto- ¿Qué te sorprende? Has tenido suficiente demostración, siempre he sido superior.

"El ego" pensó su hermano.

-Cuida tus pensamientos, Yoh -advirtió sonriendo- las ofensas suelo cobrarlas a creces.

-eso intento hermano -rió relajadamente- pero nunca he sido bueno, soy muy honesto -movió algunos mechones de cabello sobre la frente- ¿solo ellos dos?

Los labios del dios se estiraron automáticamente en unas sonrisa de autosuficiencia. No, ellos no eran los únicos en el equipo y saberlo, mucho más, poder decirlo sabiendo que terminaría tan perturbado como la persona ocupaba ese último lugar siempre le era divertido de observar. Así que se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando del rostro de genuina curiosidad que tenía Yoh.

Esperó hasta que fue incapaz de postergarlo.

-Supongo que por su título te será reconocible -anunció antes de cerrar sus ojos con genuina alegría- la tercera es la Doncella de Hierro, Jeanne.

Hao se concentró en el rostro de su hermano y valió cada segundo de su tiempo. Primero se descompensó en una mueca perturbada y luego abrió la boca sin ser capaz de emitir algún comentario. Le costó, pero al final, después de un minuto, gritó.

-¡¿Qué?!

**-Torre Eiffel-**

Yabisu esperó a escuchar lo que tenía Yosuke por decir, incluso si no estuviese interesado en hacerlo. El mocoso inútil había estado cambiante; desde lo sucesos en la aldea se mostró mucho más serio de lo que alguna vez fue. Al dios no le interesaba si estaba experimentando una fase postraumática producto de las muertes que habían hecho impuras sus manos o si había hecho funcionar las pocas neuronas que tenía en su cabeza. Sea cualquiera de los dos casos, el haberse adoptado como su espíritu acompañante no lo eximía de tener que prestarle atención.

-Si un dios escogiera a alguien inalcanzablemente poderoso ¿Dónde nos deja? -preguntó, no a Yabisu, ni siquiera él mismo, fue solo una cuestión lanzada al aire.

Antes de que le contestara, continuó su discurso- tendríamos que matarlo antes de que pueda pensar en esa opción.

A su lado, el dios capitalista rió sin ánimo, el niño era lo bastante estúpido para proponer algo como eso. Hablaba por encima de su mediocres habilidades- ¿y como lo harás?, siendo tan inútil.

Yosuke ignoró su ofensivo comentario y, por primera vez sonrió- no todo debo hacerlo yo, solo necesito saber a quien reemplazar. Después de todo, presiento que nuestros encuentro en Francia no fueron cuestión de suerte.

Si hubiese sido diferente, Yabisu hubiese elogiado al mocoso por deducir algo que él ya tenía en mente. Y con elogiar, se refería más bien a consultarle porque demoró tanto tiempo en algo tan obvio.

-¿Entonces?

-Necesitaremos una doncella -rió el niño.


	10. Es agradable cuando no tiene significado

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su quinto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**Nuevamente, un placer estar de vuelta con otro capítulo, sobre todo porque este es el número 10 (aplausos desde el encierro) ¡No saben cuánto agradezco su amor por esta historia! Me hace feliz dedicarle algo de mi tiempo a ambos personajes, desarrollar lo que, según mi gran imaginación, pudo haberse dado (risas). ¡En fin, a este punto me encuentro satisfecha y espero seguir esforzándome para traerles algo decente!**

**Ah, sobre el curso de la historia si debo mencionar algunas cosillas que medité en el espacio libre que tenía. El capítulo que sigue puede traer consigo dos caminos diferentes. Puede tratarse del regular que continua lo "canónico" de la historia o puede ser un especial para celebrar los 10 capítulos, de cualquier forma… no tengo inclinación por cualquiera de los dos, supongo que en las semanas me decidiré.**

**Procedo a comentar los comentarios**

**Minato Mirai: Ah, ¡qué dices! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra que se vea natural, quiero que cuando despegue en el "me gusta" se sienta lo más realista posible.**

**Missy: ¡¿Cierto?! Tamao se me hace una persona hermosísima, de esas que valora sus amistades y siento que a Jeanne siempre le hizo falta rellenar ese vacío que le dejó el descubrir que actuó mal. Me gusta su amistad y trataré de explotarla cuanto sea posible.**

**Con respecto a lo otro, naturalmente Ren es muy compatible con ella y me pareció acertada la decisión del autor de emparejarlas (aunque, obviamente, yo la prefiero con Hao, pero no me quejo) (risas). Seguramente vuelva a aparecer en otro capítulo, me gusta escribir sobre su relación tranquila y como pueden funcionar bien juntos. Sin embargo, ciertamente este un fic de Hao así que no lo haré en un plano romántico, pero si habrá de eso :D**

**Sin más que agregar, nos volveremos a ver ¡Venga el capítulo!**

* * *

**Todo es agradable cuando no tiene significado**

En cuanto la mañana llegó abandonó su cama estirándose para perder los rastros de somnolencia que podrían quedar en su organismo, tomó sus implementos y ocupó los siguientes minutos en un baño relajante. Al salir, seleccionó una falta azul marino con una camisa manga larga, un sencillo conjunto que le daría comodidad en su itinerario. Como de costumbre, lo siguiente que estaba por hacer era consultarle a su espíritu que le gustaría desayunar. Siempre optaba por dejarlo escoger, parecía satisfecho seleccionando entre los emparedados y las canastitas de crema. Sin embargo, su boca no llegó a pronunciar palabras, concentrada en la figura que balanceaba un par de ramitas a algunos gatos en su balcón. Jeanne no supo si alegrarse por no demostrar alguna emoción o recriminarse que el gesto podía entenderse como comodidad ante sus visitas.

Hao había vuelto y después de su gesto en Año Nuevo lo menos que deseaba era volver a verlo en un corto tiempo.

-Buenos días, ¿A qué debo su visita? -consultó sin sonar ofendida de su presencia dentro de la habitación, a pesar de que internamente lo estaba. Sobre todo, porque era consiente que no tenía ni la mínima pizca de justificar el hecho de que nuevamente ignoró los principios de tocar a su puerta.

-¿No es muy temprano para levantarte?, a penas y se ve el sol -comentó en respuesta, sin inmutarse en mirarla, concentrado en seguir moviendo las ramas.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta -sentenció ella.

-Tampoco la mía -disfrutó sentir su molestia irradiar detrás de él. Finalmente abandonó a los pequeños gatitos del tejado para observarla divertido- buenos días, Jeanne.

La doncella repitió el saludo por cortesía- ¿Responderá mi pregunta?

El Shaman King negó vagamente haciéndole saber que estaba luciendo desesperada. No todo tenía que girar en respuestas y, ciertamente era la mejor excusa que incluso para él mismo se había hecho. Después de todo, el que estuviera en Francia no tenía ningún motivo que guardara relación con la Flor de Maíz, cuando fue consciente de sus acciones ya estaba en el plano terrenal, dentro de la habitación de Jeanne. Y eso al principio lo irritó.

Mientras el tuviese el control de su juego con ella todo le resultaba justificable, sin embargo, esa acción se había escapado. Querer verla tenía una línea peligrosa que ignoró hasta ese día. Porque después de ello surgía la pregunta ¿Qué lo llevó verdaderamente a Francia? Y no le estaba gustando que su mente tergiversara sus acciones.

-Disfruto tu compañía -entonó juguetonamente, entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros para darle mayor comicidad. Jeanne no defraudó, inmediatamente desvió su mirada molesta. Si, esa era la reacción que quería, todo ese juego tenía ese propósito, nada más- saldremos en cuanto se iluminen las calles del todo.

La doncella no agregó nada más, inmediatamente llamó a Shamash, su espíritu respondió al escucharla, sintiendo el desagrado de su usuario y el propio mezclado al ver a su visitante. Sabía que seguía después de eso, así que se adelantó a Jeanne comentando que estaría manteniendo su perímetro protegido, no le admitiría que se reusaba rotundamente a desayunar teniendo a Hao a su lado. Después de todo, ella era incapaz de no ser educada, la escuchó preguntarle y eso fue lo más que pudo tolerar, ocupó un plano espiritual para hacerlo lo que había mencionado con anterioridad, asegurarse de su protección.

A diferencia del primer desayuno que tuvieron juntos, en esa ocasión la doncella no estaba llena de pensamientos confusos, pero tampoco se encontraba del todo tranquila. No era capaz de probar bocado sin notar los ojos oscuros del él fijos en ella. Si Hao intentaba provocarla nuevamente para otra ronda de comentarios afilados, no le daría el placer. Así que, tan digna como su formación en el orfanato le permitió lo observó de igual manera. Con el poco tiempo de ambos dedicarse únicamente a esa decidida batalla visual, Jeanne obtuvo que la risa de su acompañante resonara dentro de su habitación. Por lo menos ya no estaba concentrado en mirarla.

Antes de retirarse vertió en diferentes platos una cantidad considerable de leche. Esperaba que los gatos que dedicaron su mañana en juguetear con Hao aún estuviesen cerca, por lo menos podría ofrecerles algo de comer. Sin embargo, en cuanto asomó en el balcón descubrió que este se encontraba vacío.

Hao sabía que intentaría algo como aquello, después de todo se trataba de la mujer abnegada. De cualquier manera, le hizo gracia verla mirar en todas direcciones por si alguno de los felinos aparecía. Él sabía que no lo harían mientras estuviese dentro, así que se encaminó hasta la salida del balcón, ocupando un lugar a su lado. La doncella descubrió la facilidad que tenía el Shaman King para atraer a los felinos, en cuanto asomó su figura fuera, ellos acudieron restregando sus cuerpos en sus piernas.

Bajó los platos captando su atención, no le costó que bebieran puesto que el hambre que debían sentir hizo rápidamente su trabajo. Sonrió con alegría al verlos, pensando en comprar más leche de regreso, por si volvían a aparecer.

Por un momento compartieron en silencio la satisfacción de saber que esos pequeños animales tendrían algo en sus estómagos por unas horas. A Hao le agradaban los gatos y Jeanne amaba cualquier criatura, pues creía fervientemente que Dios no se equivocaba en crearlas.

Antes de salir les dedicó una última mirada, corroborando la cantidad y más o menos que edad podría tener cada uno, de esa forma sabría cuánto comprar. Al cerrar la puerta, sin otro motivo que postergara su conversación se giró para mirarlo, su acompañante no la observaba, de perfil Jeanne alcanzaba a ver parcialmente sus labios sonrientes, el resto de su rostro se encontraba cubierto por su larga cabellera castaña. Entendía perfectamente que Asia e incluso los primeros orígenes de él tenían una cultura diversa, en la que tener ese largo en el cabello no suponía una característica anormal, pero siendo Europa un sitio diferente, imagina que, de ser visible, Hao contrastaría entre los transeúntes franceses.

Su corazón dio un confuso pálpito, dentro de ella sentía que ya le había dedicado un pensamiento similar. Una imagen confusa del ángel del Mont Saint-Michel, su lugar de natalicio; risas de niño y una mano extendida con pan. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que Hao lo notara, prestando atención a sus pensamientos descubrió que la tenía absorta.

-El tiempo apremia -comentó sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Supo reconocer que sus acciones traspapelaban que no deseara que recordara ese momento.

Hao sentía en su primer encuentro la tensión de algo imprevisto y equivocado. Él no debió conocerla antes de convertirse en el arma de la fe ciega, no debió ver a través de esas capas de formaciones. Porque lo que quedaba de ella, era una Jeanne que en ese momento deseó conocer a fondo. Gracioso, aún tergiversado por su educación religiosa, a veces dejaba ver su verdadera naturaleza, capaz de responder con la misma moneda que le era pagada y de igual manera agradecer sin ver la procedencia. Sobre todo, lo último, era lo que más conservaba. ¿Qué habría sido de ella de ser reclutada? ¿Se mostraría rebelde a su causa? ¿O acaso se habría convertido en una devota? ¿Lo habría mirado con la misma adoración con la que profesaba su fe?

Sin poder contenerlo rió un poco. La imaginación le había hecho recrear a Jeanne repitiendo constantemente "Señor Hao". La verdadera doncella lo observó momentáneamente y él al ver su rostro tuvo otra oleada de carcajadas que poco logró apaciguar tapando su boca con una de sus manos.

-¿No crees que a veces la ficción supera a la realidad? -aventuró su pregunta después de calmarse.

La doncella lo meditó, sin saber realmente a que se refería con ello. Después de todo había estado caminando a su lado tranquilamente antes de reír sin motivo.

-La situación determinaría la opinión -contestó después de algunos segundos, solo por cortesía.

Hao no le respondió, solo negó aún contagiado de su humor agradable. Sin embargo, en cuanto atravesaron las primeras intersecciones, que ella se detuviera lo llevó a sustituir su alegría por una mirada de confusión falsa.

-Desconozco a donde nos dirigimos -anunció Jeanne.

-Es bastante obvio -aseguró él- ¿No es indispensable para el creyente acudir a altar?

Le permitiría rezar antes de ocuparla. La doncella se encontró incómoda, a pesar de su comentario que fácilmente podría hacerse ofensivo, que considerara sus actividades ocupó sus pensamientos.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Cuando me quites el honorífico me sentiré verdaderamente agradecido -canturreó siguiendo su marcha.

Ella no demoró en seguir sus pasos.

Rezar, a Jeanne siempre le traía paz e incluso en esa ocasión con su acompañante sentado en la banca de al lado encontró tranquilidad. De rodillas agradeció por todo lo que tenía y lo que podía brindar; se regocijaba en hablar de la felicidad de los niños de orfanato, sobreponiéndolo por encima de ella. Los momentos pacíficos que experimentaban, quería conservarlos, para que no vieran el mundo de la forma cruel que en algunas partes se mostraba.

Sus rodillas dolían, cansadas de tener la misma posición todos los días, sin embargo, ella no cedió. No hasta que finalizó su intervención, solo entonces cerró su oración apoyándose en la madera. Sintió sorpresivamente la mano de Hao cerrándose en su antebrazo, ayudándola a levantarse. Como pudo, para no resbalar producto de la inesperada ayuda, buscó involuntariamente sostén en él, dejando que el peso que no se encontraba equilibrado descansara en la otra mano, que se apoyaba sobre la tela cubría el pecho masculino.

Inmediatamente retiró sus dedos como si tocarlo quemara, su mejillas adquirieron un rosa notorio. La vergüenza pudo más que la doncella, perdiendo por segundos toda facultad de componer una oración coherente. Equivocada, giró su rostro en su dirección, encontrando los ojos de fuego de él fijos en ella.

La forma en la que la miraba le hacía sentir asustada, como si amenazara con devorar sus preceptos suplantándolo por lo que representaba el momento. No estaba sonriendo y eso lo hacía peor, la línea recta de su boca denotaba lo concentrado que estaba en observarla fijamente.

Así como inició, terminó por Hao. Su sonrisa se hizo presente y simplemente se alejó para otorgarle espacio caminando a la salida con un indicativo que debía seguirlo. Sus ojos recuperaron la normalidad acostumbrada en él, ya no brillaban como brazas- No sabía que la flagelación era parte de tu religión.

Por lo menos su comentario la trajo de vuelta, no sabía incluso como consiguió respirar en todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué la había ayudado en primer lugar? ¿Acaso el dolor que manifestaba lo hizo actuar? Nada tenía sentido si lo pensaba de ese modo. Hao no estaba para salvarla de necesitarlo, él mismo lo dejó claro en numerosas veces y a ella le incomodaba pensar que se tratara de eso. Todo se relegaba a su posición en su equipo, nada más.

Si bien, Jeanne no respondió a su habitual "tira y afloja", meditó severamente sus palabras al igual que su disculpa. De calmarse podría decirle que lamentaba irrespetar su espacio como lo hizo.

El Shaman King mantuvo su aspecto alegre a pesar de pensar en lo antes vivido. Sus manos fueron a ella en el momento que la observó apoyarse al madero incapaz de levantarse. Hao fue movido por su desagrado al verla patéticamente hacerse daño, lucir frágil y desamparada, aferrada al dolor como único medio para la fe que profesaba. Sabe que se trata de una comparación con la imagen que puede dar ella, le agrada su semblante de desafío, las palabras duras que puede expresar como si fuese un halago.

Pero su rostro avergonzado, eso es algo que no le había mostrado y, a pesar de verse débil, en el momento que lo hizo, deseó repetirlo. Atrapó cada detalle marcándolo con memoria de fuego, fascinado por lograr desvelar más de lo que la doncella escondía en férrea imagen de hierro. Capturó la esencia de una virgen, de ojos sangre dudosos susceptible a la forma en que la miraba, avergonzada de sentir un contacto intimo con alguien del sexo opuesto. Hao Asakura se eclipsó de la Jeanne insegura a su toque, insegura a lo que provocó en ella. Quería más de eso y lo obtendría.

Provocador, pensó divertido. Empezaban a gustarle más cosas de la doncella y mientras fuese así sería incapaz de detenerse. Se debatía entre molestarse por sentir que perdía el control del juego y la satisfacción de querer seguir, porque sabía que había más de lo que llamaba poderosamente su atención.

-¿Acaso pretendes caminar detrás de mi todo el trayecto? -anunció sin mirarla entonando su tono de falsa alegría- esperaba que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos perderías las formalidades, ¿no somos viejos conocidos, después de todo?

Jeanne recuperó su característico rostro estoico- lo encuentro innecesario. Puedo seguirlo de igual forma, permaneciendo detrás de usted.

Hao rió para su disgusto, extendiendo una de sus manos- no te hagas de rogar, doncella.

A su acompañante le costó ceder, porque más que una solicitud estaba inclinada a verlo como un capricho. Antiguamente estuvo caminando a su lado, pero surgió involuntariamente. En la primera ocasión, porque él fue quien la alcanzó y en la segunda, por ayudarla con el contenido de los regalos de navidad. Sin embargo, volvió a repetirlo, solo para no escuchar otra queja disfrazada de comentario venenoso. En cuanto emparejó los pasos del dios, encontró su mirada nuevamente en ella.

-¿No vas a disculparte por tocarme? -consultó sin perder rastro de sus gestos.

-¡Yo no…! -su rostro azorado, entre enojo y vergüenza le dio una clara respuesta de lo poco que había asimilado lo sucedido.

-¿No lo hiciste? ¿Es eso lo que quieres afirmar? -entonó picando- ¿entonces la mano que tocó mi pecho era mía?

-Toque su ropa -rectificó como pudo, sentía sus orejas calientes- no debió pasar, me disculpo por ello.

Hao produjo un sonido vago en su garganta, su sonrisa no se había borrado, sino todo lo contrario; acompañaba su actitud atrevida- como supuse, no quiero tus disculpas. Después de todo, volverá a repetirse.

La doncella se detuvo.

-No lo hará -afirmó con dureza- fue un error.

Estaba asustada, su respiración agitada lo delataba. Se sentía aterrorizada de verse más involucrada en su capricho, Shamash la llamaba en su cabeza dispuesto a ser una barrera entre ambos, incluso pelear si era necesario. Pero Jeanne no lo encontraba prudente, por encima de su miedo estaba su palabra. Respiró tratando de serenarse antes de volver a enfrentar sus ojos de fuego, que amenazan con consumir su cordura. Siendo el momento, finalmente podía afirmar que no era una suposición, él quería más de lo que ella buscaba ofrecerle y eso, solo lo hacía desear más.

Hao iba a pronunciar el nombre de la doncella, pero las palabras no llegaron. Encontró algo en lo que centrar su atención. Reconoció a uno de los que la atacaron en la iglesia caminando en la dirección opuesta de la calle paralela a la que se encontraban.

-Reduce tu furyoku, aún no te ha notado -indicó, de esa forma estaría fuera de su radar. Habiendo la doncella seguido sus indicaciones, agregó- seguramente se trata de un cebo, lo han dejado como una constante del altercado, para que busques seguirlo, ¿no es acaso un forma patética de provocarte?

Jeanne observó con dolor a la persona que miraba en diferentes direcciones, seguramente buscándola- ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de ello?

El Shaman King torció su boca en una sonrisa de superioridad- ¿De que otro modo un dios dejaría a sus subordinados? Les demostraste que no vas a matarlos y, ahora creen ingenuamente que no representas un peligro.

No le preguntó como había sido testigo de lo sucedido, puesto que ser un dios le daba la capacidad de estar presente en más de un sitio. Sobre todo, ahora que gobernaba sobre la Tierra.

Shamash la llamó a través del canal mental que los conectaba. "Pregúntale de que otro dios debemos cuidarnos, quien se encuentra detrás de todo esto". Él tenía razón, dado el momento era oportuno consultar a que se enfrentaban. Solo esperaba que Hao no volviera a responderle de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía, no se encontraba dispuesta a tolerar su irrespeto.

-¿Puedo consultar a quien nos enfrentamos?

-No puedes -contestó casi en automático, riendo al notar su disgusto- no aquí -no era seguro soltar información a la ligera después de lo que observó, por lo que empezó a caminar sin rumbo aparente, ella aún no lo seguía- creí que deseabas saber.

Bastó para que reanudara su caminata, asegurándose de estar a su lado para no escuchar sus palabras repetirse. Rió internamente, la doncella estaba aprendiendo.

Después de unos aproximados diez minutos, en lo que el Shaman King llegó a consultarle sobre un lugar menos concurrido en la horas en la que se encontraban, Jeanne termino sugiriéndole el puente Bir-Hakeim. La estructura se rodeaba de agua mansa con una exquisita vista a la torre Eiffel, pequeñas lámparas colgaban a cada lado; sin embargo, para la hora no se encontraban iluminadas por lo que se valía de la luz solar. El largo pasillo que conducía a la salida otorgaba entre pilastras sombras oportunas para que ambos pudieran conversar.

En cuanto se detuvieron, Jeanne se sintió igual de humilde que al subir la torre. Francia no dejaba de parecerle un lugar hermoso, al igual que cada país que tuvo la oportunidad de visitar. Incluso con los malos recuerdos, Estados Unidos poseía su encanto particular. Las noches estrelladas en la aldea, la sencillez de otra cultura frente a sus ojos, en ese entonces, infantiles. A pesar de estar la mayoría del tiempo dentro de la pesada Doncella de Hierro, escapó en algunas ocasiones, para recuperarse de las profundas heridas que le provocaban las espinas. Se enamoró de la calma de la noche, de la paz que no lograba experimentar en medio de la guerra.

-Estoy atenta a sus palabras -dijo por fin.

-Cierto -acordó con humor- ¿Por donde empezar? -entonó con fingida inocencia- La Flor de Maíz es una contienda entre dioses, cada uno selecciona al equipo que peleará por él -su sonrisa se volvió arrogante- como sabrás, el nivel de un dios es infinitamente superior a un shaman, involucrarnos en batallas causaría daños abismales- dirigió sus pupilas a ella con cierta diversión perversa- el atentado que sufriste fue motivado por el dios que provocará esta guerra. Yabisu Hula, la pirámide de la torre, ¿recuerdas al niño? Él es su shaman.

Jeanne estaba por abrir la boca, pero él se adelantó.

-¿Cómo lo hizo si acabo de decirte que los dioses no se involucran? -el tono que utilizó se volvió mordaz, se asemejó al niño en la garra del Espíritu de Fuego- esa es una pregunta que aún no tiene respuesta.

El matiz de tristeza en el rostro de la doncella le dio un aspecto desolador. Incluso entre dioses no eran capaz de convivir en paz. Se sintió asqueada en pensar que no les interesaba escoger a otros para sacrificarlos, únicamente interesados en ganar. Por primera vez mordió su boca incapaz de contener su dolor, ¿Cuánto tendría que ser el precio en esa ocasión para que se encontraran satisfechos? Ella era el ejemplo del resultado de la ignorancia, ¿Cuántos niños serían tomados por sus prodigiosas habilidades?

Recordó al niño japonés que llenó su mente de preocupación, inmediatamente deseó abordar la pregunta- ¿Acaso escogió a Hana?

-Lo hice.

-Es solo un niño… -susurró horrorizada, sus conjeturas eran ciertas. Hao le importaba muy poco sacrificar a su propia familia por poder- es su sobrino, ¿Cómo puede…?

El Shaman King cerró sus ojos con autosuficiencia- no te debo explicaciones.

Jeanne lo observó con todo el odio que esas palabras pudieron provocarle, inmediatamente se giró para abandonar el puente siendo detenida por él, seguía sonriéndole, pero en sus ojos estaba la advertencia de seguir sus indicaciones, de rebelarse Hao pretendía demostrarle lo equivocada de su decisión.

-No tienes permitido irte.

-suélteme -sentenció ella.

-Eres encantadora cuando estás enojada -soltó de repente, llenando sus ojos de la imagen de ira que proyectaba la doncella.

-Todo le parece un juego -replicó forcejando con su mano- él es una vida, tiene un futuro, ¡Solo lo ve como una herramienta!

Hao rió sin llegar a sentirse ofendido con su comentario, por el contrario, verla defender a alguien que ni siquiera era su familia le causó gracia. La abnegada Jeanne demostrando su virtud con los mártires.

-¿Tiene alguna diferencia con lo que te hicieron? -se mofó- la niña ingenua al fuego solaz, porque Dios le dijo que sería ella quien erradicara el mal.

El golpe fue bajo y le dolió como cada vez que lo escuchaba de su boca. Era una verdad insufrible que llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas- no le haga eso...

Hao levantó su rostro con su mano acunando la carne tierna de su mejilla empapada. Sus ojos de fuego devorando la imagen frente a él. No agregó una respuesta a su solicitud, porque ambos sabían que no se retractaría. Hana pelearía en la Flor de Maíz, al igual que lo haría ella. Una verdad innegable.

Jeanne lo observó con tristeza, apartando su rostro al ser consiente de lo que significaba dejar que la tocara de esa forma- voy a protegerlo, incluso del que pensé, podría mantenerlo a salvo -agregó con dureza renovada.

-¿Qué te preocupa entonces?, tu estarás para salvarlo -se burló.

La doncella ignoró su comentario concentrada en encontrar la determinación en sus propias palabras. No dejaría que se convirtieran en almas mortificadas como lo era ella, sacrificaría hasta la vida de ser necesario. No importaba su resultado si pudiese asegurarse de mantener las manos de Hana limpias.

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias:**

*Considero que Jeanne al ser una joven criada bajo una formación de monjas tendría nula experiencia "romántica", por lo que de "darse" reaccionaría avergonzada.

*La única manera de que Jeanne le rogara sería por medio del miedo que sentía de no poder proteger a Hana, me parece que es como esa herida que nunca sanará en ella. El temor a repetir su historia.


	11. Especial

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su quinto proyecto"**

**Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

**\- :::: -**

**¡Es bueno volver después de tan poco! Resulta que, hubo un buen espacio (Gracias internet de mi educador que decidió irse provechosamente y postergar el examen para tener más tiempo de repaso) y finalmente me decidí por traer un capítulo distinto a la cronología. Supongo que se volverá una graciosa costumbre al llegar a cada 10, ¡Estoy muy feliz de estar tan lejos! De antemano, en nombre de la persona que a veces mira los avances y opina, la que limpia sin descanso cada locura que escribo y luego vuelve a revisar "por si las moscas" agradecemos infinitamente que permanecieran con nosotras y, de igual forma, continúen.**

**Esta semana recibí un hermosísimo mensaje de una chica en Insta y de Luka, a ustedes que no tienen cuenta, pero hicieron una en esa app para dejar sus palabras, no tengo forma (bueno, además de esta) para explicar mi felicidad al leerlos. Llegaron en un momento de necesidad motivacional.**

**También a quien me ayudó a escoger música nueva, creo que Coldrain y yo hemos establecido una relación duradera. Coexist por ahora es mi favorita por encima de todo. Ese coro tiene mucho valor, sobre todo para el final que espero darle a esta historia. Una luz maravillosa, igual les recomiendo que si tienen la oportunidad la escuchen al igual que "We´re not alone".**

**Como lo expliqué anteriormente, el capítulo 11 será el siguiente ya que este es un especial sin continuación, lo que llamarían "One-shot". Está ubicado en un plano escolar (nada del mundo chamánico); desde el punto de vista, en su mayoría, de Yoh. **

**Debo reconocer que fue sumamente difícil hacer esto, a pesar de que pensé que era sencillo escribir por escribir. La edad, la diferencia de horarios entre países, los programas educativos, los sitios, los idiomas, requisitos, etc. Puedo jurar que el buscador está lleno de eso (risas), de igual forma, me disculpo de antemano, en mi país manejamos los años educativos muy distinto y por tanto puede que mi percepción altere la realidad.**

**Aunque me cause gracia, ****Sasha Minari17**** ¡Ya te exhibiste! Hao es divertido con "D" de demasiado difícil de escribir (risas). Si, seguramente es tu humor extraño el que te hace reírte de cada locura que escribo, ¿En serio lo lees después del borrador? Vaya, eso es bueno, ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo después de 21345678 veces! Espero que sigan pareciendo ellos dos, incluso en este especial que no intenté meter tanto de sus conflictos, sino hacer algo más cómodo. Por lo menos el "pique" se mantiene, eso es lo que importa (risas) morirán debatiendo por todo XD**

**¡Infinitas gracias al resto de personas, las que leen cada capítulo, las que le dieron la oportunidad, los que se unen nuevos! ¡Eternamente agradecida que sean parte de mi proyecto planeado desde hace mucho! **

** Me callo ¡Venga el capítulo!**

* * *

**Intercambio Escolar **

**(Especial)**

Yoh suspiró por enésima vez, sacando el aire contenido en algo semejante a un sonido frustrado. Que de todas las personas se le asignara la importante labor que aún no cumplía lo hacía sentir como el cordero arrojado al fuego solo porque el lobo no le apetecía comérselo. O como él quería creer, le tenía estima suficiente para tolerar sus palabras. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en el rostro que su hermano pondría al escucharlo. Casi se sentía como un padre ante el primer regaño que le daría a su hijo y eso, es algo que apenas podía tolerar sin experimentar los escalofríos trepar por su columna. Su vida relajada se convirtió en un agitado torbellino agotador.

El año escolar abrió el compás del desastre, cuando a inicios el director alegremente anunciaba por el micrófono del programa de intercambio que tendrían para ofrecer. Según él la propuesta exitosa traía consigo que algunos estudiantes de otros prestigiosos colegios tuvieran la oportunidad de experimentar la educación japonesa y a su vez que los enviados fueran testigo de los modelos educativos del extranjero.

Apenas y escuchaba lo que decía con tanta alegría, porque sus oídos estaban parcialmente distraídos con la música que salía de los audífonos. A su lado, la mirada de desinterés de su hermano tampoco le aportaba que prestara más atención. A pesar de no estar en el mismo salón, siempre que se daban las actividades en conjunto aparecía a su lado. No quería pensar que tenía la capacidad de hacer lo que le diese la gana, pero las circunstancias no dictaban lo contrario. Hao poseía una peligrosa habilidad de manipular a las personas a su antojo. Según Yoh, los únicos que saldrían bien librados serían sus padres, el círculo de amistades y su prometida. Anna ya había amenazado a su hermano con plantarle su popular bofetada.

Finalizado los anuncios se les pidió regresar a clases. Él lo hizo a pasos perezosos escuchando cada tanto a su amigo Manta, que había estado ubicado al inicio de la columna y en el momento que pudo romperse el protocolo escapó a su lado. Entre risas entraron a su salón designado ocupando asientos en paralelo.

-¿Cómo crees que sean los estudiantes de intercambio, Yoh? -consultó Manta- ¿en qué salones estarán?

-Bueno, eso lo descubriremos con el tiempo, ¿no? -le dio su tradicional risa relajada.

-Tienes… ¡Oh, mira! Parece que nos tocará uno de ellos -anunció emocionado fijando su vista en el educador que hablaba con alguien que no alcanzaban a ver del todo. La persona permaneció fuera, a la espera de las indicaciones para presentarse apropiadamente.

Yoh por mera curiosidad prestó atención a la introducción del docente, quien anunciaba a la que sería su compañera por un año escolar. Finalmente pudieron ver su rostro, escuchó susurros detrás de él calificándola como una doncella. Supo darles la razón, la estudiante europea lucía como una muñeca de colección. Era pálida, tenían un llamativo color plata en su larga cabellera y adornaba su matiz delicado con ojos rojos bajo pestañas claras. Contrastaba rápidamente con los rasgos japoneses que poseían ellos. Y en cuanto abrió su boca, su acento francés endulzó las palabras educadas que les dirigió. No había visto tanto protocolo desde que su madre quiso una foto familiar y los obligó a mantenerse quietos, recuerda vagamente quedarse dormido a mitad de la sesión, escuchando la risa de su hermano a lo lejos.

Se llamaba Jeanne, venía de Francia y esperaba que la trataran como una igual.

-¿Así que también tienes un estudiante de intercambio? -mencionó Hao sosteniendo su mentón con el puño, un gesto muy propio- a nosotros nos tocó un chino. ¿Me dijiste que viene de Francia? ¿Es estirada? -arrojó la última pregunta con una sonrisa de burla.

Se habían reunido para almorzar, su prometida no se encontraba con ellos a pesar de que su presencia era una constante en cada momento que podían compartir juntos. Manta tampoco, como era el más diligente de la clase se le había asignado poner al corriente a la recién incorporada. Yoh cree que lo vio saltar de la emoción mientras creía que nadie lo observaba.

-No creo que estirada sea el término correcto -trato de corregirlo riendo nerviosamente, las palabras de su hermano podían resultar ofensivas de ser escuchadas- parece una buena persona. Me ayudó con las traducciones de inglés -recordó.

-Cuidado hermanito, un poco más cerca de la nueva y lo único que veré serán tus restos cuando Anna te encuentre -canturreó su gemelo provocándole miedo, de alguna manera creyó en sus palabras y las acciones de su prometida.

-Solo tengo ojos para Anita -replicó sudando frío.

-Por supuesto que así es – Hao le restó importancia rodando los ojos- ¿No es esa tu querida Anita?

En efecto, su prometida se encontraba a una distancia donde aún la lograba ver. Lo sorpresivo fue descubrir que le hacía compañía a Jeanne. Parecían conversar sin dificultad, los ademanes y sonrisas de la doncella no le hicieron pensar lo contrario. Supone que de tanto mirarla, Anna terminó por sentir su vista sobre ella y giró en su dirección, en cuanto lo vio le comentó algo a su acompañante, quien asintió con ligereza. Ambas se encaminaron al sitio donde se encontraban almorzando.

-¿Qué hace tu hermano aquí? -soltó su prometida causándole gracia al nombrado, Yoh dio una risa nerviosa.

-Es un placer verte también -respondió él sonriendo.

Ni siquiera se inmuto en responderle, por el contrario, miró a su acompañante- ella es Jeanne.

-Es un placer conocerlos -agregó la educada señorita- aunque, si mi memoria no falla, nos encontramos en el mismo salón -sonrió.

-cierto -rió él relajadamente, pero de igual forma estiró su mano cuando Jeanne lo hizo. Un saludo tradicional.

La doncella fijó su vista en Hao, tratando de mostrar su cortesía de la misma manera que segundos antes la había ofrecido. Sin embargo, él sonrió con falsa alegría sin corresponder su gesto.

-¿Serás verdaderamente tan educada como quieres aparentar?

Yoh abrió la boca con horror al escucharlo, ¡Anna lo mataría por permitir que su hermano ofendiera a Jeanne! Empezó a sudar frío sin querer dirigir sus pupilas a cualquiera de las damas presentes. Primero por vergüenza y segundo, por miedo a ver el rostro de su prometida y su seguro, muy seguro, reproche.

-No le he dado el permiso de referirse de esa forma a mi persona, sobre todo infundado en calumnias -habló ella, sustituyendo el acto protocolar por una respuesta contundente a lo que creía, era una ofensa que no podía permitir- si me disculpan, un placer intercambiar palabras -volvió a sonreír para Yoh y Anna antes de retirarse con el andar de un señorita formada en lo altos estándares católicos.

-Asakura Yoh -llamó su prometida haciéndolo temblar.

-¿S-sí, Anita?

-No volverás a permitir que algo como esto suceda -sentenció- ¿Quedó claro?

-¡S-si señora, digo Anita! -asintió tantas veces que empezó a sentir el mareo producto del movimiento brusco con su cabeza.

-Te veré al salir -agregó desapareciendo por el pasillo, seguramente de vuelta a su aula.

Suspiró sonoramente- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Jeanne trataba de ser educada.

-¿No te parece encantadora? -contestó su hermano sin llegar a responder su pregunta, manteniendo su vista fija en el camino que la doncella antes había tomado.

En ese momento debió de notarlo. El caos que se gestaba a partir del interés que ella despertó en su hermano, porque a Hao muy pocas cosas le despertaban su curiosidad, pero en cuanto fijaba sus ojos oscuros no habría manera de apartarlo de obtenerlo. Jeanne le hizo un llamado silencioso al reto de provocarla, de ver que más ofrecía, puesto que la dureza de sus palabras no hizo más que alentar el fuego del juego que él convertiría en su pasatiempo favorito.

Los días que siguieron a ese, su hermano aparecía a cada momento que su salón estaba libre. La mayoría de sus compañeros se retiraban nerviosamente, después de todo se trataba de Hao Asakura, llevarle la contraria era como sentenciarse a muerte. Pero Jeanne, que no había estado presente en el período que él se ganó esa fama respondió con la misma elocuencia que al momento de conocerse. Su educación y rectitud dejada en cada palabra de dureza que le dedicó.

-Reiterarle mi negativa a pasar más tiempo con usted me parece innecesario -había escuchado de la doncella entre sus tantas discusiones.

-¿Así que prefieres tu rutinaria vida aburrida? -le respondió Hao, su diversión tiñendo de burla la pregunta.

-Que mi vida le sea incomprensible no la hace aburrida -estaba molesta, podía escucharlo en sus palabras.

-Preceptos y formaciones te han lavado el cerebro lo suficiente para creértelo, doncella -siguió contestando su hermano.

-¡No se atreva a mofarse de mi educación!

Yoh suspiró sonoramente, le era incomprensible toda la situación. ¿Qué ganaba Hao con hablarle de esa forma? Y, lo que era peor ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo?

Y eso lo llevaba al presente, a mitad del año escolar cuando Anna ya no soportaba la falta de respeto de su gemelo, que la doncella no pudiese verlo sin entablar un especie de batalla campal de argumentos donde la teología, el diario vivir, la educación y filosofía en general ocupaban sus palabras. Por lo que, haciendo uso de su mandato, lo envió a parar el absurdo comportamiento de Hao y él, como era la única persona que podía hablarle sin recibir su amenazadora mirada, estaba "calificado" para la importante tarea.

Sin querer postergar la agonía, se adentró al salón vacío donde la mayoría de las cortinas oscurecían parcialmente la estancia, únicamente se encontraba una de la esquina semi abierta dejando colar la luz del sol en el rostro de su hermano; apoyado en la pilastra, observando a un punto fijo que, sin necesidad de verlo, sabía de quien se trataba.

Rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo, sería una tarde larga- ¿Cuándo piensas parar esto?

-¿Detener? -repitió en sinónimo, riendo ante la ocurrencia que escuchó- ¿Anna te envió?

Él asintió vagamente acercándose. Estando cerca de Hao alcanzaba a ver a Jeanne conversar con su prometida, Manta y el resto de sus amistades. La doncella sonreía encantada mientras no hablaba, atenta de las palabras de cada emisor; dedicaba especial atención como si todo lo que dijeran fuera interesante.

-¿N-No crees que esto cuenta como acoso? -trató de demostrar su punto sin sonar ofensivo. La tolerancia que le tenía su gemelo a llevarle la contraria era casi nula. Que se llevara bien con él no significaba que quedara exento de decir lo que le diera la gana.

-Limitada forma de verlo, hermano -pronunció él después de mirarlo detenidamente, demostrándole que no le hacía gracia el comentario- solo observo a mi futura esposa.

Abrió la boca y luego la cerró repitiendo el proceso hasta sentir dolor en la mandíbula- ¿E-esposa? Hao, no bromees, esto es serio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hago? -escuchó su risa resonando en la pequeña habitación.

Lo único que pudo dar como respuesta a su pregunta fue un suspiro sonoro, causándole una nueva ola de carcajadas.

Yoh dejó el tema muerto hasta la semana siguiente. No porque Anna estuviese conforme con lo que pudo sacar ese día, porque no lo estaba; tampoco porque la mentalidad de su hermano había cambiado y finalmente reconoció que estaba actuando a lo opuesto de cortejar a una señorita de la talla de Jeanne, porque tampoco se trataba de eso. Solo que su "sueño de vida relajada" pudo más que él, seguir aconsejando a su hermano estaba resultando en una agotadora jaqueca.

-ven pequeño…

Estaba entrando por un lateral del colegio cuando reconoció la voz de la doncella, la joven en cuestión trataba de bajar un gato sobre una rama muy alta. Extendía sus manos haciéndole ademanes al felino de que lo atraparía. A Yoh le causó respeto verla tan preocupada, puesto que incluso parecía sobreponer su rescate por la clases que empezarían. Era más abnegada de lo que admitiría, en eso se centraba su virtud.

Sabiendo que él también llegaría tarde a clases, pero sin importarle. Después de todo, la costumbre lo hacían relajado, estaba por ayudarla cuando Hao se adelantó. En cuanto entró al campo de visión de ella, Jeanne se tensó. Seguramente creía que empezarían a discutir, pero él se mantuvo en silencio y, después, sorpresivamente extendió sus manos, haciendo funcionar el encanto que tenía sobre los gatos, inmediatamente el animal bajó lo depositó en las manos femeninas.

-Llegarás tarde a clases ¿no te preocupa? -entonó con diversión, Yoh suspiró desde el lugar que estaba. Lo había arruinado todo.

A diferencia de la respuesta que seguramente esperaba, su hermano recibió con sorpresa el agradecimiento de la doncella producto de su acción. Ambos se miraron por segundos antes de que ella cumpliera con el propósito que la detenía, quiso bajar al felino para darle de comer. Ante la atenta mirada de Hao no volvió a hablar, esperando con una sonrisa que el pequeño terminara de consumir el contenido que le había brindado en un pequeño plato.

Desde entonces no era extraño verlos alimentar gatos más temprano del horario de entrada, para que no afectara el currículo intachable de Jeanne. Yoh pensó que estaba bien, después de todo, era mejor que verlos discutir por todo. Aunque eso ultimó no cesó, lo hacían en menor medida. Quizás su rescate le abrió las posibilidades de ver otro aspecto del otro que antes no habían visto, sobre todo por su hermano.

-Francia es pacífica, un país lleno de belleza y un ambiente agradable. No hay mayor privilegio que escuchar las campanas de la catedral de Notre Dame -escuchó a Jeanne dirigirle esas palabras a Hao una mañana mucho después aquel primer incidente.

Estaba pasando y como quien no quiere la cosa empezó a caminar un poco más lento, atento a lo que estaban compartiendo. No quería ser metiche, todo era por el bien de su integridad física. Si no le informaba a su prometida estaba auto declarándose hombre muerto.

-¿Crees que, de visitar Francia, me "encante" como lo hace contigo? -preguntó su hermano riendo, alcanzaba a ver de reojo que se encontraba sentado sobre una de las tantas bancas de la planta inferior, apoyando su puño en el mentón.

-Eso solo dependerá de usted.

-Debo cambiar mi pregunta entonces -entonó denotando interés- ¿Crees que me encante tanto como lo haces tú?

Yoh trató forzosamente de no voltear sorprendido con las palabras que le dirigía su gemelo a la doncella. Después de todo, una cosa es que lo dijera de broma a él y otra muy distinta era escucharlo decírselo a ella. Con seguridad estaba seguro de que ella tampoco lo esperaba. El silencio que se instaló testificó.

Sin sus tantas discusiones de por medio, habiéndose entendido un poco más ¿ella odiaría sus palabras? Pudo más la curiosidad y en cuanto se giró finalmente, encontró solamente a su hermano riendo, Jeanne ya no estaba.

A dos meses de terminar el año escolar volvió a verlos juntos, aunque los rumores que llegaban sugerían que ya no los escuchaban discutir con la misma frecuencia de antes. Yoh agradeció a toda fuerza divina que había iluminado al ocurrente de su hermano para que finalmente cesara sus ataques. ¿Pero, si ya no se encontraban discutiendo, qué hacían? Alcanzó a comprenderlo en cuando los observó, Jeanne tenía apuntes de clases a su alrededor mientras escuchaba atentamente a su hermano, él parecía preguntarle algunas cosas, por la forma en la que hacían ademanes. Cuando la escuchó hablar en perfecto francés trató de pensar en el motivo que llevaría a Hao querer aprender ese idioma.

Pero ¡Hey! Aunque la doncella tuviese su rostro sereno y no una sonrisa con la que recibía a casi todas las personas, que parecieran sus ojos escáneres tratando de determinar si la verdad acompañaba las acciones de su gemelo; que toda ella luciera desconfianza, aún con todo eso, el trato silencioso de no discutir era un avance. Un gran avance.

Graciosamente, para cuando empezaron a llevarse "bien" no quedó mucho tiempo que pudiesen disfrutar. El año acabó en un soplo, junto con la estadía de Jeanne. El último día de clases ella agradeció al salón en general por brindarle un trato agradable, se despidió de más de un corazón roto. Habló con Anna en la tarde reiterándole numerosas veces, más por el interés de su prometida de alquilarla, que los visitaría en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Aseguró que no sería una molestia y que, al contrario, se sentía afortunada de tener el privilegio saberse apreciada como para desear su regreso.

Si se despidió de su hermano o no, no alcanzó a verlo, pero supuso que lo hizo. Cuando su gemelo regreso a casa, tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Y esas risas solo la había visto con ella.

El tema de la doncella francesa finalmente murió.

-Tomaré la universidad en Francia -anunció Hao después de terminar de comer. Habían pasado unos poco años desde que ese país dejó de significar algo importante para Yoh.

Su padre se giró cual película de terror, a su lado su madre trataba de comprender que lo llevó a decir algo como eso. Sin embargo, su hermano no agrego palabras, se retiró de la mesa con la última palabra de su lado. Sonriendo con la travesura bailando en sus ojos nuevamente interesados en algo desconocido.

Yoh dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa donde se encontraban cenando, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Hao Asakura cumplió todo cuanto dijo, en cuanto el programa de educación francés inició convocatoria para becas, aplicó. Su gemelo solía ocupar el resto de su tiempo con su grupo de amistades y llegada la noche lo veía leyendo en su computadora, si estaba mensajeándole a alguien, ese alguien demoraba en responder. ¿Acaso tendrían diferencia de horarios? No quiso descubrir de quien se trataba, levantarse de la cama con tanto sueño encima suponía el desafío de su vida.

El sobre llegó, su hermano empacó en el plazo y se despidió de la tradicional vida japonesa. La mayoría de sus amigos estuvieron llorando a mares de dramatismo. Yoh pensó que, si no lo querían como amigo, lo adoraban como una especie de Dios y eso, era perturbador.

De igual forma trato de no tomarle tanta importancia y se dedicó a despedirlo agitando su mano; su prometida al lado. En cuanto el avión se perdió en el horizonte dejó escapar aire de sus pulmones, ¿No podía tratarse de eso o sí…? ¿Acaso por eso lo vio enseñarle francés? ¿Hao no sería capaz? No, ¡Hao si sería capaz! Sudando frío se tomó la cabeza.

-Lo que sea que acabas de confirmar, espero, no sea lo mismo que pensé yo desde su idea de la beca -anunció Anna a su lado.

Empezó a mensajearse con su gemelo en cuanto cambió de telefonía. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle por Jeanne y lo único que obtuvo fue un Emoji riéndose. Para fortuna o desgracia, a Hao parecía gustarle cambiar de estados conforme tenía algo nuevo que mostrar. Primero una foto de su ropa con el mensaje debajo de "demasiado formalismo", su habitación y algunas amistades. Nada que le diera pistas.

Yoh sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo o por lo menos fue así el primer año. Al cumplirse el primer mes del segundo año, abrió los estados como cada día, descubriendo un vídeo. La catedral de Notre Dame a lo lejos, en específico el sonido de las campanas.

Y eso fue suficiente para él. Dejó el teléfono en la mesita y bajó a disculparse con su prometida, quien ya lo esperaba sosteniendo entre sus manos su propio celular, donde alcanzaba a verse el estado del contacto de la doncella. Lo abrió para él, con su mirada fija en su reacción nerviosa. Después de todo, no pudo cumplir sus órdenes.

El video tenía el resto de la información, un pequeño recorte de movimiento brusco que no pertenecía a Jeanne y seguramente no había sido colgado por ella. Se escuchaba la voz de Jeanne y las risas de su hermano, seguramente forcejando por el móvil.

-Lo lamento Anita -rió rascándose la nuca, tratando de alcanzarla para abrazarla- no pude detenerlo.

Su prometida le dejó en claro que lo pasaría únicamente porque estaba ocupada planificando la boda. De lo contrario y, si Hao se hubiese seguido comportando como el cretino que creía, tenía por hermano, ella misma lo hubiese hecho volver. Pero al parecer la doncella logró lo que nadie, descubrir el lado agradable de él.

Seguramente a la única persona que le tomó por sorpresa la carta de matrimonio cuatro años después de los estados fue a su padre, Yoh vio a su progenitor desplomarse en el piso de su residencia siendo inmediatamente atendido su madre, quien tomó el primer cubo de agua para arrojárselo al rostro.

En cuanto a él, solo pensó nuevamente que estaba bien, después de todo, si ellos se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para casarse, él ya no tenía que preocuparse de una nueva discusión. Su vida relajada finalmente había vuelto a su estatus quo.


End file.
